Me enamore de mi enemigo
by Lilith's angel
Summary: ¿Cómo es posible poner en duda a quien llamaste el amor de tu vida? ¿Puede un nuevo amor remplazarlo, entonces era amor o gusto? La melancolía y el alcohol me hicieron decirte la verdad, pero que piensas tu? Está historia ha llegado a su final ;)
1. Comienza la historia

Me enamore de mi enemigo

Normalmente no suelo decir que si a todas las invitaciones que me hacen mis amigos, soy enfermera, trabajo para el hospital más prestigioso de Konoha, y desde luego, soy ninja de tiempo completo. Sumándole a eso que soy la niñera intemporal de Naruto, pues no me queda mucho tiempo para aceptar ir de fiesta con mis amigos.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, estaba tan cansada por la semana que tuve, hubo un ataque en la aldea vecina, provocó gran devastación y múltiples heridos, tantos que no pudieron atender a muchos en la aldea natal, así que enviaron algunos cuantos a esta.

Era mi responsabilidad como encargada de la unidad de rescate, el poner al tanto de la situación tanto a la Hokage como a los demás médicos, organizar papales y por si fuera poco atender a los más graves. Al término de esa semana naturalmente estaba muy feliz, por haber podido ayudar a tantas personas, sí, feliz y agotada.

Sasuke había vuelto por fin, esta vez para quedarse ¡Había regresado a la aldea solo por mí! Me pidió disculpas, y desde entonces ha tratado de reparar el daño que me hizo, yo lo amo y siempre fue el amor de mi vida, mi carrera como ninja médico iba de bien a mejor. En resumen no cabía de felicidad así que decidí que mi noviazgo con Sasuke, debía celebrarlo.

Acepte la invitación a la casa de Ino, todos estaban invitados, y Kakashi-sensei no fue la excepción, sinceramente no creí que fuera a acceder tan fácilmente, sobre todo al ser yo la que se lo pidió, suele molestarse conmigo cuando lo llamo pervertido, pero de una manera muy poco usual, se dejó convencer fácilmente.

Así todos nos dirigimos a la casa de Ino, y entre copa y copa, la verdad fue saliendo, después de presumir mi aguante con el alcohol, la melancolía que llevaba por dentro debido a las heridas del pasado y mi felicidad del futuro se entremezclaron en mi corazón provocando una mezcolanza de sentimientos encontrados.

Las palabras que solté y las verdades que encontré ahora se han convertido en culpa y me han llevado a reevaluar mi vida, cuando me encontré a mi misma mareada por los efectos del alcohol diciéndole a Kakashi sensei cosas como "eres un problema para mi, mi vida era más sencilla antes de que tu llegaras" me di cuenta que mi amor por Sasuke se estaba poniendo en duda. Más aún como en un acto inocente de provocarle asco por llamarme germinosa lo bese ingenuamente en la mejilla pero no sabía que eso significaría otra cosa para él, incluso para mí

Esta extraña historia comenzó con unas copas de alcohol, y jamás imaginé lo que el destino me fue a deparar cuando entre todo esto un viejo amor regresó un amor realizado se esfumó… y uno nuevo se encontró

Ante esta situación ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo es posible poner en duda un gran amor de tantos años atrás? ¿Puede un nuevo amor remplazar al otro, o el amor triunfará sobre el gusto?

Esta es mi historia, te invito a conocer cómo fue que me enamore de mi enemigo

Xxxxx

Xxx

X

Continuará

X

Xxx

Xxxxx

Bueno se que me he desaparecido por mucho tiempo pero waa he tenido taaaantas cosas que hacer, entre mis dos escuelas mi casi trabajo, y cuidar a mi hermanito de 20 años jeje sumándole a eso mis exámenes de admisión a la uni pues ahh he quedado muerta, pero a pronto actualizaré todas mis historias y subiré una tantas otras jeje por lo pronto saluditos y por fa dejen comentarios para ver si la continuo vale? Acepto sugerencias. Un abrazo de yo que soy Lilith's angel para ustedes ;)

29-marzo-2011—10: 18 pm


	2. No lo aguanto

Es media tarde, el Sol está a punto de ocultarse, y las hojas de los cerezos llueven por todos lados en este otoño, hermosos cerezos que parecen estarle llorando al alba, tal vez es solo mi imaginación, puede que sea yo quien sea la que esta figurando todo esto.

Últimamente me da por recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos, me refiero a Kakashi-sensei y a mí, porque bueno, ¿Quién más se quedo a mi lado? Naruto fue y será siempre mi mejor amigo, con sus bromas e incoherencias mil, siempre lograba hacerme reír, Ino mi mejor enemiga, a todo momento me apoyaba, pero todos tuvieron una vida que hacer, un camino ninja que seguir, todos mis amigos siendo ninjas, en un momento dado tuvieron que abandonar la aldea, y en resumen lograron encontrar el amor y cada quien hizo su vida. Kakashi-sensei no fue la excepción, él se fue por un tiempo de la aldea pero siempre regresaba, siempre se quedaba a mi lado, mucho más de lo necesario, siempre me animaba, pero pocas veces tratándose de la inminente pelea que se acercaba entre Naruto y Sasuke lo lograba, él solía decirme que no llorara que no estaba sola como lo pensaba porque él estaba ahí, para mí y siempre lo estaría, desde ese entonces no sé porque le daba por molestarme tanto.

Solía llamarme niñata, irresponsable, de vez en cuando incluso fea, ahh me recordaba tanto a Sai, me desesperaba .Después del regreso de Naruto a la aldea las cosas a decir verdad no habían cambiado mucho, salvo que ahora tras pasar tanto tiempo con Kakashi-sensei nos volvimos muy unidos (más o menos), porque tras tomar tanta confianza el uno en el otro, yo me la pasaba diciéndole pervertido, o abuelo, y él diciéndome molesta y loca, je parece que era nuestra forma de llevar una amistad.

Como dije antes el se estaba volviendo desesperante. Cada mañana me levantaba y tomaba un baño, en mi propia casa donde vivía sola desde hacía algunos años, al bajar a mi cocina para tomar mi desayuno, él estaba SIN SER INVITADO ya sentado a la mesa, después de discutir un rato terminábamos desayunando juntos, algunas veces de hecho la mayoría me encontré a mi misma sorprendida, al encontrar cosas en mi alacena, cosas que yo no había comprado, achacaba este tipo de cosas a Kakashi, él claro jamás lo reconoció y más me valía no mencionar algo al respecto, ni siquiera para agradecerle o reprocharle por tomarse esa confianza, puesto que él sólo me miraba con esa maldita sonrisa suya, y me decía "Estas loca, de seguro tú lo compraste, sabes ¿No será que te falla la memoria?" Sólo lograba hacerme enojar con ello, así que únicamente dejaba que pasará del lado.

Después de nuestra pelea matutina, por fin nos separábamos. Yo iba a mi entrenamiento con Tsunade, y él, bueno no sé dónde demonios se metía, no es como que me importará de todas maneras.

En la comida "casualmente" me lo encontraba, no toleraba que estuviera cerca de mí, pero para ser honesta también me desquiciaba no saber donde estaba, me tenía como dije antes… harta.

Era sólo en la noche cuando no venía a comer, ahh pero claro no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de verme molesta así que solo asistía a verme comer, y a "Darme las Buenas Noches". En resumen ocupaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo, así que la familiaridad entre nosotros no se hizo esperar, pronto deje de llamarlo Kakashi-sensei y comencé a llamarlo solo Kakashi o baka.

Y a pesar de que siempre discutíamos, la mitad de las veces por culpa de él la mitad de las veces por culpa mía, pero indudablemente me gustaba su compañía… aún a pesar de eso y de todo, siempre estábamos juntos, siempre.

-Nee Saku-chan, ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer en sábado por la noche que tienes que quedarte en casa?-

- Y a ti que te importa de cualquier manera, dime a todo esto si tú tienes cosas mejores que hacer ¿Qué demonios haces a mitad de mi sala?-

-Ahh eso, pues me gusta hacer obras de caridad, y ya ves; te hago compañía

-Que ni falta me hace, es más no sé porque estoy yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo contigo, me voy a mi habitación a dormir, así que ya te puedes ir-

Y con pasos apresurados y malhumorados me fui a donde había amenazado, ahh esa ventana me esperaba. Todas las noches sin faltar una sola, salía al balcón junto a mi habitación para mirar por la ventana, y así imaginar que el gran amor de mi vida; Sasuke volvería. Pero esta vez como algunas otras escuché pasos detrás de mí.

-¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Por qué me sigues?-

- Ahh nada solo estudio a seres extraños en su hábitat natural-

-Ah como sigas molestando, te voy a…-

-Mira…- dijo señalando algún punto en mi nariz y acercándose, para mi mala suerte, demasiado

-Qu…que- tartamudee ¡Demonios! Fue lo único que atine a pensar, ahh maldita sea mi cara se estaba poniendo roja, y no sé cómo pero la endemoniada temperatura empezó a subir, porque siento demasiado calor

-Nada, sólo que cuando amenazas así se te forma una arruga bastante horrible en tu nariz- me dijo provocando un terrible sonrojo mientras él, con desgano y bastante desinterés regresaba a la posición original, y esta vez tomaba avance a mí y se dirigía a mi habitación, mi habitación no la suya.

-No vienes- detiene el camino y voltea a verme

-Nadie te ha invitado a mi cuarto ¿Sabes? En algunos casos, eso podría considerarse incluso grosero o acosador, te podría demandar por acoso sexual ¿Sabes?-

-Pero no lo harás- Me contestó seguro

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?-Me intriga su seguridad, ahh definitivamente no tengo ni más mínima idea de cómo fue que termine envuelta en todo este embrollo con alguien como… como él

-Porque simplemente no lo harás de haberme querido fuera, pues simplemente me lo habrías pedido

-Ya lo he hecho, pero ¡Tú no escuchas!-

- ¿Ahh si? ¿Ya me lo has dicho? Tienes razón esto puede considerarse acoso, creo que debería irme

Y aquí es cuando mi estupidez hace fluidez en mi cerebro, y mi corazón se congoja al saber que puede que se vaya y que no regrese, mi gesto se cubre de tristeza, pero no digo nada para detenerlo, aunque tratará, no podría con semejante nudo en la garganta.

-Anda vamos que aquí abajo me da frío ¿Crees poder dormir en el piso? Digo ya es justo que te toque dormir abajo ¿No? Siempre soy yo el que duerme en el suelo

Me había rebasado ya y estaba en mi habitación, ahh ¿Cómo demonios hace eso? ¡Siempre logra fastidiarme!

-¿Cómo? ¿No que ya te ibas?

- Pues dije que debería irme… No que lo haría- Nuevamente esa sonrisa, como la odio, primero se porta grosero e indiferente y luego…luego eso, esa maldita sonrisa suya que me hace olvidar todo el enojo que pueda tener contra él.

-Ahh tienes razón- Me rindo, Kakashi-sensei es un caso perdido- Pero nada, tú duermes en el suelo otra vez.

-¿Por qué?

- Porque tú eres el que se invita sólo, por eso- grite casi histérica, ya no aguantaba esta situación, simplemente…

Pero lo histérica quedó en segundo plano, cuando toque la planta del segundo piso, y mire aquella tan conocida ventana, me acerqué poco a poco a ella sintiendo el aire de la brisa otoñal, en cada uno de mis poros, y la tela de las blancas cortinas rosando y bailando a la vez con mí ahora largo cabello. Me quede en aquella ventana por lo que me pareció una eternidad recordando a mi amado Sasuke. Me perdí en mis propios pensamientos, olvidando que estaba acompañada al borde del llanto, pero antes de poder llorar a mis anchas una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Sakura-chan, volverá, no estás sola- me dijo consoladoramente sentándose sobre mi cama-

Yo sonreí, a pesar de todo Kakashi-sensei siempre estaba ahí para mi, (a pesar de llamarlo sólo Kakashi todo el tiempo aún no podía hacerlo en mi propia mente, tal vez siempre lo vería como mi mayor, pero uno en el que podía confiar y respetar), si por que a pesar de todo nunca me dejó sola

-Bueno te toca el piso por que yo gane la cama, ¡Buenas noches Sakura-chan!

-¿Qué? Ahh no tú…- Pero detuve mi amenaza y mire nuevamente a la ventana

No podía creer cuanto me dolía todo esto, mis amigas y amigos sabían de mi dolor por su partida, simplemente no podía dejarlo ir, después de haberle amado tanto, pero roto de tanto dolor, mi corazón decidió por mí, y por fin le hizo caso a mi razón.

Miré la lunada noche, y con lágrimas aún no derramadas sobre mis ojos le dije silenciosamente al viento

"_Te olvidare, es una promesa, te olvidare en el próximo cambio de Luna, solo quedará presente mi amigo Sasuke"_

Di media vuelta, y me dirigí hacia mi víctima dejando esta vez la ventana cerrada, una ventana, que ya no estaría abierta esperando el regreso de mi amor.

-Quítate- No quería discutir, así que sólo me recosté a su lado y me dispuse a dormir, la reacción del cuerpo de Kakashi-sensei fue de sorpresa, pero pronto su cuerpo se destenso y ambos dormimos plácidamente compartiendo la misma habitación, por una pelea más. Tal vez terminamos así por que estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para querer seguir peleando, o porque la verdad me daba igual dormir con mi sensei, por Dios ¡Era mi sensei después de todo! O tal vez, solo tal vez ya no quería estar sola. Por fin sonreí fidedignamente y suspire entregándome a los brazos de Morfeo, quizá fue simplemente mi imaginación, pero incluso podría apostar que sentí a Kakashi-sensei también sonreír.


	3. Obito lo sabe

Disclaimer: Creo que no lo había puesto, pero los personajes que aquí aparecen no son míos sino de Masashi Kishimoto, aún así esta historia es original mía

"" pensamientos

Dialogos

Narración

_recuerdos_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es de mañana, el Sol empieza a salir por el monte Hokage, bañando a todos sus aldeanos con la luz que promete el día, hace más de una hora que me levanté para recibir el día. Fui -como todas las mañanas- a visitar el monumento de los caídos, se puede ver como sobre la tumba de mi amigo, caen incontables hojas que el viento va arrastrando, tan solo vengo a visitar a mi viejo amigo Óbito, solo él sabe lo que estoy pasando por ella, la chica que decidí convertir en mi enemiga.

"Sabes, no siempre es fácil recordar, pero vengo a ti a decirte que tenias razón, una vez me dijiste que ibas a verme babeando por una chica, y yo me reí, vaya cuánta razón tenías, así como lo hacías tu por Rin, me pasa lo mismo con ella, pero no puedo culparla, fui yo quien decidió quedarse a su lado, sin su consentimiento"

Mi mirada se eleva al cielo y puedo a través del viento casi percibir tu sonrisa burlona y sonrío a la par, porque tienes conciencia de ello y también te burlas de mí

-Ya es hora de irme y venir a verte más tarde amigo, hasta la próxima- Doy la media vuelta y me voy, no sin antes ser víctima de un tropiezo más frente a tu tumba, a veces pienso que eres tú el que ocasiona todo esto, o que de verdad el suelo aquí es más inestable de lo que parece.

Pese a eso, por ahora no tengo tiempo que perder pensando en esto, ya me las cobraré algún día Óbito… amigo

"¿Por qué no simplemente dejo de torturarme? No puedo dejar de culparme por la soledad de Sakura, dejemos del lado que la evadí cuando era una cría perteneciente al extinto equipo 7, cuando ella perdió a Sasuke nunca supe consolarla, cuando perdió a Naruto, a Sarutobi, a cada uno de sus amigos, no supe estar ahí para ella, porque sólo veía mi dolor, no el de ella, porque creía que debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir ella misma.

Yo pasé por tanto, pero eso no era motivo para pensar que ese dolor era normal para un ninja, jamás vi que yo como encargado de tu educación también era encargado de tu seguridad física o emocional, pero a ti Sakura siempre te vi tan firme, consolando a tus demás compañeros, llorando solo cuando nadie te veía. Naruto te daba la fuerza para ello, él era el único al que le permitías ver tus lágrimas, porque él jamás se rindió y siempre supo hacerte reír. Sin embargo, algo cambio cuando Naruto se fue de la aldea, porque ya no había quien estuviera contigo mi Sakura, ya no había quien calmara tu dolor, recuerdo que tan sólo le sonreíste y tus labios pronunciaron que estabas dispuesta a aceptar su decisión si esa era, que si él quería ir a entrenar tú estabas de acuerdo.

Jamás me imaginé sentir esto por alguien y en el menor de los casos por ti, mi alumna Sakura, pero todo cambio cuando fui yo el que se tuvo que ir, porque fuiste a despedirme, lo recuerdo bien, ese día llovía, y yo tenía que partir para ir a la aldea vecina en una misión espía, no volvería en al menos 6 meses, y lo que no me esperaba era que esa linda niña que siempre he reconocido en ti, apareciera con los ojos llorosos en la salida de la aldea para despedirme

Flashback

_Hai, Kakashi-sensei, yo… bueno, viene a despedirlo sé que probablemente pues no debería pero Tsunade-sama me dijo que tal vez pase mucho tiempo antes de que lo vea otra vez así que quería desearle suerte y decirle… hasta pronto-_

_Me conmovió profundamente el corazón el verla semi-llorando sólo porque iba a ausentarme de la aldea, hablaba demasiado rápido, y por el color en su rostro, apuesto a que estaba avergonzada._

_Pero me quedé tanto tiempo embelesado por su cabellera mojada y su frágil cuerpo siendo víctima de aquel clima, inevitablemente aseguro que en ese momento cautivó mi corazón, esa alma tan pura que todos habíamos herido, porque con nuestras partidas doblegábamos su alma, porque con las batallas también, pero aún así decidió seguir el camino ninja, por cada uno de nosotros, siempre protegiéndonos, no quería ver a nadie que ella amará, lastimado- Esa era la verdadera razón por la que se había decidido en el arte de la curación ninja. Al darme cuenta de todo esto, de manera tan instantánea, y saber que había caído definitivamente víctima del encanto en que me acababa de sumergir,( esto que podría considerarse amor), me temo que la asusté y fue que me dijo_

_Yo… bueno, ya me iba tal vez lo estoy retrasando- y se volteo violentamente para tomar camino a casa, -"presumo, tenía el corazón destrozado-", me alagaba que pudiese romperse ese corazoncito suyo solo por mí, pero también, eso dolía. Ella no quería que viera el delgado disfraz que presentaba para mi_

_No, espera- contra el pronóstico de ella o incluso mío la abracé como un profesor no debería y no conforme con eso le dije- Gracias, por estar aquí, te prometo no tardar y cuando regrese te devolveré el favor, yo estaré aquí para ti, adiós mi niña_

_No me espere a ver su reacción o a esperar una respuesta por parte suya, tan solo salté hacia mi próximo objetivo, prometiéndome a mí mismo cumplir la promesa que le acababa de hacer a la niña más dulce, de la cual pude enamorarme_

Fin del flashback

"Tarde alrededor de 3 meses en esa misión, recuerdo haberla cumplido lo más rápido que pude tan solo para volver a verte, estaba totalmente perdido, y lo sabía, nadie había significado tanto para mí y menos de la noche a la mañana. El amor estaba más que descartado desde que perdí a Óbito, a mi sensei, a Rin… tras vivir los horrores de la guerra…

Cuando conocía a mi equipo, recuerdo que les dije que todo aquel que me importaba se encontraba muerto, pues ahora que es diferente, no pienso que las cosas se me vayan de las manos, sé que Sakura no podría quererme de ninguna otra forma más que como amigo, sin embargo estoy dispuesto a estar a su lado bajo ese disfraz si eso la hace feliz, si con ello puedo asegurarme de que ella está bien.

Y es curioso porque sólo por esa clase de pensamientos fue que terminé convirtiéndome en su enemigo. Cuando mi niña tiende a enojarse, se olvida de todo, cuando por fin se le pasa el enojo, sonríe y se ve tan hermosa, porque ningún rastro de ese oscuro fantasma llamado Uchiha aparece en forma de recuerdo para cubrir su rostro de tristeza.

Esta era mi forma de verla sonreír, haciéndola enojar, por eso Naruto siempre decía tantas incoherencias, en el peor momento posible, ahora lo entiendo, la mayoría de las ocasiones era para distraer a Sakura, cuan sabio se había vuelto el revoltoso hijo del honorable yondaime"

-Si tan sólo pudieras verme como algo más-.

Alzó la vista al cielo en busca de respuestas, era demasiado extraño recordar tanto en un corto tiempo, con frecuencia, la gama de recuerdos que envuelven la mente de manera tan brusca, suelen confundir a los sentidos y provocar reacciones adversas, el cielo es la única respuesta ante tal incógnita, puesto que en el peor de los casos, la naturaleza humana tiende a buscar respuestas en lo que no conoce. Kakashi no fue la excepción, y volcó su vista al cielo, buscando esclarecer ese misterio que representaba el atolondrado corazón de la temperamental kunoichi Sakura Haruno.

Pese a querer ver el cielo blanco y puro como los hermosos ojos de la flor de cerezo dueña de su corazón, los ojos impares del shinobi sólo lograron vislumbrar un cielo gris, con un sol cubierto por las nubes, una gota de agua cayó en su cara provocando el desconcierto en el rostro del peli plateado

-Lluvia…- "Esto es perfecto"

Xxxxx

Xxx

X

Continuará

X

Xxx

Xxxxx

Bueeeeno hasta aquí jeje, es un poco corto jeje pero es que waaa el siguiente cap será muy interesante bueno al menos eso pienso ojála ustedes también uhh tal vez debi actualizar mis otras historias pero jeje soy algo débil al fic que le llegan mas reviews lo actualizo mas pronto

Emm por cierto tengo ganas de un reto jeje podría alguien sugerirme algo? sobre lo que sea jeje (de esta pareja si lo quieren) escribiré sobre lo que sea que me pidan jeje XD ^

Por fa dejen reviews y aunque tenga tarea jeje actualizare pronto onegai, me despido y les dejo como siempre un estrujante abrazo de Lilith's angel para ustedes


	4. Quédate

Después de aquella noche llena de recuerdos, y de aquel hermoso sueño reparador quizá, solo quizá debido a la hermosa compañía; el Sol que bañaba las montañas ya desde hace unas horas, por fin portentoso en el cielo; logró despertar a la kunoichi de cabellera rosada.

A su alrededor se podía observar la maraña de hebras rosadas que enmarcaban su rostro, aquella tan tierna pijama que la envolvía de color (para variar), también rosa. Bajo el sol matutino, su semblante se mostraba sereno, apacible, y lleno de ternura, ya no lloraba, como tantas noches atrás que aunque trataba de ocultar su llanto nocturno, los rastros de la tristeza pasada aún hacían meollo en ella, incluso al día siguiente

Kakashi siempre estaba a tiempo para verla despertar, había por fin aprendido a ir a visitar a su amigo más temprano de lo usual, con el único objetivo de llegar a tiempo para ver despertar a aquella hermosa niña. Tan embelesado estaba, que por poco no logra notar el despertar de ella, pero vio como lentamente la de mirada jade se removía entre las sabanas. Esos momentos le recordaban tanto a la pequeña Sakura, aquella niña de apenas 12 años, hacia pucheros incluso dormida, la verdad era que simplemente no quería levantarse de la cama, pero seguía moviéndose porque sabía que inevitablemente se despertaría, después de 5 minutos de tanto removerse, el shinobi supo que era la hora de los sonidos; Sí porque también hacia eso, después de tanto moverse y buscar una y otra vez la sabanas, y la almohada que Kakashi se apreciaba de esconderle, ella daba leves señales de vida, traducidos en sonidos, eso le indicaba al ninja que ella ya había despertado.

-¿Qué no entiendes cuando no eres bienvenido?- le contestaba la kunoichi cabreada y medio en berrinche por haberla despertado de su sueño

-¡Buenos días también para ti Sakura!- y tan cínicamente le dirigía esa sonrisa suya que solo era para ella- Anda levantaos floja que ya es hora de desayunar

-Floja ¿Yo? Menudo tío, si el que llega a todos lados tarde eres tú, vaya que cínico eres, aunque algo tienes de razón, me he levantado demasiado tarde- De manera paulatina para evitar marearse, la chica se levanta de la cama para tomar asiento en esta- ¿Por qué me has dejado dormir tanto?

-No lo sé, supongo que es divertido verte dormir, te ves tan…- La voz masculina se tornó llena de ilusión, como si las palabras no le alcanzaran para expresar tanta belleza, esa luz que sólo puede ser vista debido a la esperanza albergada en el corazón, se pudo ver escapando por la mirada del único ojo granate a la vista, aquella acción lograba acrecentar a cada respiración la atención de la chica hacia él-… Tan…como si fueses humana- y de nuevo aquella sonrisa tan cínica, que lograba en un instante quebrar su voluntad, y sacarla de sus casillas al mismo tiempo

-Eres inaguantable ¿Sabes?-

-Sí, lo sé, creo que eso es lo que te encanta de mí-

-Engreído, pero sabes no tengo ganas de armar jaleo hoy, y menos contigo debo ir a ver a alguien, así que me voy- Con pasos aún adormilados, Sakura se dirigió hacia el baño más cercano pasando de lado a un espejo, estaba tan desmarañada que atinó a verse en éste mientras caminaba-Vaya pero si me veo horrible, como se me ocurra ir así, seguro que se enfada conmigo

-¿Quién podría tener el interés de tener una cita contigo?- A pesar del enorme esfuerzo de él por no hacer notar sus crecientes celos, un poco de rabia se dejó entre ver allá por donde pronunciaba las palabras

-¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que tengo una cita?-

-Ahh ¿No?- de nuevo aquella esperanza escapando por su mirada, y tan atolondrada como era esa joven, no logró ver más que ese miramiento que tanto amaba, era total y exclusivamente dirigido hacia ella-Entonces ¿Por qué decides arreglarte tanto, Acaso piensas concursar este año para la más fea del año chino?-

-Jaja, mira como me muero de la risa- intentó burlarse con aquella sarcástica risa floja, la verdad es que le desquiciaba esa actitud tan provocadora, era como si diera un paso al frente y dos atrás, simplemente nunca estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para dejarse tocar, pero igual no era que a ella le interesara eso de acercase a él ¡No, claro que no, eso ni muerta!

-No sé por qué demonios te doy explicaciones, pero dale está bien, voy con Ino, me ha pedido que le ayude hoy con la tienda de flores, no sé porque al parecer tiene un gran evento, y ni su madre, ni su padre están a tiempo para ayudarla, así que me toca echarle una mano.

-Ahh perdón ¿Me hablabas a mí?- Le sonrío… nuevamente

-¡Cómo me desesperas! Primero preguntas, y luego te haces el muy desinteresado, no tienes una idea de cuánto te odio-

-Antes no me odiabas, de eso ya hace muchos años, 20 o tal vez más, muchos más-

-Se puede saber ¿De qué demonios hablas?-

-Ya sabes, de aquellos tiempos en los que nos llevábamos bien

-No te hagas el tonto, me refiero a eso de "Hace más de veinte años" apenas tengo 18, lento… ¿Cómo pudo esto pasar hace mas muchos más de veinte años?-

-Te lo diré luego ¿Quieres?-

-¿Por qué? Justo ahora tengo tiempo- tomó una silla cercana de manera violenta y la puso frente suyo, para, de la misma violenta forma tomar asiento cara a cara con su mentor. Éste aprovechándose de la vergüenza que su alumna sentía al más leve de los contactos o al más estrecho de los acercamientos, aproximó más y más su rostro al de la chica, provocando sonrojo en ella, y entre ambos, el entre cruce de sus respiraciones

- La verdad Sakura- pronunció con sensuales palabras, pronunciando una a una las silabas de cada palabra, lenta, pausada y quedamente, mientras tanto, aquella chica embelesada por tan enigmático hombre y viéndose subyugada bajo ese profundo hechizo, producto de esa hermosa escultura digna de Miguel Ángel hecha hombre, atinó tan sólo a contestar

-¿Qué quieres?- más como sumisión, que como verdadera pregunta.

-La verdad…- volvió a afirmar, acercándose un poco más a la chica, tan cerca a rosar sus labios con los de ella- …es que se te ha hecho tarde ya – fue cuando aquel hechizo se desvaneció tan pronto como llegó, y fue sustituido por la incontenible ira de la única mujer en la habitación.

-Ahh-Soltó un pequeño grito, le había pillado desprevenida- Es cierto, sólo me pierdes el tiempo, ahhh te odio, y no tienes una idea de cuánto ahhh con todo mi corazón-

-Y yo a ti.- la lozana de verdes orbes dejó por fin la habitación de manera apresurada, medio en pijama, medio vestida, para dejar paso al shinobi de terminar su frase- con todo el corazón también, mi preciosa niña, con todo mi corazón

Mientras aquel shinobi se llenaba de suspiros, la chica corría a toda prisa, y no precisamente por que estuviera tarde, sino antes por estar hecha una furia

-Como demonios puede ser tan…tan ahh, ya me tiene harta no le soporto, y no sé porque maldita sea no se va a su casa, es que es tan…- por tener la cabeza en las nubes no miró bien que ya había llegado a su destino y que una persona estaba muy próxima a ella

Así que sucedió lo inevitable, chocó con aquel ser desconocido, y cientos de pétalos de diferentes especies rodaron por todos lados, junto con un precioso arreglo que terminó, de igual manera que su poseedor, en el suelo

-Ahhh, ¿Pero, qué pasa contigo? ¿Es que no miras por donde caminas?-le contestó una voz a regañadientes

-Yo… lo siento mucho, es que no te he visto, ha sido culpa mía- se disculpaba la chica desde el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y sobándose el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, tratando de incorporarse- has sido tú, cerda, ahh entonces mírate, que ha sido todo culpa tuya, haber si miras por donde coños caminas

-¿Fijarme, Yo? Pero ¿Quién te has creído frente de marquesina? Creía que venias a ayudar, no ha empeorarlo todo, mira cómo has dejado a mis preciosos cosmos

La joven de blanca piel y rojos ropajes miro a su alrededor, y con ello aquel desastre que ella misma había provocado, fue entonces cuando sintió un poco de vergüenza por su amiga, ahora que se lo pensaba mejor, la rubia tenía toda la razón, ella se supone que venía a ayudar, y ahora había un hermoso arreglo de flores desecho en el suelo.

La culpa se dejó entre ver en su rostro, y apresuradamente sin decir palabra alguna a la de azul mirada, se puso a recoger todo cuanto pudo, para volverlo a su estado original

-Naa , solo límpialo, la verdad que no ha sido mucho anda entremos a la tienda- Dijo una vez que terminó de ayudar a Sakura a recoger aquellas flores

- Está bien, dime ¿En qué necesitas mi valiosísima ayuda puerca?

-mm como sigas dándote baños de gloria te mando a lavar los baños ehh-

-Ja ni que fuera a permitirlo- Sus miradas se cruzaron provocando chispas entre ellas, tal y como cuando eran crías, pareciera que nada había cambiado demasiado desde sus días en la academia

-Puedo decirle a la Hokage que te lo mande como misión, y tendrás que hacerlo- le miró retadoramente

-Bueno, dale dime para que me has llamado- contestó condescendientemente, a sabiendas de que no había manera de refutar aquello, porque al ser los Yamanaka una familia importante en Konoha por sus ancestros, y técnicas; también lo eran por su afamada floristería, que era claro una fuente de ingresos para Konoha, Tsunade seguro que la mandaría a cumplir con las ordenes de Ino, al menos ahora podría negociar, lo mejor era callarse y aceptar

-Pues bien- sonrió triunfante- ¿Recuerdas los arreglos como los que hicimos en la academia?-

-Si desde luego-

-Pues bien quiero que intentes hacer lo mismo que hiciste entonces, con esas flores que hay en el invernadero, es una tarea sencilla y de verdad me ayudarías fea

-Está bien, si eso es todo lo haré-

-Ahh pero ten cuidado hay una flor que está guardada en el invernadero, está protegida por un poderoso jutsu de mi padre, es esa la de la esquina- dijo señalando algún lugar lejano en el invernadero, del cual emanaba una luz verde, tal como si fuese curativa

-Vale, pero ¿Qué es?- dijo, mientras intentaba acercarse poco a poco

-Te lo he dicho ya, es una flor, ehh venga- la regañó, jalándola de un brazo para atraerla de nuevo hacia la entrada- Oye, que también te he dicho que está protegida por un poderoso jutsu, así que mejor aléjate-

-Vamos ¿Vas a decirme que una simple flor está siendo cuidada por un poderoso jutsu de tu padre?

-Exactamente, veras hace un tiempo llegó aquí un shinobi, era muy misterioso, no lo vimos bien, aunque por la silueta que tenía pude ver que era un hombre alto, de buen cuerpo

-Puerca- le miró despectivamente

-Dale más respeto, y sabes a lo que me refiero, yo sólo te digo lo que vi, bueno este tipo llego diciendo que su flor estaba enferma y que era muy importante para él que estuviese sana, le dijo a mi padre que hiciera todo lo posible para que sobreviviera, de eso ya hace mmm, creo que fue en el invierno pasado- le restó interés

-¡Vaya! así que se trata de eso. Está bien, procuraré no acercarme tanto a esa flor- Y con pasos decididos a dar su mejor esfuerzo en los arreglos, aquella hermosa chica se decidió a comenzar su labor.

-Ah una cosa más- volvió a interrumpir la kunoichi a cargo

-¿Qué demonios quieres puerca? Vas dejar trabajarme o ¿No?

-Bueno pues sí, pero antes tengo que decirte que no te asustes si es que oyes a alguien merodeando por aquí vale, es ese tipo raro que viene de vez en cuando a ver como sigue esa florecilla-

-Ahhh dale está bien-"Eso sí que es extraño ¿Tomarse tantas molestias por una simple flor? Y yo era la excéntrica"

-Ya sabes te lo digo por si aparece, para que no te mueras del susto- le mostro una cara exagerada, para dramatizar la escena

-Si serás…- intento arrojarle un azadón cercano, pero aquella fue más rápida y se escabulló nuevamente al mostrador

La tarde iba avanzando y la chica habiendo hecho ya bastantes arreglos de diversos tamaños y constituidos de diversas flores también, se había cansado ya, de igual manera había cumplido con su labor

-Ehh cerda ya he terminado- le bufó cansinamente

-Vale, vale, ven acá que no hay nada más que hacer ya de ese lado- exhausta por la labor, la de hebras rosadas y piel nívea se dirigió hacia donde su amiga esperando que la liberara de una buena vez

-Ten- le entregó un papel semi-doblado y una sonrisa cómplice- Ya te puedes ir-

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mientras lo abría y miraba su contenido- Yo esperaba algo más como una paga cuando menos- bromeó

"fiesta"- era la única palabra visible y un lindo dibujo de la propia Ino sonriendo con su nombre también escrito

-Es obviamente para invitarte a una fiesta, es en mi casa, puedes llevar a quien quieras, este viernes a la tarde, no necesitas llevar nada ponte algo sexy ¿Quieres?- y sin más se volteo para darle la espalda, soltó un suspiro, de verdad su amiga solía ser muy ingenua, de verdad no tenía ni idea, quizá había se había esforzado un poco más de la cuenta, al haberla tenido ocupada todo el día

-Pero, espera Ino, yo…-Demasiado tarde su amiga ya se había perdido en aquel mismo invernadero, quizá supervisando todos aquellos arreglos

Salió tan confusa de la tienda, "¿Que lleve a alguien?" ¿Pero a quien podría llevar ella? Si estaba sola, todo mundo seguro o tenia mejores cosas que hacer, o no querrían salir con ella, o tenían novia. Sería patético aparecerse a media fiesta sin nadie, la única chica sola ¡Qué terror!

De la nada se estrelló con algo verdaderamente duro y sus manos quedaron vacías mientras esta iba a dar al suelo

-Yo… gomen- se disculpó, pero cuando vio de quién se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que la razón de sus dolores de cabeza

-Mmm así que hay una fiesta ¡Perfecto! ¿Cuándo es?

-Yo no voy a llevarte- le miró retadoramente, una vez que se levantó del suelo

-Sé que te mueres por mí, pero ¿Quién ha dicho que iré contigo? Sólo he querido saber donde es

Golpe al ego, touché el tenía razón, ella asumió que era una invitación, mientras se recuperaba de ese golpe psicológico, la cabeza de Sakura seguía gacha, tan humillada se sentía, que solo atinó a arrancarle de las manos al shinobi de cabellera plateada el papel, y continuar caminando

Era cierto como esperaba que aquello fuera una invitación de Kakashi, ahh sólo a ella se le ocurría que ese asno fuera a ser tan cortés

Sin embargo aquel chico al ver la huida de Sakura no se quedó de brazos, sino que la siguió

-Por el simpático dibujo puedo deducir que es en la casa de Ino, y está bien no me ruegues, que no se te da ¡Iré contigo!- Seguía su soliloquio, mientras literalmente perseguía a la kunoichi

-No te he pedido que me lleves- le gritó casi histeria deteniendo la marcha, volteándose dispuesta a darle una buena bofetada, para que se le quitara lo arrogante. Pero al dar la vuelta nuevamente quedaron cara a cara, demasiado cerca, esto era ya para ellos una costumbre, pero a pesar de serlo, ninguno de los dos se acostumbraba todavía, cabe decir que desde luego sus corazones tampoco, y si bien Kakashi lo disimulaba mejor, a él también le afectaba de sobre manera

-¿Y si yo te lo pidiera?- dijo con aquella sensual voz que tanto la descolocaba

-Es…está bien- tartamudeo calmando nuevamente su ira- pero sólo porque me lo pides- Tenía que salvar algo de orgullo mientras le quedaran fuerzas, así que giró el rostro y hecho a andar de nuevo justo después de soltar aquella frase

-Antes nos llevábamos bien- Volvió a repetir al viento

-¡Que no es cierto! Son imaginaciones tuya, Loco

Los días transcurrían uno a uno, pelea tras pelea, aquellos dos prácticamente era una pareja, a los ojos de todo el mundo ella a pesar de hablar mal de él, todo el tiempo, le necesitaba tanto como él a ella

Esos dos verdaderamente se amaban, sólo que eran demasiado orgullosos (hablando de Sakura) o demasiado cobardes (hablando de Kakashi) como para reconocerlo ante el mundo. Vivian juntos, comían juntos, nada les faltaba para ser catalogados como pareja, salvo claro que dijeran abiertamente que lo eran, cualquier persona los que no los conociera podría imaginarse que en alguna de sus tantas peleas en lugar de terminar a golpes terminarían besándose y abrazándose el uno al otro, por que todo estaba en sus miradas

Sus ojos revelaban una profunda pasión que ambos escondían, sus brazos parecían atraerse cual fuerza magnética, sus corazones incluso podrían escucharse el uno al otro, de vez en vez podría sorprendérseles mirando los labios del otro, y en cada fingido golpe o reclamo que intentaban darse se podían notar los ligeros roses que se daban, no calmando la necesidad de tocarse.

Así como tantos otros días transcurrió esa semana, dando paso al tan esperado viernes, la noche de la fiesta de Ino, todo estaba acordado Sakura y Kakashi irían juntos a la fiesta de su amiga, ella esta arreglándose el cabello, mientras el vago de Kakashi según pensamientos de Sakura, sólo hacia nada productivo en el sillón, únicamente perdía el tiempo leyendo

-Eh ¿No piensas arreglarte o algo? Yo no voy a llevarte así a con Ino

-Oye me he bañado ya- le respondió con fingido medio quejido

-¿Ahh si? Mira que no te he visto-

-¿Pensabas verme pervertida? Sé que no te puedes controlar pero al menos se discreta- seguía actuando aquel papel de casto

-Pedazo de burro, me refería a que no has usado el baño-

-Ah, es que a lo mejor fue ayer, o la semana pasada-

-Eres un completo puerco-

-Sí, es parte de mi encanto-

-Bueno ¿Piensas ir o no?- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el espejo para acomodarse un poco un mechón de cabello rebelde, y cuando giró nuevamente su cuerpo para seguir regañando al ninja.

Este, se encontraba de mi pie frente a ella ya vestido y todo, tenia puesto unos pantalones negros, similares a los que usaba con su uniforme shinobi, la camisa negra igualmente negra de manga larga ceñida a su cuerpo su usual mascara y aquel cabello tan revuelto y encantador como siempre, quizá incluso más

-¿A qué hora nos vamos? Mira que ya te tardaste- le sonrió cínicamente, como burlándose de ella, algo tan típico en el shinobi

-Serás…- a pesar de ella estar sumergida nuevamente en los laberintos de su mente preguntándose cómo es que lograba ser tan rápido al comer, al vestirse, como es que era tan malcriado, tan capullo, tan encantador, tan dulce y comprensivo. Y cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde estaban desembocando cada uno de sus pensamientos, tan sólo atino a voltear una y otra vez la cabeza negando sus pensamientos, y de paso despeinándose un poco y tirando con ello a la basura todo el tiempo que había pasado peinándose

-Ve lo que has logrado- le miro cabreada- todo mi esfuerzo a la basura- hizo puchero a modo de niña pequeña, realmente no hablaba de su peinado, hablaba de su vida, hablaba de lo cruel que se había portado la vida con ella.

Había perdido al amor de su vida, había vivido los horrores de la guerra shinobi, había vivido en un mundo de traición y desdicha, la gloriosa vida de un ninja, al cual no se le permitía tener sentimientos. A pesar de ello, aún podía sonreír, porque sabía que tenía un sinfín de amigos, que a lo largo de duro trabajo y situaciones difícil habían logrado forjar a su lado poderosos lazos difíciles de romper, y a pesar de ello no había sido capaz de poder compartir su vida al lado de alguien, no había logrado encontrar la felicidad desde que la sombra de Sasuke recubrió su vida. No había podido aceptar a ningún hombre en su vida, por eso ahora que se acercaba esta fiesta se ponía a pensar en cuan sola estaba, todo el esfuerzo que hacía por intentar encajar se iba a la basura con cada sonrisa que les daba, porque no eran sinceras

-Anda así te ves más linda- se acercó a la chica, terminando de despeinarla, y dejando caer uno a uno cada uno de sus rosados mechones, hasta dejar completamente suelto su cabello

Sakura se sonrojó, puede que siempre haya estado equivocada, tal vez no estaba tan sola como ella pensaba.

-Vamos, ya es hora de irnos- nuevamente le sonrió con aquella hipnotizante sonrisa, invitándola a tomarle del brazo

Puede que incluso ella fuese afortunada, después de todo, convivía a diario con el shinobi más cotizado de la villa, estaba rodeada de personas maravillosas, claro que no estaba sola, siempre tenía a su lado a aquel molesto hombre

Ambos se dirigían pues a la tan extraña fiesta de su excéntrica amiga Ino Yamanaka.

-Oye por cierto, ¿No dijiste que ibas a arreglarte?- esta vez fue tan brusca su bajada de la nube, que le dio un pellizco al peli plateado en venganza

-Claro que me he arreglado tarado-

-Ahh es sólo que yo te veo igual-

Así transcurrió todo el camino, peleas y peleas, uno que otro insulto, pero siempre terminaban sujetos de la mano, aquella pareja era extrañamente inusual. Llegaron por fin a su destino y desde luego no podía faltar la amenaza de la chica

-si no te comportas como la gente normal, y me haces pasar otra vergüenza, te juro que te mato

-Vale, vale me porto bien, te lo juro, soy niño bueno- Definitivamente ese chico sabia como manejar a la furia kunoichi, esos gestos de niños y la suplica en su mirada, desarmaban completamente a la chica

Una vez que entraron vaya sorpresa que se dio la de cabellera rosada, estaba nada más y nada menos que frente a una fiesta de cumpleaños para ella, todos los carteles a su alrededor eran de felicitación a la chica, claro como no se dio cuenta, estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que no vio todas las pistas a su alrededor, todo el alboroto era por su causa, esta era su fiesta de cumpleaños

-¡Felicidades Sakura-chan! Que gusto nos da que cumplas un año más con nosotros- el efusivo rubio la abrazó, juntándose más a ella

-Cof cof- un tosido cerca de ambos se escuchó- Hola Naruto como estas que sorpresa verte por acá, te hacia entrenando

-Ahh Kakashi-sensei después de todo usted se ha decidido a venir a celebrar a Sakura- la mencionada sólo volteó a verlo con ojos esperanzadores, mientras que este atinaba a voltear del otro lado por lo avergonzado que se sentía

-yo ni me acordaba, he venido aquí por coincidencia- y esa esperanza se esfumo de repente

- pero que dice sensei, si usted nos ha ayudado toda la semana para organizarlo to…- una mano experta y rápida silencio al portador del zorro, para posteriormente lanzarlo lo más lejos que pudo- Anda quítate que Sakura tiene que saludar a todos los demás en su fiesta

La sonrisa cómplice esta vez fue expresada en los ojos de la chica de cerdas rosáceas

"Así que ha pasado toda la semana planeando esto para mi, vaya jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, el poderoso ninja temido por legiones amigas y enemigas, el ninja que ha copiado mas de mil jutsu, poseedor del sharingan izquierdo ha preparado una fiesta para mi, y nada menos que para mí"

Con ese simple detalle se sentía inmensamente feliz, una persona como el poco acostumbrada a dar detalles ahora se presentaba y hacia esto

-Hola Sakura, que gusto que seas un año más vieja mira que ya se te notan los años- le sonreí una alegre Ino dándole una copa llena de no precisamente agua

-Hola puerca ¿Tan temprano y tu ebria?

-No estoy ebria estoy en mis plenas facultades, pero eso se arregla fácilmente- entonces tomo un caballito de un solo trago y volvió a tomar otro en su mano de una bandeja cercana- Anda a que no te lo esperabas frentesota

-La verdad que no cerda ahh sido una total sorpresa, gracias- fue entonces cuando la lluvia de abrazos no se dejo esperar, pareciera ser que todo Konoha estaba ahí tan solo para festejar que la preciosa flor de cerezo cumplía un año más de vida

Había bebida por todos lados, comida variada, todas y cada una de las personas que había conocido en el transcurso de su vida shinobi, visitantes y amigos venían de la arena, el sonido, el agua de toda clase de partes, se nota que habían puesto empeño en esta celebración. La música desde luego no se dejaba esperar, y a lo largo de la noche las luces, los tragos, los abrazos, se fueron intensificando.

De la nada la chica recibió un abrazo tremendamente fuerte, tanto que creyo que se le iba a salir el corazón por el pecho debido a la presión

-Tsu..tsu..nade-sama, me…me lastima-

-Hola Sakura-chan feliz cumpleaños feliz, feliz – le decía su mentora efusiva quizá debido al sake aunque la verdad era que amaba a esa niña como si fuera propia, sabia todo lo que había sufrido, tanto como ella al perder a Dan y a su pequeño hermano, aquella chica era igual a ella

-Si me da gusto su felicitación, pero si no deja de apretar…me tan fuerte, no creo que llegue a cumplir mas..años-

-Ahh lo siento es solo que..-y repentinamente la soltó, dándose cuenta de la fuerza excesiva que había aplicado en el abrazo, fue entonces cuando Shizune apareció para rescatarla

-Hola Sakura-san lo siento no he podido controlarla con lo del sake, ahora mismo me la llevo, por cierto feliz cumpleaños, me da gusto por ti felicidades, eres una excelente kunoichi y una buena amiga- claro que antes de llevarse a Tsunade no se olvido de darle su abrazo

Y aún a pesar de estar sumergida en tanta felicidad, no podía dejar de pensar que entre toda esa gente hubo una sola persona que no se le acerco siquiera a darle un abrazo de cumpleaños, y ese mismo era Hatake Kakashi

Ahí estaba de nuevo, mostrándose lindo y todo un caballero al haber ayudado a organizar la fiesta, y ahora siento frio y distante al, ni siquiera haberle hecho caso estando en esta. Simplemente no sabía cómo era que podía comportarse tan tosco con ella, pero tal vez la de la culpa era ella misma, pues tampoco podía esperar que él se la pasara todo el tiempo detrás suyo, él tenia una vida, y ella era solamente su alumna, estaba con ella por puro compromiso.

Absorta entre tantas dudas, giro para ver al poseedor de aquellas y su corazón se fue al caño cuando le vio platicando muy animado con una chica alta, guapa de cabellos verdosos pero preciosa toda ella, Kakashi sonriéndole a esta entre platicas tras la mascara

Si antes creía que Ino estaba loca, ahora le daba toda la razón era la ocasión perfecta para tomar, y decidida empezó a llenar su cuerpo de alcohol, y la fiesta seguía, ella platicaba muy animadamente, con Neji, con Lee con Naruto, Ino , Ten Ten y Hinata, las horas transcurrían y cada cual comenzó a irse a su casa, entregándole a la chica sus respectivos regalos, pasada la medianoche, cabe decir la Haruno estaba más que en estado etílico y el lugar estaba próximo a cerrar pues ya no quedaban muchos invitados

De pronto un chico de sonrisa encantadora y mirada hipnotizante, de cabellos castaños y ojos marrón, al parecer de no procedencia ninja se le acerco a la Haruno, a paso lento con buena cara y una copa en la mano

-Hola ¿Puedo saber que hace una niña tan linda aquí tan sola?

-Hola quieres ¿Qué te diga?- en su intento por levantarse de la silla donde estaba, Sakura resbaló gracias a la gravedad, y al poderoso torrente de alcohol que llevaba en la sangre y terminó casi abrazada de este nuevo chico

-Ya nos vamos- se escuchó una voz masculina y cargada de seriedad- Lo siento amigo, pero si te veo cerca de ella de nuevo…- el dueño de aquella voz dejó entre ver el sharingan de su ojo izquierdo a modo de terminar la amenaza, el extraño chico a penas atinó a soltar el vaso que traía en la mano, y sonreírle al shinobi

-Lo siento chico, creía que estaba libre- se disculpó

-Pues claro que lo esto…- le quería responder la kunoichi bañada en alcohol

-Pues ya sabes que no, así que vete de una vez- se volteó sin importarle la opinión que pudiera darle esta a aquel pobre chico

-Está bien, está bien- y salió apresuradamente del lugar aquel

El peli plateado llevaba a la mareada kunoichi cargada a la espalda, cual saco de comida

-Oye, era mi nuevo amigo, no tenias derecho a hablarle así, yo…- Le recriminó desde la espalda trasladándose en un torpe movimiento al pecho de este

-eh dicho vámonos- aquella voz profunda y de severidad, no podía significar más que aquello no era una sugerencia sino una orden directa y el Hatake Kakashi no aceptaría un no por respuesta

La chica fue trasladada a las afueras del lugar todavía siendo transportada en el hombre del de mirada impar

-Además no sé de qué te quejas, tú estabas con tu amiguita- murmuro más bien a reproche

-¿De qué me hablas?- Eso empezaba a gustarle ¿Eran esos acaso indicios de celos?

-Yo no estoy hablando contigo egocéntrico, y es mas bájame que yo puedo caminar por mi misma- se deshizo como pudo del agarre del chico y tocó suelo firme, con el único propósito de ir a parar al suelo debido al intenso mareo, después de haber sido golpeada por el viento de aquella noche helada, el alcohol le había pegado más intensamente y había conseguido con ellos nublar gran parte de sus sentidos

-Ahh si mira ya veo que estas bien-

-Cállate no soy una cría, sabe yo...-

-No era nadie-

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Ella la chica, no es nada mío y por si creías que estábamos en plan de salir te equivocas, solo le explicaba a la chica que Genma ya no quiere nada con ella, por si no lo has visto la chica me dio una cachetada antes de salir- después de pronuncias estas palabras este, acertó a tenderle su abrigo a la chica para que se cubriera del frio pero en momento ninguno se sirvió dirigirle una mirada, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para hacerlo

Mientras ella, sentía su felicidad restaurada, pero ¿Por qué? Tomó el abrigo que le ofrecía el ninja que copia y trató de ponerse en pie

-Tampoco es como que te haya pedido explicaciones- trató de quitar un poco de hierro a la situación

-Lo sé, soy yo el que ha querido dártelas- por fin volteo a verla, pero la chica había vuelto al suelo esta vez semi inconsciente, víctima del sueño y del cansancio, por suerte el tuvo tiempo de sujetarla en brazos

-Sakura…

Nuevamente, la cargó en brazos dispuesto a llevarla a su casa, sin poder creer cuando esta simple niña, que pareciera tan frágil como el cristal en sus brazos, como ella pudo haberle cambiado tanto. De manera involuntaria la acercó más a él, para intentar protegerla del frio, y para quizá al menos por un instante poder estar cerca de ella

"Puede que te mienta sin razón alguna al decirte que eres una histérica de mal temperamento, pero simplemente quiero que olvides tus problemas, que compartas tu soledad y tus sonrisas conmigo, te has convertido en tantas cosas para mi, te has convertido en mi modo de vivir, en la razón por la que aleje la soledad, en mi esperanza y ganas de vivir, en mi fe en el mundo, quisiera que entendieras estos sentimientos que tengo por ti..."

A la luz de la luna, con el cielo tachonado de estrellas y el viento típico de la estación, podía ver incluso más hermosa y pura a aquel bello ser en sus brazos, una vez que logró llevarla a salvo a casa, recordaba uno a uno los momentos que había pasado con ella, todas sus peleas, sus risas. Ella a pesar de todo, siempre le sonreía, hace algún tiempo por fin noto que había dejado de llorar y fingir sonrisas para ahora, dar sonrisas y gestos sinceros

… "Quisiera poder quererte sin temer a que me rechaces, sin temer a hacerte daño, no sé cómo estar contigo sin hacerte daño, no quiero que sufras, jamás soportaría el que lloraras por mi culpa. Por ti daría mi vida"

De pronto vio como de aquellos hermosos ojos resbalaba una cristalina lágrima, y el sueño de ella era perturbado por una sombra de pesar

-Haría todo cuando estuviera en mis manos para que dejarás de llorar- le limpió acogedoramente esa lágrima, y para su sorpresa, recibió respuesta

-Kakashi, en…tonces, quedate…quedate a mi lado- y nuevamente la respiración pausada se pudo sentir en la chica

-Para siempre, o hasta que tú me lo permitas mi niña, aquí estoy a tu lado y esperare hasta que de ti misma salga el adiós que tanto temo-

"Hoy bajo estas extrañas circunstancias me he dado cuenta de que sin ti, no tengo razones para amar…porque tu Sakura Haruno, mi pequeña alumna, eres lo que más amo en este mundo"

La noche transcurría, y el shinobi de plateado cabello aún no podía conciliar el sueño, mejor dicho no quería, porque verla ahí frente a él aunque fuera dormida era un simple sueño del que no quería despertar, quería estar ahí para ella, cuando despertase aunque cuando eso ocurriese él terminara siendo solamente su sensei.

Pero entre tan hermoso sueño, vio que la chica se revolvía entre pesadillas, o al menos eso pensaba pues su respiración se empezaba a agitar, el miedo se veía en sus parpados estrujados producto de aquel desazón

Comenzaba a removerse entre lágrimas y gritos, fue entonces cuando intervinó en la escena e intento consolarla con tiernos abrazos, para despertarla suavemente

Cuando ésta por fin despertó lo hizo con un sonido estridente, como si realmente ese mal sueño la hubiera turbado, acertó a ver con los ojos desorbitados a su antiguo mentor y con mirada suplicante ya sin palabras se abrazo suplicante a él, de manera desesperada, le pidió que se quedara con ella esa noche, sin sonidos, quizá esa fuese la única manera en la que ambos podrían dormir tranquilamente

Xxx

Xx

Continuará

Xx

Xxx

Gracias por leer un abrazo de yo Lilith's angel


	5. Frío

Hi! Soy yo otra vez Lilith's angel con un nuevo capítulo, fiuf por fin Dios sabe que me costo muuuucho este cap, por algunas razones cada vez que me sentaba a escribir alguien me interrumpía, el novio, la escuela, la tele jeje todo pues, pero aquí estoy con una entrega más jeje bueno el típico

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen pero esta historia es enteramente mía, es decir es original y sin afán de lucro

Gracias a todos por los reviews jeje espero que le dejen uno más a este capitulo vale? Me harían muy feliz…

Agradecimientos especiales a Bugita-Hatake (mil gracias por tus fics y todo tu entusiasmo, el próximo cap va dedicado para ti ;)

Vale sin más disfruten mi historia, y espero sus reviews ok

Comenzaba a removerse entre lágrimas y gritos, fue entonces cuando intervinó en la escena e intento consolarla con tiernos abrazos, para despertarla suavemente

Cuando ésta por fin despertó lo hizo con un sonido estridente, como si realmente ese mal sueño la hubiera turbado, acertó a ver con los ojos desorbitados a su antiguo mentor y con mirada suplicante ya sin palabras se abrazo suplicante a él, de manera desesperada, le pidió que se quedara con ella esa noche, sin sonidos, quizá esa fuese la única manera en la que ambos podrían dormir tranquilamente

Las pesadillas se atiborraban una a una sobre la cansada cabeza de Sakura, ya no quería llorar más, ¡Ya no! Estaba harta ¡Era tan débil! No había podido rescatar a su amigo de las sombras de la venganza, y en cambio se había quedado a ver desde lejos como se consumían uno a uno los restos de alma humana que le quedaban. No había podido tampoco evitar que su mejor amigo se dañara continuamente por tratar de cumplirle una promesa a ella. No pudo hacer nada por su aldea, no podía proteger a nadie, una a una las personas que más quería siempre terminaban siendo lastimadas, y todo por su culpa, porque había sido demasiado débil para defenderles, porque siempre era un estorbo.

Era la misma pesadilla de siempre, Sasuke peleando en una batalla encarnizada en contra del poseedor del kiuby, ambos se acercaban a una velocidad impresionante, con la furia y el dolor dibujado en el rostro; sí dolor, el mismo que tendrían dos hermanos de legitima sangre al tener que segar la vida del otro, pero también rabia, por no haber encontrado una manera mejor de seguir su camino, y ella, inmóvil, llorando, sin poder ayudar…como siempre.

Ambos se encontraban a punto de atacarse ¡Rasengan contra chidori! Entonces por fin su cuerpo reaccionaba y corría hacia los dos para tratar de interponerse en el ataque para detenerlos de una buena vez incluso si le costase le vida, eso era lo de menos, lo importante era poder salvarles, la desesperación hacia meollo en sus nervios.

Daba vueltas en medio de las sabanas, estas parecían querer asfixiarla, se movía incansablemente de un lado a otro en una encarnizada batalla virtual, rojo contra azul, sus dos amigos de la infancia y el copioso sudor recorriendo el cuerpo de la kunoichi. Sus cabellos, pequeñas trampas que tejían una red que le enredaban más y más el rostro, estando a punto de llegar para detenerlos podía sentir el calor de las lágrimas en sus mejillas y como tantas otras noches…

…Despierta gritando, desesperada, con los pensamientos revueltos y el corazón destrozado ¡No! Ya no quiere soñar esto nunca más, se lo prometió, se prometió que no iba a atormentarse más con esto.

Pero esta vez, a su lado había alguien, unos brazos rodeándola, proporcionándole calor y confianza, unos brazos protectores de los cuales emanaba una fragancia llena de protección y afecto, llena de seguridad y paz, aquella paz que ella tanto necesitaba

-Tranquila ha sido un mal sueño, tranquila- le decía esa voz, pero esta vez el sueño se había hecho mucho más real que en otras ocasiones, simplemente no podía calmar el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, estos resonaban como poderosos martillos que desde dentro azotaban a Sakura, como si la estuviesen demoliendo por dentro, los estertores se hacían cada vez más pausados y entrecortados, la respiración no la aguantaba, no podía retener el aliento, y ya no escuchaba la voz que la había calmado, las visiones se volvían más reales, ya no distinguía la realidad del sueño, su respiración la traicionaba, sus ojos dilatados solo mostraban esa horrorosa visión, y los brazos ¿Dónde estaban? Aquellos que le habían dado conforte ¿Dónde?

¡Una salida! ¡Tenía que escapar! Sí, una salida eso era lo que perseguía, estaba tan feliz hacia unas horas, o días no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sólo sabía, que anteriormente había estado cercanamente feliz, ¿Qué le trajo esa felicidad? ¿Acaso la fiesta? ¿Fue la compañía? ¿El alcohol?

Sí, debía ser eso, llegar al estado de inconsciencia por alcohol era lo que necesita, borrar de su mente todo y en un trago volver de nuevo a comenzar ¡Una botella eso era lo que necesitaba!

Se levantó dando tropiezos y traspiés a diestra y siniestra, pues debía llegar a la cocina, ahí había una botella de vodka, sí y también una de vino tinto, justo al lado del salmón enlatado guardado en la alacena. Con movimientos torpes la chica en el estado desesperado en el que se encontraba, atinó a volcar todo cuanto encontrara a su paso 'ora una lámpara otrora unos trastos de la cocina, todo para llegar a las botellas. Una vez que tomo la de vino tinto, ésta fue la primera víctima; Rápida, la chica se apresuró a beberla sin detenerse a respirar, sorbo tras sorbo, buscaba la inconsciencia. La terrible imagen de aquellos dos mozos comenzaba a hacerse borrosa después de los primeros 4 tragos, y aunque parte del contenido de la botella se escurría en las vertientes de su boca, no le importaba, mientras aun quedara suficiente líquido para dejarla sin razón, mejor

Una vez que terminó la primera botella, ésta cayó rápidamente al suelo, dejando los cristales como única prueba de su existencia. Sakura quiso encontrar aquella botella de vodka que se le antojaba a salvación, cuando escuchó el estrellar de unos cristales nuevamente contra lo que creyó, era el suelo

-¡Ya basta Sakura, ya basta!- Era la voz de aquel hombre que precedía el sonido de los cristales, Sakura nuevamente pudo sentir aquellos brazos tan acogedores alrededor de ella, y fue sólo entonces, cuando se permitió derramar conscientemente aquellas dolorosas lágrimas sobre su rostro, aquellas que eran fieles testigos de su soledad, las piernas le fallaron y fue como se dejó desplomar destruyendo toda barrera que construyera anteriormente, y entregándose enteramente a la confianza de esos brazos.

-Ya no más por favor Sakura, te haces daño- La zarandeó para por fin tomar control sobre la mente de la chica, aunque lamentablemente era un poco tarde pues la chica aunque consiente ahora de su mundo real, seguí ebria.

Pero le dolía, a ella le dolía ser la causa de las desdichas de ese hombre, porque aún con el rostro medio cubierto pudo ella en su estado adivinar el dolor de ese hombre dibujado en el rostro, el pesar, la desesperación de no poder ayudarla ¿Cómo podía ella ser tan despiadada con el hombre, cuando él era el único que se había quedado a su lado? Era su responsabilidad hacer que fuera plenamente feliz, y no darle más pesares, que era justo lo que se había dedicado a hacer. Debía decirle que ella estaba bien, debía decirle que eran un equipo y que ella estaría mejor.

-Ehh… Kakashi- le dijo medio borracha, tratando de tomar la conciencia y de ponerse en pie al menos.

Éste, le miró con cara de total atención, esperando a que ella continuara, mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-¡Me estas tocando de nuevo! Soy muy sexy, lo sé, pero deberías controlar tus hormonas.- escupió las palabras atropelladamente, para por fin lograr incorporarse por unos dos minutos, y volver al suelo medio resbaladizo producto de la botella derramada a cristalazos en el suelo. Y es que, bueno, con tanto alcohol en la sangre, era difícil decir lo que se planeaba, sólo salía de su boca lo primero que se le venía a la mente ni tenía tiempo de pensar si era coherente o no.

-Es que mira que así provocas ehh- le siguió el juego-Siempre me han gustado las tías ebrias y mareadas que a penas y pueden caminar- le sonrió con verdadero alivio, una vez que comprobó que había recuperado a su Sakura de las manos del engañoso delirio-Está bien me compadezco de ti, ven acá que te voy a escoltar hasta tu habitación- le jactó esta vez tomando en brazos para levantarla del suelo.

-Pero me quiero bañar… no puedo dormir así- le dijo sin pensar en lo que podrían significar esas palabras en otro sentido, y con el mismo contexto.

-¿Intentas seducirme? ¿Crees que con eso voy a caer?

-naa no me mires con cara deseo que no soy tu tipo

Pues mirándote bien, tengo muy mal gusto

-¿Qué dices?- la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas y la habitación cambiando de lugar no le ayudaban a volver a la realidad-¿Que…yo te gusto?- le interrogó sintiéndose más mareada que nunca antes en su vida, y aferrando sus brazos al cuello del shinobi, temiendo caer al suelo que en esos momentos se le antojaba a abismo.

-¿Quieres saberlo para venir más a menudo verdad? No te preocupes, que no te dejaré enamorarte de mí

-¿Venir más a menudo? ¡Pero que descaro esta…es mi casa!- ya le costaba trabajo hablar y al parecer también el pensar, porque de haberse puesto a cavilar un poco más la respuesta, Sakura habría notado que Kakashi desvió el tema para no responderle a la chica

-Ya empezaste con lo posesiva, mira que tienes malas mañas-

-Ale ale que me quiero bajar al suelo- dijo tratando de poner los pies en el suelo aun así sin soltar al shinobi de aquel abrazo, cualquiera que viera tremenda escena seguro que se moría de la risa, pues la chica le golpeaba para que la soltara, al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de agarrarlo para no caerse de nuevo al engañoso piso- ¡Ya, suéltame!

-Pero si eres tú la que me tiene prensado-Se reía de ella, la verdad es que le encantaba cabrear a esa chica tan temperamental

La chica de iris jades, vio como poco a poco la habitación se iba convirtiendo en un remolino confuso, y aquellas mariposas pasivas que creyó sentir en el estómago por la cercanía con aquel hombre, ahora se volcaban furiosas armando jaleo dentro de los intestinos de ésta, provocándole rápidamente unas náuseas tremendas, y la sensación de creerse aparte del contexto

-Bueno, vale, te dejo que me lleves a la habitación- dijo cediendo más de fuerza que de ganas- Pero sólo porque te hace mucha ilusión eh- se defendió arrumbada en el suelo donde había ido a parar mientras el Hatake se reía interiormente de la situación controlándose por no desternillarse de la risa

-Sí, no te creerás que es el sueño de vida-Continúo risueño

Ya no aguantaba las nauseas, le dolía la cabeza, se llevó las manos a las sienes en un intento vano por controlar el dolor punzante del que era presa su cerebro ¡Ahh la cosa no podía empeorar! Pero al menos agradecía que no hubiera escuchado a su inner, quejarse en un buen rato. De pronto una difusa realidad le pedía a gritos que reflexionara, su poca razón la dejaba recordar que cada vez que desaparecía su inner era porque…

- Oye, se te ve muy sexy desde aquí, lo digo sobre todo por el ángulo- expreso abiertamente mientras le miraba la retaguardia al ninja que copia, haciendo el gesto simulado con las manos de una cámara grabando, esto obviamente desarmó al peli plateado, que no se esperaba esa afirmación por parte de la chica

-No me mires así, para una vez que te digo lo que pienso y vas y te asustas, a la mejor y eres un crío jajajaja- la risa incontenible venia acompañada de un ligero incomodar en la chica, que pronto se fue y dejó paso a la inhibición en ella, pues su inner había salido para decir la verdad.

-Sakura, creo que ahora estas más que tomada- dijo tomándola en brazos rumbo a la habitación de ella.

-Bueno, sí, pero te puedes aprovechar ¿No?- le espetó insinuándosele de más.

-Yo…pero Sakura ¡Estas tomada!-

-¿Y eso qué? Significa… que soy sincera ¿No?... Lo que pueda decirte hoy, se…guro que aún será cierto ma…ñana

-Será mejor que duermas-intentó desembarazarse de ella, pero sabía muy en el fondo, que lo que más deseaba era quedarse a su lado

-Aja sí, ya vimos que pasó cuando trate de dormir. No, no quiero dormir- dijo sujetándose fuertemente abrazada al chico a modo de berrinche-Anda mejor abrázame y cállate

-Ni estando ebria dejas de ordenarme- pretendió de suavizar un poco el asunto

-Es… que si dejara de ordenarte…. te darías cuenta- contestó sincera

-¿Darme cuenta, de qué exactamente?

-Pues de… ¿Has nota…do que el techo está lleno… de estrellas?-Continuaba hipando mientras hablaba, no podía mencionar una sola oración en la que no necesitara pausar para tomar el aire antes de hablar

-Sakura, ese es el cielo que se ve desde la ventana-le dijo desilusionado, pues no era precisamente la respuesta que esperaba, pero ¿Es que él esperaba algo?

-Ahh, jajaja sí, tienes razón creo… que puede… que esté un poco to…mada-dijo retomando el camino a su dormitorio

-Sí, puede que sí- le siguió la corriente- Pero ahora ¿Qué ibas a decir hace rato?

-ehh… ¿Cuándo?- le preguntó distraídamente.

-Eso, de que iba a darme cuenta de algo- le afirmó no sin avergonzarse un poco de paso.

-¿Dar…te cuenta de…qué?- siguió con aquella actitud distraída que tanto cabreaba al chico. Sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada pues sabía que ella no lo hacía a propósito.

La joven arribó a su cuarto resbalando a poco con la alfombra colocada en su piso, pero esta vez el avispado chico de cabellera plateada, la sujetó antes de llegar al suelo.

-Ahh me duele la cabeza un poco, y no sé de lo que hablas- lentamente fue deslizándose a la cama hasta finalmente desplomarse sobre esta, llevándose de corbata al shinobi.

-Jajaja, ten cuidado con tu equilibrio estás tomado-se rió de él.

Pero entre risa y risa, ambas miradas se encontraron, era como reconocer el alma propia en el otro, bajo ese cielo tachonado, acompañado de la clara y tenue luz de luna fue la primera vez que se vieron tal y como eran. Ella no vio a su profesor, no vio los años de diferencia, y tampoco vio al guerrero shinobi dueño del sharingan. Ella, vio a un hombre con una mirada enamorada, se vio reflejada a ella misma en esos amorosos ojos que le daban una mirada cálida, llena de amor, vio también el permiso que le daba para entrar en su corazón.

Y él, él no vio a su alumna, no vio a una cría inmadura, sino a una mujer con la ilusión de ser amada, no vio a una niña débil ,sino a toda una mujer dispuesta a pelear por los que ama, vio a una chica que tuvo que crecer rápido, a pesar de su corta edad pues tenía la necesidad de proteger a aquellos a los que tanto quería, olvidándose a veces hasta de sí misma, vio a una mujer a la que tal vez podría llegar a amar.

Tan silenciosamente unidos, pudieron encontrar en medio de los ruidos de la noche, el latido de sus corazones reconociéndose como uno solo, el viento que entraba sigilosamente por la ventana, se mostraba benevolente, incluso cálido, iba rodeando poco a poco a la pareja hasta tornar el ambiente en tibieza pura. Las manos del shinobi, recorrieron ni tardas ni perezosas, la mejilla sonrosada de la chica, de sus ojos desprendían centelleantes brillos que solo eran para él, abrazados como estaban, podían casi asegurar que ese sentimiento que ambos reconocían, era lo que tantos otros poetas habían querido expresar, aquello que todo el mundo llamaba "Amor a primera vista"

Cerca, tan cerca estaban ¡Y se deseaban! Tanto, que sus labios fueron atrayendo a los del otro cual imán atrapado sin poder escapar al magnetismo, ambos eran la respuesta del otro a la eterna pregunta "¿El amor existe?" Sus miradas iban y venían de sus ojos a los labios, temerosos como estaban, no querían aún llegar a ese tan esperado beso, el roce del cuerpo de él con el de ella, era tan hipnotizante, puesto que con la otra mano fuera de la mejilla de ella, el dueño del sharingan comenzaba a abrazar fervientemente a la de hebras rosadas, que desde luego no se quedaba atrás. Él no era como los otros, no la había abandonado nunca, él siempre estaba ahí para escucharla, sólo buscaba hacerla sonreír, y ella, ella no era como las demás chicas; Ella, ya no se interesaba más por su apariencia, sino por el bienestar de los demás, ella era una chica fuerte que había tolerado sus manías, y sin buscarlo, lo había hecho una mejor persona.

Kakashi no pudo sentirse más feliz al saber que ella correspondía a sus caricias. Sin hablar ambos se observaban escuchando quizá la misma canción de la noche, tocada por sus corazones. Pero el tiempo pasaba tan lento, y aún no llegaba ese tan esperado beso que les diría todo cuanto se preguntaban, el miedo los detenía.

El panorama era tan irreal, tan fuera del lugar, ambos se sentían en un mundo donde no había guerras, ni daños del pasado que pudieran herirlos, pues las cicatrices del pasado habían sido sanadas por el otro. De pronto, los labios del shinobi habían ido a parar al cuello de la kunoichi, el abrazo se volvió más estrecho, los calmados corazones ahora se movían a un ritmo más acelerado, deteniéndose a descansar a ratos.

Ella sólo podía pensar él, en lo fascinante que se sentía tener a un hombre como aquel, sintiendo que este le amaba, que sólo estaba ahí para ella, que en ese momento ella era lo más importante de todo. Él, por fin sentía que pisaba sobre tierra, no quería irse al despertar, no quería dejarla sola, ella no era una aventura de una noche, ella era la mujer a la que quería proteger, y al menos por una noche ella estaba enteramente para él. Progresivamente, ambos se miraron nuevamente esperando, deseando ese definitivo beso acercándose cada vez más y más y de pronto…

…Ella cayó dormida entre sus brazos producto del alcohol, y él, tan sólo le sonrió y desvió el beso destinado a ella, hacia su frente ahora, la estrechó lo más que pudo, y la miró mientras dormía con una hermosa sonrisa tatuada en su gesto, porque a pesar de haberse caído más veces esa noche que en toda su vida, a pesar de haberse embriagado como nunca ¡Ella estaba feliz! Y durmió con una risita verdadera, porque también por primera vez se había sentido amada.

Unas horas más tarde, el Sol de la mañana amenazaba con hacer aparición en el cielo, y terminar con esa hermosa escena, con esa hermosa noche que el Hatake le agradecía tanto a los cielos, no quería separarse ni un minuto de ella y en cuanto despertara él le explicaría todo lo que había sentido anoche, estaba decidido a no irse nunca más de su vida. Retiró cariñosamente un mechón de cabello del rostro de la joven, tan sólo para poder contemplarla mejor, era una excusa vaga para poder tocarla de nuevo.

En medio de la habitación se escuchó un "puf", y un pergamino apareció a mitad de la alfombra con la insignia Hatake para ser abierta, y aunque Kakashi no deseaba separar ni un minuto la vista de la chica, decidió tomarlo, pues tenía también el color que se le asignan solamente a las misiones de rango S, y en estos momentos, la aldea lo necesitaba, él no era sólo un hombre, sino también un shinobi.

Al desplegar el contenido del pergamino, y leer lo que tenía en su interior, sintió frío, mucho frío en el corazón, y su ceño se endureció, rápidamente, volteó a ver a la chica que yacía dormida en la cama, y la vio, como el precioso y frágil ángel que siempre había soñado, dejó abrir la ventana y se fue por esta ya sin mirar atrás, pero con él miedo grabado en su corazón y el frío reflejado en la parte oculta de su rostro.

_-"Discúlpame, Sakura…"-_

La chica tendría que despertar sola, porque él, con el corazón herido, se había ido a cumplir una misión, una dolorosa misión, que como shinobi era su deber tomar.

El Sol, ya había llegado a imponerse en mitad del cielo y la chica abrió lentamente los ojos, y al mirar a su alrededor, pudo pensar en el tremendo dolor de cabeza que la asediaba, con todas las fuerzas que reunió, logró incorporarse para dirigirse al baño y mojarse la cara, con el único propósito de despejarse un poco. Extrañamente, se sentía más feliz que nunca, cuando se vio en el espejo, alcanzó a ver los estragos de la noche anterior ¡Vaya que había bebido en esa fiesta! Tanto que no recordaba cómo había llegado a su casa, bueno a través de los recuerdos, veía difusamente a su maestro llevándola a su casa.

Después de asearse un poco, la chica se encaminó a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua ¡Dios como moría de sed! Y fue entonces cuando vio lo que parecían ser los vestigios de la noche pasada, los vidrios, el alcohol, todo el desorden, y fue cuando los recuerdos se agolparon de una sola vez su mente, tan rápido que lograron marearla y se dejó caer al suelo para poder pensar más detenidamente.

Sentía en su piel, y en todo su ser, una hermosa calidez, quería encontrar a Kakashi y decirle cuanto le amaba, quería decirle que todo lo que había pasado anoche y que ella había tomado por un sueño, eso había sido lo más bello de su vida, quería que para él también lo fuera. Fue a buscarle por toda la casa, al balcón, a la sala, las escaleras, por todos lados y la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se hacía cada vez más tenue, hasta que exhausta, volvió a la habitación de nuevo, y se encontró con algo que no había notado hasta ese momento, la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta, una terrible verdad la acompañó en la fuga de aquella hermosa calidez, misma que ahora era remplazada por frio, Kakashi la había dejado sola

Lo que significo tanto para ella, no había sido nada para Kakashi.

-"¿Y si…yo lo malinterprete todo?"- pensó angustiada.

-Seguramente él no quería despertarse al lado de una cría enamorada- esta vez externó su dolor, comenzó a dolerle el pecho hasta provocar que se sentara en la cama para poder tomar un poco de aire, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar

- Esto fue producto del alcohol, yo…fui una estúpida al pensar que significaba algo para él-

Y aunque era cierto que no habían tenido más contacto que sólo caricias, ese bello momento lo había sido todo para Sakura

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que llorar? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que acaba llorando? se abrazó a si misma dejando que sus lágrimas le cubrieran por entero las mejillas- ¿Ahora como voy a poder verlo a la cara?-

El frio viento de la tarde la hizo congelarse aún más, no valía para nada que el astro rey estuviera en mitad del cielo, sus rayos simplemente, no podía calentarla

-Ni siquiera me dejo una nota, seguramente piensa que todo esto fue un error.-

Al otro lado de la ciudad un hombre estaba en las puertas de la aldea cumpliendo su misión, era Hatake Kakashi ataviado en su uniforme ANBU, escoltaba a un peligroso prisionero de la hoja, que herido y sangrante de su brazo derecho, venia a las puertas de la aldea. Pero aunque débil, este no dejaba de ser sumamente peligroso.

Éste, estaba atado de pies y manos, a penas para moverse, sujeto fuertemente con un poderoso jutsu, y era la tarea de Kakashi y otro tantos especializados ANBU, que llegara con la suprema Kage de la tierra del fuego, para llegar a un acuerdo

El prisionero, cabizbajo y sin mirar a nadie, se dejó conducir hacia la gobernante de los ojos ámbar, como si no hubiera sido suficiente, le habían colocado una máscara a éste para que no fuera reconocido, así que a la mirada de los demás, el rostro del chico estaba escondido. Al llegar frente a ella, la quinta Hokage, sólo le fue permitido a Kakashi estar dentro de la habitación, los demás ANBU tenían custodiada desde afuera la habitación, con ordenes de matar si alguien rompía el sello desde dentro para escapar.

Pasaron las horas y el ambiente era cada vez más tenso, la Hokage estaba dispuesta ya a hablar, pero no a ser flexible, lo cual se notaba en su endurecido gesto.

-Sabes-principió- No es normal tenerte como visitante de la hoja, no lo tomes como un cumplido, para ser honesta no es grata tu presencia- Tomó un largo suspiro, dejando salir lentamente el aire, pero sin dejar su duro semblante ablandarse siquiera un poco.

- Dime de una buena vez que es lo que quieres ¿Atacar?

-De haberlo querido, ya lo hubiera hecho ¿No?- Alegó sin mucho interés, recalcando lo obvio.

-¡No juegues conmigo maldito mocoso!- Respondió violentamente levantándose de su lugar, y golpeando el archivero que un instante, cayó hecho añicos al suelo.

-No lo hago, sólo respondo conforme a la calidad de sus preguntas-respondió socarronamente.

-¿Qué te has creído?-esta vez el gesto pasó a ser uno de irá, y sobre todo de impotencia por no poder matar ahí mismo al chico.

-Mejor siéntese, me es preciso hablar con usted- le espeto liberándose sin problema alguno del poderoso jutsu que lo ataba, sorprendiendo de sobre manera a la líder, el ninja que copia respondió presuroso formando rápidamente una serie de sellos dispuesto a atacar, y dar la señal a sus compañeros de que entraran.

-¿Es miedo lo que veo en su rostro?- inquirió airosamente, pero sin ánimo alguno

-¡Basta, detente! Yo soy la Gondaime Hokage, líder de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, puedo encargarme perfectamente de este mocoso-dijo deteniendo a su escolta

-Le he dicho que no hace falta, no he venido a pelear- le dijo con el mismo tono monótono que había estado utilizando desde un principio.

- Claro que… si le apetece- le miró desafiante- Pelearemos después de que sea escuchado, lo puedo hacer, incluso estando en estas condiciones- esta vez fue la Hokage quien lo miró, pero más específicamente vio el brazo herido de este.

-Y bien- dijo la rubia, retomando nuevamente su asiento- ¿Qué demonios quieres de esta aldea, que tú, querías destruir? …Uchiha Sasuke - dijo lo mas calmadamente que pudo estas palabras, tan desafiante, incluso volcando su silla hacía la aldea por unos momentos, dándole así la espalda al moreno.

-Justicia-dijo mientras se desprendía de la máscara que le habían colocado, mostrando así sus profundos ojos negros.

-Explícate- sorbió un trago de sake que escondía entre sus ropas

-He escapado de Madara, y no pienso volver- desvió la vista de cualquier mirada.

-Ahh y piensas que yo voy a creer tu cuento barato- se burló de él

- No pretendo que lo haga, pero… quiero volver a esta aldea para pelear-

-¿Porqué querrías hacer eso?- se volteó a verlo, con mirada intrigada

- Porque él…-pausó por un momento y volteó a ver a la ventana para ver como un pequeño halcón revoloteaba cerca de ahí, se notaba que le costaba trabajo expresar lo que quería- Ha despertado a mi hermano- por fin pronunció, dolido.

-¿Cómo?- lo miro perpleja

-Eso mismo, que ha revivido a Itachi, planea utilizarlo, no pienso tolerar esto, voy a acabar con esta absurda guerra, incluso antes de que empiece.- Nuevamente la irá y la profunda sed de sangre enemiga era todo lo que inundaba la mirada de Sasuke.

- ¡Después de todo lo que mi hermano sufrió, ahora lo trae de la tumba para manipularlo, y hacerle ver los horrores de la guerra!- explotó sin poder contenerse, por el dolor de su hermano- de los horrores de los que el tanto renegaba-lo pronunció casi murmurado y recobrando su antiguo coraje, recordando que no se encontraba solo en esa habitación finalizó.

-Hasta entonces, que Konoha cuente con mi lealtad, lo que pase después no es problema mío-

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

- A que cuando todo esto termine, puede que yo termine destruyendo Konoha, esto es sólo una alianza temporal - la miró, y esta vez con el sharingan activado

-¿Y tú te piensas mocoso, que yo voy a permitirte estar en Konoha mientras espías y vigilas para luego destruirla?- le gritó esta vez destruyendo el escritorio que se interponía entre ambos y acercándose peligrosamente para asestarle un potente golpe

Éste, lo esquivó con facilidad, mientras los perros de Kakashi hacían aparición para inmovilizar a Sasuke, quien advirtió rápidamente al ANBU de reojo

Así que… después de todo eras tú, Hatake Kakashi-

He dicho que no busco oponentes- Se dirigió a la Hokage- Pero conmigo de su lado piénsenlo, el plan de Madara sea cual sea, se retrasa sin mi sharingan- Esto detuvo indudablemente a la rubia

La Hokage se mordió los labios pues sabía que el malcriado tenia la razón, sin mencionar que él seria una poderosa arma en la guerra, misma que aún no comenzaba, pero misma también que ya había sido firmada y declarada, empezaría en cualquier momento.

Conteniendo su ira Tsunade se volvió de espaldas mirando hacia la ventana, y tomando un sorbo más de sake.

Sé, que Madara les dio seis meses para el inicio de la guerra

Ese maldito engreído- siseo la rubia, mientras apretaba a límites insospechados las palmas de sus manos, provocando que la botella e sake se partiera en mil pedazos, y sangrara la mano de la mujer.

Lo único que pido es volver- era ese un tono ¿Suplicante?... Eso le pareció a la kunoichi

¡Pero tú no entiendes! Los aldeanos jamás lo permitirán después de todas las atrocidades que has hecho ¡Por dios no puedes esperar a que se te reciba con flores!

Sólo quiero que considere las ventajas además …- agregó sin quererlo- yo podría ir encubierto- ¿El engreído Uchiha estaba cediendo? ¿El orgulloso Sasuke, estaba dispuesto a cooperar, sin chistar?

¡Este era un día de sorpresas!

Acorralada como estaba, la de mujer atinó a ver a Kakashi mientras este hacia desaparecer a sus perros de caza y se quitaba la máscara ANBU dando paso ya a la usual

-¿Tú qué piensas?- interrogó al ANBU

-Es… peligroso tenerle aquí- le previno, más por el bien propio- Sin embargo- dejó que hablara el shinobi que era- ¿Alguien sabe que te dirigías hacia acá?- aventuró, esta vez hacía Sasuke

-En absoluto- le respondió ¿Esperanzado?

-Puede que sea de beneficio para Konoha y para todas las naciones tenerle escondido fuera de los alcances de Madara…y de todos- dijo esto en tono preocupado, pensando en especial en alguien

Una duda asaltó a la rubia, y se atrevió a preguntarle al moreno

¿Por qué entre todas las aldeas has decidido venir aquí?-

Porque en otros pueblos causaría alboroto, él sabría rápidamente donde estoy, y yo alguna vez fui parte de esta… aldea-

Puedes quedarte, pero bajo la estricta vigilancia del cuerpo ANBU y el equipo Kakashi- esto último lo dijo mirando al peli plateado, al cual no le pareció del todo la noticia.

Entendido – acertó a responder el dueño de la mascara

…Además- añadió el pelinegro, con una siniestra mirada, mientras se dirigía a la salida- Me gustan sus ciudadanos

Eso que percibía Kakashi en el Uchiha ¿Era una sonrisa? Sí, ese gesto, era pequeño y casi imperceptible, pero él lo notó ¡Como si él quisiera que se diera cuenta de esa pequeña sonrisa! ¿Es que planeaba algo?

Había sido el peor momento para que Sasuke apareciera, y aunque ese chico fue su alumno por años, y por tanto le tenía un gran aprecio, no podía permitir que lastimara a las personas que él más quería, no podía permitir que la volviera a dañar a ella.

_-"Te protegeré con mi vida, Sakura-."_

Xxx

Xx

X

Continuará

X

Xx

Xxx

Y bueno aquí termina el siguiente capítulo de Me enamoré de mi enemigo, jeje les mando abrasitos estrujantes y mi agradecimiento por dedicarle a mi historia su valioso tiempo

Por cierto alguien mas pensó que fue ironico que Sakura se preocupe por como vera a Kakashi a la cara? Digo igual no lo ve…como sea

Nos leemos luego

Ja ne!


	6. ¿Cómo se lo digo?

Bueno bueno aquí estoy sho Lilith's angel una vez más con un capítulo de esta historia que personalmente me tiene muy enganchada, muchas grax por leer esta historia y seguir comentándola, los que no ANIMO todavía pueden.

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mostrados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, que son de su total autoría, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia (que es original mía, bajo este seudónimo) sin afán de lucro

Xxx

En el cap anterior jeje

xx

Eso que percibía Kakashi en el Uchiha ¿Era una sonrisa? Sí, ese gesto, era pequeño y casi imperceptible, pero él lo notó ¡Como si él quisiera que se diera cuenta de esa pequeña sonrisa! ¿Es que planeaba algo?

Había sido el peor momento para que Sasuke apareciera, y aunque ese chico fue su alumno por años, y por tanto le tenía un gran aprecio, no podía permitir que lastimara a las personas que él más quería, no podía permitir que la volviera a dañar a ella.

_-"Te protegeré con mi vida, Sakura-."_

Xxx

Xx

x

¿Cómo le daría esta noticia a Sakura? Anoche había sido el momento perfecto para confesarse con ella, las cosas por fin tomaban lugar. Y ahora, pasaba esto... Sonaba más bien a una mal jugada del destino ¿Es que acaso tenía que querer profundamente algo, y luego esperar con una sonrisa a perderlo? Sencillamente no era justo. Aunque claro ¿Quién dijo que la vida era justa?

Ahora el renegado Uchiha, se encontraba en la Aldea de la Hoja, tan cerca de Sakura ¡Podía perderla!

El Sol aún brillaba en el cielo, era un día maravilloso, habían nubes en el horizonte, sí, pero lejanas y lozanas, fuera del alcance de la preciosa aldea. Todos los aldeanos se encontraban disfrutando de aquel hermoso día, todos sonriendo, jugando, y él... Él estaba frente al monumento de los caídos, contándole sus penas a su fiel amigo Obito ¡Vaya ironía! ¿No? Le pedía consejo a su amigo ¡Un Uchiha! A sabiendas de que la causa de su problema, era también un Uchiha.

Miró al portentoso cielo, con su único ojo visible a los demás; respiró honda y profundamente, como nunca antes, intentando recordar la fragancia de su tierna alumna, de aquella linda chiquilla, que había logrado cambiar tantas cosas, por el simple hecho de quedarse a su lado.

_-"Sakura"-._ Pensó, evocando en su mente, lo feliz que habían estado anoche los dos juntos, cuando no se vieron como alumna y maestro.

El cielo se mostraba apacible para con él, el viento movió frágilmente las hojas, provocando un suave y hermoso baile como si quisiera con ello consolar al shinobi. Sin embargo, sumergido en sus cavilaciones tanto como lo estaba, el Hatake no reparó ni un minuto en eso, si no antes en ella otra vez.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, la chica de cabellos rosados se ahogaba en dudas y preguntas.

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde su despertar, y saliendo de su ensimismamiento comenzó a limpiar el desastre de la noche anterior. Después de todo, no quería tener más pruebas de que la habían abandonado.

Recogió pues, todo meticulosamente, y posteriormente se metió a bañar, fue ahí cuando se permitió a si misma pensar un poco más sobre la noche anterior.

_-"Bueno, no tengo porque hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua ¿O sí? Después de todo, no pasó mucho"-_ intentó tranquilizarse a sí misma

"_-¡No, tonta nada más, la mejor noche de tu vida, eso fue lo único que pasó!"-_ la reprendió su inner

_-"Tu cállate que eres la ultima... cosa, con la que me gustaría hablar"- _Trató de reprender a su inner.

¿Sería una buena idea estrellar la cabeza contra la pared para hacer que se callara la inner?

_-"Pues no, así que mejor vete acostumbrando a que hable"-_ respondió airosa ésta, adivinando el plan de la Haruno.

-"Uy, sí ¡Cómo tú me resuelves problemas en lugar de ocasionármelos! Mira estoy ansiosa de escucharte"- le dijo con sarcasmo, agregándole a su acto movimientos exagerados y burlescos.

-_Bueno ya, puede que me haya pasado un poco anoche_- Se sonrojó, aceptando un tanto su culpa

-¿Un poco? ¿Sólo un poco?- enfureció, queriendo propinarle un golpe, y recordando claro que no era posible. Y olvidando claro que hablar en sus pensamientos, estaba tan furiosa que no se dio cuenta, cuando empezó a hablar en voz alta

-_Bueno lo importante no es eso, si no qué beneficios te trajo_- Le sonrió entre triunfante y pervertida.

-¡Ahh claro! ¿Pero como no me di cuenta antes? Déjame resumirlo para ti-La enfrentó- Hoy en la mañana, desperté con una jaqueca terrible, y encima sola, abandonada ¡Porque me mandaron al demonio!- le espetó por fin hecha una furia, y con la amenaza que le hacían sus ojos por comenzar a derramar lágrimas.

-Sha, no seas tan negativa a lo mejor tuvo cosas que hacer y tu eres la que dramatiza- Le restó importancia al asunto.

-¿Uhh?- Entendía un poco de que hablaba su yo interno.

-Siempre tan elocuente- Se burló de la chica- Dime ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un desayuno en la cama, mariachis a la puerta de tu balcón, una confesión de rodillas con anillo y todo? Daa, no seas anticuada- ironizó nuevamente

-Bueno, pues no, no esperaba eso, pero sí al menos que no me abandonara- le "miró" triste.

-Ahh no seas cursi, eres una kunoichi y él es un shinobi, ambos tienen misiones y cosas que cumplir-

-Ah, ósea que debo conformarme con ser la segunda después de su trabajo- Le reclamó.

-¿No me decías que él no te interesaba? Entonces ¿Por qué te molesta tanto ser la segunda?- Esa mirada victoriosa lo decía todo, había ganado la partida y con ello, la confesión de la chica.

-Bue...bu...bueno- se sintió acorralada

-Sí, si ya sé, lo quieres, lo adoras pero no puedes reconocerlo, porque él es mayor que tú, tú eres una cría bla bla bla ¡Yo soy tu! A mí no me engañas, nunca lo has hecho-

-Sí, bueno, está bien, tienes razón, y ¿Qué con mi pregunta? ¿Sólo debo aspirar a estar después de su vida shinobi?- Le preguntó curiosa, como si esa pequeña parte de ella conociera las respuestas del universo.

-¡Pues no tonta! Es que tú y él no son nada, pero te adelantas y haces conclusiones antes de tiempo, espera a ver cómo te trata, como reacciona, y ya veremos- La tranquilizó, y pensándolo bien tal vez si había metido un poquito la pata.

-Está bien después de todo creo que las cosas no pueden empeorar-suspiró cansada

-Igual…podemos apostar-susurró la inner, tan para sí, que ni la misma Sakura entendió el cuchicheo.

Le tomó más tiempo del esperado terminar de ducharse puesto que la intrépida chica en su interior, había alargado un poco la charla, pero ahora se sentía mejor ¡Era cierto! Tendría que esperar a ver qué pasaba, no podía ponerse negativa desde el principio

Al salir de la regadera pudo encontrar en mitad de su cama, un pergamino invocado.

Se acercó a él y lo abrió, era la Hokage que solicitaba verla en ese mismo instante, bueno en realidad hace 20 minutos, seguramente el pergamino ya llevaba buen rato de ser invocado.

-¡Dios mío tengo que vestirme ahora mismo o me va a matar!- corrió apresuradamente mientras se vestía de manera desigual, no quería pasar nuevamente por los crueles regaños y castigos de su maestra.

Así que, con el cabello medio mojado y suelto, saltó a la brisa de la tarde dirigiéndose a la torre Hokage, donde esta le esperaba ansiosa y preocupada.

Sí, preocupada, porque deseaba con todo su corazón, no tener que darle la noticia de que aquel que fue prohibido mencionar en presencia de Sakura, se encontraba hoy en su amada aldea.

Aquel chico cruel, que siempre jugó con el corazón de Sakura, que jamás la amó, aquel que la atacó junto a su mejor amigo, él mismo que traicionó a la aldea, y que ahora pedía el asilo de la misma.

¡Su gran amor... y el gran traidor de Konoha!

Mientras que lo peor del asunto, era que al orgullo Uchiha, no le hacía ni la más mínima ilusión el reencontrase con su antiguo equipo ¡A él no le interesaba Sakura en absoluto!

A decir verdad, ese chico atado en la oficina de la Gondaime, en espera de su pasado equipo, no se sentía más emocionado que de costumbre, aunque ciertamente sí sentía algo: Enojo, sí, estaba furioso consigo mismo ¿Cómo era posible que sus actos no fueran guiados por su razonamiento? ¿Por qué si odiaba tanto esa asquerosa aldea conformista… por qué, por qué demonios había vuelto a ella?

Su hermano se había sacrificado en nombre de esa aldea barata, lo había dado todo por esa triste aldea, y por esos míseros ciudadanos que no hicieron nada por ayudarlo, cada vez que pensaba en ello la sangre le hervía, y tenía tantas ganas de hacerles pagar. Sin embargo le enojaba aún más el hecho de haber regresado.

Era como si lo hiciera todo mal, cuando era pequeño solía creer, que su familia era como cualquier otra, solía creer que él mismo era feliz, y luego vino la masacre Uchiha, vivió lleno de rencor y odio buscando sólo venganza contra el traidor de su hermano, para luego al verle morir por su mano, darse cuenta que había matado al ser que más le amó y que a costa de su vida, lo había dado todo por protegerle.

Había traicionado a su aldea para cumplir ese oscuro propósito, para darse cuenta más tarde de que ese, era el único lugar que conocía como más cercano a la palabra hogar.

Por primera vez en algún tiempo, el azabache había fruncido el ceño detrás de esa máscara de prisionero, era un gesto que únicamente hacía, cuando se hallaba acorralado por un pensamiento, que objetivamente le daba en que recapacitar.

Continuamente un nuevo pensamiento rodeaba su cabeza ¿Y si desde un principio se había equivocado? Todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces era odiar, y no era como que le hubiera dado buenos resultados, tal vez la nostalgia de la aldea, y recordar los días en los que creyó en la inocencia de la gente, lo hacían pensar ahora en cosas ilusas y de vago porvenir.

Había cortado todos sus lazos con esa aldea, pero ¿De qué le sirvió eso? ¿Le hizo más feliz? ¿Era eso lo que Itachi quería? Esos seres que consideraba inferiores como para ser llamados por él "amigos" habían intentado con todo su corazón, librarlo de la oscuridad, habían tratado desesperadamente, de sanar su dolor.

La verdad era, que él nunca había estado solo en esa aldea, fue cuando la imagen de aquella chica revoltosa, surcó su mente

-"Sakura"- pensó e involuntariamente volteó su rostro para verla entrar por esa puerta, toda hecha un desastre, con las mejillas arreboladas, rojas, seductoras; producto del cansancio de correr hasta allí, con los cabellos desordenados y cortos dirigiéndose hacia todos lados, con sus poderosos ojos verdes, felices, y radiantes… Como siempre.

Por un momento, pensó que esa sonrisa desvergonzada y resplandeciente que mostraba ese feliz rostro, era para él, pero descartó esa idea, al saberse con la misma máscara con la que llegó preso.

Ella, esa chica que miraba desde dos metros a la distancia, era la dulce niña que una vez le juró amor eterno, y que ahora, convertida en una hermosa mujer estaba frente a él. Volvió a sentir odio, ella se veía tan feliz, tan entera ¿Le había olvidado? ¡Quería decirle que estaba ahí! Quería que ella supiera que seguía con vida, y más que otra cosa, deseo con unas potentes ganas, que ella lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos.

De alguna manera, la repulsión hacia esa aldea había mermado un poco, ahora comenzaba a pensar que no sería tan aburrido pasar un poco de tiempo en esa aldea.

-Buenos día Tsunade-sama- se inclinó a modo de reverencia frente a la gobernante, no perdía el tono de cansancio y respiraba; bien se le notaba, con algo de dificultad - Lamento mucho llegar tan tarde, pero es que…-detuvo su excusa porque en realidad no tenía ninguna planeada, normalmente la Hokage la callaba antes de poder terminar el "Buenos días" ¡Algo andaba mal!

-¿Su…sucede algo Tsunade-sama?- preguntó preocupada acercándose al escritorio, al percatarse que la de ojos ámbar sostenía una mirada severa. Estaba tensa, la miraba directamente, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en algún pensamiento. La rubia dio vuelta a su silla y con gesto decidido, le hizo un ademán con la mano, indicándole que no diera un paso más, y está detuvo la marcha y volvió a su lugar.

-Veras, he llamado al equipo Kakashi…- la chica de hebras rosadas se tensó al escuchar ese peculiar nombre- …así que, espera a que lleguen los demás integrantes -le dijo nerviosa, como si estuviera incomoda por algo en particular. La rubia se mordía los labios, no era una manía muy común en ella.

Sin quererlo, reparó en el chico ataviado de ropajes desgastados, pero comunes, con una máscara que ocultaba su rostro, éste estaba recargado en una pared mirando la escena, hizo el intento de ver a su maestra para preguntarle silenciosamente quien era ese chico, y esta sólo le contestó volteando la espalda y tornando sus pasos a la ventana, para ver la aldea, mientras dejaba del lado una botella de sake, aún sin tomar.

Y para cuando Sakura volteó a ver a ese chico nuevamente, este inesperadamente le hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo. Eso le pareció extraño, pero le respondió con una calurosa sonrisa.

En ese momento, las puertas del lugar se abrieron de par en par, mostrando a un apuesto chico de encantadora sonrisa, y escandalosa voz.

-Hola abuela ¿Tienes una misión para nosotros? ¡Qué bueno que decidiste juntar de nuevo al equipo Kakashi! Hace mucho que no nos vemos- gritó estridentemente, sin notar claro que un chico enmascarado, (No precisamente Kakashi), se sonreía de manera nostálgica, quizá egocéntrica.

-Hola Sakura-chan ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te gustó tu cumpleaños?- le preguntó sonriente, con aquella confianza mal cimentada que tanto le caracterizaba.

_-"¿Cumpleaños_?"-Se pensó el chico detrás de la máscara.

Estando a punto de golpearle por escandaloso, la de mirada jade, logró ver entrar a Kakashi de la misma puerta por la que entró Naruto, y su furia se fue al caño, siendo remplazada por ¿Inseguridad?

-Sí Naruto, me gustó mucho la fiesta…y todo- Lo último fue claramente una indirecta.

¿Era la idea de Sasuke o había notado cierta incomodidad de Sakura respecto a Kakashi?

La Hokage volteó a verlos con mirada aún seria, y preparando un tono firme para que su voluntad no flaqueara ¡Ella era una líder! De ninguna manera se podía permitir titubeos.

_-"Gomenasai…Sakura"-_ pensó dolosamente, sabía cuánto desequilibraría esto a su alumna, pero no tenía opción, Sasuke era un buen as bajo la manga, podría determinar el curso de la guerra, o incluso, al vencedor de ésta.

-Los he llamado, porque efectivamente tengo una misión para ustedes, este sujeto- dijo señalando al chico en harapos.

-Es un peligroso criminal- Sakura y Naruto se tensaron automáticamente, tomando precaución entonces del sujeto, mientras sus miradas iban a parar en ese extraño- Traicionó a la aldea, y ahora, busca aliarse con nosotros, puede sernos de gran ayuda y es por eso que al final nos vimos obligados a aceptarle, pero es su misión…-

-Espera abuela…-la interrumpió, el de mirada celeste- traicionó a Konoha ¿Y lo recibimos como si nada?

-Así es, pero no sin represalias, por eso, su trabajo, es escoltarlo y vigilarlo en todo momento, si comete un solo error, ustedes- Tenía que pronunciarlo, pero ella sabía que aquel oscuro ser alguna vez fue su amigo.

Los cuatro presentes le miraron intrigados.

-Tienen la obligación…- recalcó-… de matarlo enseguida.-sentenció

Sakura volteó a verle nuevamente, ¿Es que de verdad era tan peligroso?

-¿Entendieron? Díganlo ahora que no saben quién es- Sakura no cabía en intrigas ¿Qué clase de orden era aquella?- Porque cuando lo sepan…- Su voz sonó triste, como si tuviera un sentimiento atorado en medio de la garganta y tuviera que aguantárselo ahí-… No habrá manera de retractarse- la peli rosa quiso saber, quien era aquel extraño.

-¡Hai!- Dijeron al unísono, no sin desconcierto

-Pues bien, ya puedes mostrar tu cara-

Una manos blancas como la porcelana, dejaron al descubierto un pálido pero sublime rostro, con ojos negros, iguales a la noche, que dejaban ver pequeños y casi imperceptibles destellos en ellos, acompañados de una tez cansada, que bien parecía haber encontrado regocijo, y enmarcando su rostro, poseía sedosos y negros cabellos.

El rostro de Kakashi pasó inmediatamente a observar a Sakura, ésta con el gesto petrificado en espanto y sorpresa, notó como sus ojos comenzaban a llamar a las lágrimas a venir.

-Sasu…ke…-kun- dijo involuntariamente, pero el escuchar aquello, provocó en el ninja que copia la cimentación de sus miedos, ella aún amaba al Uchiha, ¡Le amaba! y él no iba a verse como un tonto enamorado al que le arrebatan lo más querido, lo suyo con Sakura, había acabado… antes de comenzar.

-Teme- dijo un dolido rubio, pero inmediatamente sonrió

-Sakura ¡Es Sasuke, es el teme! ¡Volvió!- la miró con alegría, y regocijo ¡Por fin el equipo siete estaba junto otra vez! Naruto estaba que no cabía de la emoción, su hermano, su mejor amigo, su enemigo; por fin estaba en la aldea ¡había vuelto! No podía estar más feliz.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Naruto corrió a abrazarlo, dejando atrás a Sakura y a Kakashi.

-Ehh dobe ten cuidado-dijo sin aceptar que le lastimaba un poco ese poderoso abrazo, pero no tanto como el hecho, de que la chica no fuera la que se tirara a sus brazos, fue entonces cuanto tanto Naruto como Sakura, voltearon su mirada hacia el brazo del chico que parecía está roto, y que de hecho hasta sangraba un poco.

-Anda Sakura, ve con el ¡Por fin ha vuelto nuestro Sasuke!- le dijo a la chica al oído, fingiendo una sonrisa, con su único ojo visible.

-Pero…yo…- Intentó expresarse, quería decirle tantas cosas, quería que supiera cómo se sentía, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado para eso

-Ve, esa herida puede ser grave- mintió, sabía que era una herida leve, que no necesitaba mayor atención, pero necesitaba que la chica ocupara su atención en otra cosa, para poder escapar y entonces sí, desmoronarse

Y lo había logrado pues la joven entendía que era una kunoichi que salvaba vidas antes que una mujer.

Así que sin mucha gana, dio la espalda a Kakashi, y fue a con Sasuke

- Déjame ver eso- le dijo tímidamente sin mirarlo a la cara, y haciendo que Naruto se hiciera un poco al lado.

-Será mejor que te lo lleves a la enfermería, hazle un estudio completo y…bueno tú ya sabes que hacer- le dijo la rubia, sin perder el gesto de formalidad.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama- Respondió obediente, mientras se encaminaba rumbo a la enfermería, con Sasuke a sus espaldas.

-¿Cree que es seguro el que vayan sin vigilancia?- le espetó preocupado el shinobi del sharingan izquierdo

-Es que acaso no confía en las habilidades que usted mismo me enseño, sensei?- dijo resentida deteniendo el paso, sin volteándose a verle ¡Qué dolor, la subestimaban de nuevo!

-Tranquilo Kakashi-sensei, es sólo Sasuke- le dijo tranquilizadoramente el kitsune

¡Pero si por eso lo decía, era Sasuke, no era de fiarse! Esto último no lo dijo, pero su mirada le expresó a la Hokage su sentir. Esta asintió con complicidad, y le indicó con gestos silenciosos que todo estaba bajo control.

-No pretendía ofenderte, Sakura- se disculpó y se retiró a un lado, dejando la puerta libre para salir.

Una vez que la chica salió, Sasuke se detuvo a poca distancia del peli plateado, con gesto neutro, sin emociones, le expresó

-Descuida, no lastimaré a Sakura- ¿Era eso sarcasmo? ¿Hablaba enserio? Eso, eran ganas de molestar al prójimo, era inverosímil describir un tono de expresión en esa voz apagada. Pero no le dio tiempo a interceptar una respuesta coherente, pues el de ojos negros ya había emprendido nuevamente, el paso en pos de la chica.

A pesar de estar más cabreado que cualquier vez en su vida, Kakashi no perdió nunca la sonrisa en su cara, incluso cuando se retiró a su casa para trazar un plan (orden de la Hokage), ideado para lidiar con el pequeño Uchiha. Estaba… ¿Feliz?

¿Era una reacción estándar? Sasuke fue parte del equipo siete, el alumno al que más tiempo le dedicó, ese chico siempre fue la esperanza del peli plateado, todos sabían que ambos compartían muchas cosas en común, y al poder salvar al chico, era como si él mismo se hubiera salvado años atrás. Sería la prueba viviente de que había tomado el camino correcto.

Pero ¿Era realmente feliz? Para todos era claro, pero en realidad esa reacción no lo era tanto ¿Cómo estar feliz de que una sombra del pasado venga a arrebatarte algo que tanto amas? ¿Cómo puede hacerte feliz, algo que amenaza con destruir tu paz y tu tranquilidad? ¿Es justo esperar que descoloquen tu vida, y luego cuando por fin vuelves a acomodarla, vuelvan con el mismo afán y les recibas de manos abiertas y sonrisa a la cara?

¿Es eso de verdad normal? Las personas normales suelen complicarse un poco la vida, siempre quieren ganar más dinero, siempre van en busca de aventuras, no les gusta lo monótono, pero cuando no eres una persona normal y corriente, y tu trabajo es ser un shinobi, cuando se te paga por poner tu vida al filo de la navaja, los problemas tampoco son comunes y corrientes.

Hatake Kakashi era un hombre que como cualquier otro, quería amar a alguien y ser correspondido, pero para un shinobi eso nunca es sencillo, se había enamorado de una chica más joven que él, encima… ¡Su estudiante! Ésta, era también alumna de la mismísima Hokage Gondaime, poseía una fuerza sobre humana, y un amigo (cof cof Naruto cof) bastante celoso, y por si fuera poco, el renegado Uchiha, su antiguo amor, había vuelto como resucitado del pasado a remover los sentimientos de la chica, cuando él por fin planeaba confesarse.

Si es que había un dios, éste tenía un sentido del humor retorcido y planes sádicos ¡Vaya! Ésta era la última, puñetera vez que creía en la buena voluntad de Dios.

Sí, el destino era un tanto cruel; sin embargo siendo el ninja prestigioso que era, él no podía derrumbarse, sino antes, tomar las cosas con serenidad, porque era lo único que le quedaba a su dignidad, porque era el último peldaño que le quedaba para sostener su dolido corazón, porque no se permitiría amar algo tan sólo para ver como se le iba de las manos, y si tendría que arrancarse el corazón, para volver a ver a Sakura de nuevo como su discípula y nada más, pues bien ¡Lo haría!

Si la chica le quería de verdad, ella vendría a él, él la esperaría con el corazón roto y los brazos abiertos, pero si ella ya no lo amaba… si ella aún quería al Uchiha, ya no creía tener razones para continuar en la aldea.

A pesar de haberse ido ya tanto sus compañeros como Kakashi, Naruto seguía en la oficina de la rubia, una vez que esta salió de su ensimismamiento y volteó a verlo, percatándose de su presencia, resentida por creerse sola, le espetó de mala gana.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? Pierdes mi tiempo-

Contra lo que pudiera pensarse, Naruto entendía que Sakura era como una hija para Tsunade, y comprendía que tenía que estar de mal humor, por verse obligada a aceptar a alguien que le causó tanto dolor. Así que, por única ocasión, paciente, y calmado, preguntó.

-¿Y… donde va a vivir el teme? – Pensándolo bien, era una pregunta demasiado coherente, que la Hokage no se había detenido a pensar.

-Él vivirá en los barrios Uchiha, están abandonados y casi nadie pasa por ahí, entre menos personas sepan de su alojo aquí, mejor. Se lo comunicaré en cuanto Sakura termine- la rubia miró intrigada al Uchiha en busca de algún resquicio de queja, tan solo quería una excusa para desquitar su enojo, pero esta vez la madurez hizo un pequeño halo de luz en Naruto y éste sabía lo que la rubia planeaba- o ¿Hay algún problema?

-Ninguno- respondió sinceramente, avanzando el paso

-Entonces, puedes retirarse- sentenció la Hokage, con la ya usual botella de sake en la mano y la mirada una vez más puesta en la aldea

Jamás se cansaría de admirar ese lugar tan querido que le traía a la mente tan valiosos recuerdos, llenos de cariño, y de amor.

"Dan, hermano ¿Qué harían ustedes en esta situación?" y el Sake comenzó a recorrer su sistema nuevamente

Una vez que Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a la enfermería, la chica se dirigió sin palabras, ni gestos directo hacia el botiquín de primeros auxilios, mientras Sasuke se sentaba en la cama destinada a los enfermos.

Esto era extraño ¿Desde cuando Sakura le ignoraba tanto? Bufó sin quererlo ¡No le gustaba ser ignorado! ¿Y a quien sí? Esa chica que le estaba estrujando los sesos al azabache, se sentía exactamente de la misma manera, tampoco le gustaba ser ignorada, y Kakashi, la había ignorado, aparentemente tendría que obligarse a olvidar aquella bella noche que pasaron juntos, porque si a Kakashi no le daban ganas de decirle buenos días, menos iba a querer hablar de aquello.

Las dudas eran todo lo que se respiraba en el aire, y de repente un pequeño resquicio de irracionalidad atravesó la mente del chico, era producido por un ataque de orgullo ¿Cómo no iba a quererlo Sakura? Estaba así de fría con él, porque la noticia fue un shock para ella, pero pronto, cuando se recuperara de la feliz nueva, ella correría a sus brazos, rogando por su atención, justo como cuando eran críos.

Pero él no tenía tiempo de esperar a eso, así que sin pensarlo ni dos minutos, el moreno, avanzó hacia la chica.

Esta sumergida en sus propias cavilaciones, estando de espaldas al chico, intentando alcanzar unas vendas puestas en la estantería, sitió de repente algo, ubicado en donde la espalda inutiliza su nombre ¡Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca! Se sorprendió de sobremanera, pero aquel exalto, sólo provocó que el chico se acercara más a ella. Sintió el aliento del moreno exhalar en su cuello, y cuando este extendió su brazo, la peli rosa se congeló totalmente, había perdido toda oportunidad de hacer responder a su cuerpo; pero este únicamente le acercó las vendas en la estantería.

Ante esto Sakura solo respiró tranquila, y aun de espaldas le sonrió al joven.

-Arigatou Sasuke- "Fiuf por un momento aluciné, pero que bien que sólo era eso…"-pensó aliviada la inner

Sasuke hizo una mueca de desaprobación ¿Lo había llamado sólo Sasuke? Dejó que la chica se apartará un poco en busca de alguna respuesta, pero esta siguió ignorándolo de nuevo, esta vez dirigiendo sus pasos a un lavabo cercano para esterilizar sus manos

Y Sasuke yendo donde ella, le preguntó intrigado.

-¿Así que ahora soy sólo Sasuke?- Trató de restarle interés pero de verdad le cabreaba, el que esa insignificante chica lo desconociera

-¿A qué te refieres?- Sakura no entendía de qué hablaba, no había notado que hace poco había dejado de llamarle con el –antes-infaltable sufijo

- A que ya no me llamas más Sasuke-kun- volteó incomodo la mirada, y Sakura inicio su labor

-Lo siento, creía que te molestaba- se disculpó, pero aun sin prestarle atención, y empezando a poner alcohol a la herida, sin inmutar ni un poco al joven

-Uh-bufó el dueño del sharingan, cansado de verse en esa situación

-¿Te duele? -

-¡No!- Se apresuró a decir, herido por el orgullo

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, puedo intentar…- dijo mientras dejaba los instrumentos del lado, dándole nuevamente la espalda a Sasuke

¿Por qué seguía ignorándolo? La duda lo carcomía, su orgullo ya no le permitía un golpe más, así que tomándola por sorpresa éste la giró bruscamente, y de manera inesperada le plantó un beso nada inocente, pegando su cuerpo a ella cada vez más, pues la estaba acorralando contra la pared.

Cabe decir, que esto descolocó totalmente a la joven de ojos esmeralda, no sabía cómo responder, el que había sido el amor de su vida y por el cual había estado sufriendo hasta hace apenas unas semanas, ahora la estaba besando, desesperadamente exigiendo una respuesta, un gesto ¡Algo!

Quiso corresponderle, lo deseo con todas sus ganas, pero, la imagen sonriente de cierto shinobi de hebras plateadas, la hizo desechar esa idea, y haciendo acopio de la fuerza sobre humana que poseía, apartó eso sí, tierna pero decididamente, a Sasuke de su lado.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó, verdaderamente curiosa, porque a pesar de ese beso tan demandante, ahora que lo veía a la cara, no veía ni por asomo en sus ojos, un rastro de ternura, de amor, o siquiera afecto ¿Por qué la había besado entonces?

-¿A ti qué te parece? – se bufó de ella, recargando el brazo sano que le quedaba contra la pared para así con su cuerpo acorralar a la chica, para intentar besarla otra vez, con esa hambre voraz que enceguecía su mirada, pero esta vez la Haruno, estando ahora más espabilada, logró deshacerse de aquella prisión que representaban los brazos del menor de los Uchiha

-La pregunta es ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú?- le gruño el chico medio cabreado, persiguiendo los pasos de la chica que había huido donde la cama de hospital

-Te…tengo que curarte- No pudo evitar tartamudear, esa situación se estaba volviendo incómoda -Hay muchas cosas que tienes que hacer todavía, e…estas herido- Trató de defenderse

-Ambos sabemos, (y si no, te lo digo), que puedo hacer muchas cosas, incluso con un solo brazo- le susurró muy cerca del cuello, retirando algunos mechones de cabello que surcaban libres por éste, acercando demasiado su respiración demandante a ella. Esa respiración le decía más de lo que quería saber, agitada, sin compas, le exigía ser escuchada.

Definitivamente ella tenía que estar loca, o estar soñando, porque no era posible, no podía ser cierto que el Uchiha estuviera ahí, que hubiera regresado a la aldea y que encima le estuviera hablando con voz… ¡No podía ser ¡¿Seductora? No, definitivamente, tenía que haberse golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte, o tal vez el que se había golpeado, había sido él.

Rápidamente, la chica volteó a ver al Uchiha directamente quedando estrechamente juntos el uno del otro, y éste sonrió arrogantemente como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

_-"Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo".-_ Pensó astuto, sonriéndose así mismo, hasta que sintió la mano de Sakura en su frente y… ¿Qué estaba haciendo, acaso le revisaba la cabeza?

De un manotazo Sasuke apartó la mano de la chica, y fue al ataque nuevamente, pero ésta, se alejó rápidamente de él dándole una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?- sonrió victoriosa

-¿El qué?- cuestionó ahora sí, más que cabreado, ¿Esa chica jugaba con él?

-Te pudiste golpear la cabeza; sí, claro, eso fue, no te preocupes le llamaré a Shizune para que te haga unos estudios, ya me extrañaba el porqué te comportabas así, y seguro también tienes fiebre, por tanta sangre que perdiste, no te preocupes no te malinterpretaré, sé que estas herido y confundido- le dijo tranquilizadoramente mientras, le hacía recostarse en la cama

-Sakura pero…- Salió apresuradamente antes de permitirle dar una explicación ¿Es que no había sido lo suficientemente claro? Esta chica lo enfadaba, primero sin darle signos de quererla, ella se arrastraba y ahora que él daba un ligero interés, ella pensaba que se había golpeado la cabeza. Bueno ¿Esta chica era tonta?

De pronto un pensamiento peligroso surcó su mente, ¿Y si la guerra no se detenía? ¿Y si el moría en batalla dejando el legado Uchiha perdido para siempre? ¿No era también un objetivo para él continuar el estirpe de su familia? Restablecer su clan…

Pensándolo bien, la chica no era tan fea, podía considerársele incluso mona, eso sí, era estúpida y un mucho ingenua, pero de eso no habría porque preocuparse, obviamente los pequeños sacarían el intelecto del padre, además era una kunoichi, no una de las más poderosas pero era la famosa aprendiz de la Gondaime, una ninja medico, vamos que si le pasaba algo a él, sería conveniente tenerla cerca. En definitiva, hasta parecía un buen prospecto a madre, era una mujer ¿No? Seguro le serviría para su propósito.

"-_Interesante"-._ Recapacitó, comenzaba a no tenerle tanta repulsión a la chica

Las cosas que se pueden llegar a pensar, esa sucia aldea, al menos le estaba dando buenas ideas

Xxx

Xx

X

Continuará

X

Xx

Xxx

Que les parece? Estuvo bien, mal, regular QUIERO SU OPINION, actualizaré lo más pronto posible todos mis fics pero es que la uni me absorbe, pero es lo mejor de la vida! Comenten vale que me haría muy feliz Ahh todos los que ya lo hicieron MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS me han hecho tan feliz! XD


	7. Lluvia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este capítulo son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo la historia es propiedad mía bajo el seudónimo de Lilith's angel

Lamento mucho haber tardado con esta historia =( es que ... bueno... la inspiración me abandonó y olvidé porque fue que inicié está historia pero espero que no vuelva a ocurrir

Así que sin más aquí viene otro capítulo de "Me enamoré de mi enemigo"

*+Se acerca la lluvia+*

¿De qué iban las cosas? Bueno una cosa le quedaba clara, su vida no era aburrida, aunque algunas veces quizá prefería que si lo fuera, y es que tantas cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo, y no era para menos.

Había descubierto una hermosa y tortuosa amistad entre ella y Kakashi que más tarde se transformó en, bueno, otra cosa para ella, aunque para pesar suyo, suponía que para el Hatake no.

Sasuke "El renegado" Uchiha había vuelto a la aldea, la guerra se acercaba, y todos jugaban sus cartas bajo la mesa. Era como si en este mundo plagado de ninjas y armas no hubiera lugar para la inocencia.

Mientras se dirigía a la sala de estudios para ingresar el nombre del azabache en ella, no podía dejar de pensar en lo rara que se había tornado su vida desde hacía apenas unos meses, como sea que fuere tenía que aprender a aceptar el cambio, digo ¿Cuánto más podían cambiar las cosas? Se rió ante esa idea, y siguió con su rutina.

Tan ensimismada como estaba en sus propias cavilaciones, no notó como su vida ya había comenzado a ser planeada por el dueño de unos hermosos y felinos ojos negruzcos.

-Sakura-chan…

-¿mmm? Dime Naruto- respondió sin voltear aun pensando en "ridículas" cosas

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Se notaba la irritación en los ojos del Uchiha

-Ahh, lo siento es que a estas fechas sólo Naruto me llama Sakura-chan- le resto importancia, volteando a ver entonces a su interlocutor

-Pues a mí no me parece que me confundas con ese idiota-Esta vez lo dijo, no de aquella manera cariñosa en la que solían llamarse como colegas, sino más bien como si de verdad quisiera usar el término despectivamente

-Oye no es ningún idiota, a veces es un poco atolondrado, pero…

-¿Así que lo defiendes? - le espetó enojado, pero intentando ocultarlo bajo esa mirada de gesto indiferente

-Bueno, claro que lo defiendo, él me ha salvado incontables veces la vida y…

-Yo también te he salvado muchas veces la vida- la interrumpió ¿Era la idea de Sakura o Sasuke estaba realmente cabreado?

-Bueno, sí pero él no ha intentado matarme, y tú…pues bueno- se le ensombreció la mirada

-Verdaderamente no cambias, sigues siendo una molestia - dijo furioso tornando sus pasos a la salida- Me voy, no te tolero- termino por gritar lo último

-No, espera ¡Sasuke!- Pero éste no la escuchó ya que había dado un portazo saliendo hecho una furia hacia los terrenos Uchiha, y aunque a decir verdad no estaba tan enojado como su ceño lo dejaba ver, pues si estaba un poco cabreado por el hecho de que le confundieran con el rubio ¿Es que acaso era en el único chico en el que pensaba Sakura? Vamos de que se preocupaba él, sería imposible pensar que un "teme" como aquel…

Después de todo el kitsune siempre se la paso detrás de Sakura y esta ni sus luces, ella simplemente se arrastraba por la atención del azabache, y por favor ¿Quién en su sano juicio escogería al rubio por encima de la perfección Uchiha? Este juego lo tenía ganado y a la peli rosada la tenía ya en el bolsillo. Seguramente en cualquier momento ella lo iría a buscar a su propio territorio. Y desde luego él estaría preparado.

Sonrió de medio lado ante esa posibilidad.

"En toda batalla, siempre es mejor tener el territorio de tu lado eso es una ventaja inevitable en combate". Esto se estaba tornando incluso… interesante.

-Oh, lo que faltaba, lluvia- dijo volteando la mirada al cielo y notando como las oscuras nubes se arremolinaban unas contra otras formando una película de aspecto siniestro como techo de media tarde.

Y Sasuke no era el único que lo había notado, Sakura incluso sumergía en la confusión que le había provocado el repentino cambio de humor de su amigo, había volteado a ver también ese cielo

-Ahh genial lo que me faltaba, trabajo en mi día libre, ya todos se han ido y encima ahora voy a mojarme al ir a casa - se quejó

-Emm lo siento Sakura-san ¿Me hablaba?

-No, Irie-kun, hablaba sobre el clima, disculpa- Oh, no tenía derecho a quejarse, ese pobre chico nuevo, estaba igual que ella, había tenido que trabajar en su día libre, no podía desquitarse con él

-Si se ve bastante terrible, bueno la veo más tarde-

"_¿Qué? ¿Ya ha salido? Menudo rollo, ahora voy a ser la única tonta que va a quedarse a trabajar"_

_-_Vale, Irie-kun, nos vemos mañana, pasa un lindo día- le sonrió muy a su pesar…sinceramente

-Igualmente Sakura-san apresúrese, de seguro le esperan en casa-

Y esta vez la sonrisa que Sakura le devolvió no fue tan sincera como la primera, el chico únicamente quería darle un poco de ánimos a la chica, y sin intención alguna, consiguió lo contrario. A ella nadie la esperaba

"_Nadie tiene la culpa de que mi día libre este arruinado, aunque bueno tener que hacer estudios para Sasuke no es precisamente mi ideal de descanso"_

_-"Creo que ya sé con quien te gustaría pasarlos"- Justamente, en sus momentos de crisis emocional, muy cerca del borde de las lágrimas… ¡inner!_

"_Ohh vamos tienes que estar de broma ¿Tú en estos momentos?"_

_-Sí, justamente soy yo otra vez, creo que aún no te has acostumbrado a la idea de que yo soy parte de ti ¿O sí?_

_-Créeme intento con todas mis ganas que se me olvide, pero tú lo haces muy difícil- _No era una buena idea comenzar a delirar, pero al final se rindió, no era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer

_-Sí, lo sé, es parte de mi trabajo_- y casi pudo imaginarse que la inner sonreía con suficiencia

-_Vale ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_- Terminó cediendo

_-¿Qué insinúas, que no puedo venir a visitar a mi persona favorita sin tener un motivo aparente?-_ Cual cuento infantil mal redactado sobre la cabeza de aquella alucinación como la llamaba Sakura habían aparecido unas lindas aureolas

-_Pues si precisamente eso digo, tú nunca vienes si no es porque tienes un motivo_- y aquellas aureolitas se transformaron rápidamente en llamas remplazadas por diminutos cuernos

-_Está bien_- le canturreó como saludo de preescolar- _¿Qué… pasa con Kakashi? _– se aventuró a preguntar

-_Ohh vamos estoy trabajando, no tengo tiempo para niñerías- _Se estaba yendo por la tangente

-_Has estado evitando el tema_- insistió

-_Sí, igual que Kakashi_-

_-¡Exacto! ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Los dos están evitando esto… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso son idiotas? Fue una noche increíble ¿Por qué demonios se comportan como críos? Es más déjame salir por dos minutos, y ese hombre será mío… digo nuestro, nuestro, si jeje quise decir nuestro-_

-_De ninguna forma, ya bastante hice con beber más de la cuenta ese día, por culpa de tus consejos_- se dijo a sí misma no muy orgullosa de lo que había pasado, perdiendo la mirada en unos papeles regados por el piso debido al fuerte viento que se colaba por una ventana abierta- _Y sabes una cosa, creo que más tarde cuando termine de ordenar el papeleo para que Sasuke ingrese como ninja y como interno en el hospital, iré a verlo, sabes creo que se ha disgustado conmigo_

Y la inner fantaseaba con Kakashi- _¿Ahh, qué? ¿Perdón?-_

-_Sasuke, te hablaba de Sasuke_- le rectificó

-_Ahh, sí sí ese ¿Qué con él?-_ le restó importancia

-_Que voy a ir a verle, tal vez está disgustado_- Lo dijo con un tono de voz tan distante y apagado, que pareciera estar pensando realmente en otra cosa

- _Por mí que se lo trague una ballena ¿Qué demonios nos importa? Ve con Kakashi_

- _No, enserio está bastante molesto además claro que me importa Sasuke, él siempre me ha importado tú lo sabes- _Tratando de convencerse a sí misma

- _Aja si_- la miro escéptica

-_Vale tal vez no como antes, pero le quiero mucho_- cedió por fin

Enfrascada como estaba en esa batalla mental en la que obviamente iba perdiendo la atolondrada chica no notó que afuera el ambiente hacia cada vez más estragos y la leve brisa con diminutas gotas de lluvia, ahora cada vez se hacía más poderosa a pequeños pasos

Xxxxx

Esto tenía que ser una mala broma del destino, Sasuke en la aldea, ¡Sasuke! Después de esa bellísima noche en donde se conocieron mejor que nunca él y Sakura, y ahora, Sasuke estaba de vuelta, y ella como si no fuera más que obvio, seguía prendada de él ¡Que mala pasada!

Pero ¿Qué esperaba, Que Sakura se fijaría en él? ¡Por favor! Ella era toda una jovencita, hermosa, radiante, en la flor de su juventud, en la mejor etapa de su vida, y él bueno; era sólo Kakashi, su viejo y aburrido ex sensei, de verdad ¿Qué esperaba? Esa noche sólo estuvieron juntos gracias al alcohol, pero ahora sobrios no sabían cómo actuar el uno frente al otro

Todo hubiera salido a la perfección si justo ese día no hubiera llegado Sasuke, él (Kakashi) hubiera amanecido con ella entre sus brazos, y la lluvia hubiera comenzado, entonces… ¡bah! Pero no valía la pena pensar en ello, ahora era imposible

Pensaba aquel precioso peli plateado, mientras daba traspiés a la alfombrilla colocado en su piso, estaba de verdad frustrado por aquella situación, sin embargo el puf y la aparición de un pergamino sobre su mesilla de estar lo hizo dejar de lado un poco su enfado para cumplir raudo una misión que le encomendaba la Gondaime, ya los problemas sentimentales los podría dejar para después, así que rápidamente se dirigió hacia la torre de la Hokage

Una vez ahí lo único que encontró fue…nada, todo el edificio estaba vacío, y no había ni rastro de una sola persona alrededor, él estaba mirando por la ventana del segundo piso y planeaba continuar investigando alguien tuvo que mandarle el pergamino. Pero de pronto en la planta baja pudo divisar a un enfermero que se dirigía a la salida, con bastante rapidez y decidió bajar a investigar

-¡Yo!- Apareció de repente frente al tembloroso chico- Disculpa ¿Puedes decirme porque no hay nadie en la torre?

-Ahh Kakashi-san ¿Es que no lo sabe? Todo Konoha ha sido puesto en resguardo, todos los ninjas fueron reclutados para avisarles a los civiles que una tormenta viene

-Sí sí eso ya lo sé, pero sería nada más un poco de llovizna ¿No? Durara apenas un día- Lo mencionó como si estuviera plenamente consciente de aquello

- Pues, vera, el servicio meteorológico ha informado que los vientos de la arena, la roca y la hoja se encontraran en este mismo punto y habrá un desastre bastante grande, la catástrofe durara más o menos una semana- Y no eran necesarios más ejemplos, el fuerte viento azotaba por todos lados, moviendo a su antojo tanto arboles, como todo cuando encontraba a su paso.

-¿Una semana? No creo que nadie esté preparado para eso

-Precisamente, todos los ninjas estuvieron ayudando a los civiles a recolectar lo necesario para sobrevivir, me extraña que no fuera informado- Esa cara de incredulidad, le miraba como sí viviera aislado, todo Konoha lo sabía, era imposible que un calificado ninja no supiera el estado de alerta.

Los vientos comenzaron a volverse incluso violentos y la brisa ya no era brisa sino una lluvia más bien filosa

-Kakashi-san yo ya debo irme, espero tenga suerte, ande y corra a su casa- le dijo mientras apresuraba el paso por los tejados.

-Va…vale- a penas alcanzo a despedirse un poco sorprendido ¿Cómo fue que no se entero? Y lo más importante, si él ya sabía que la tormenta venia ¿Cómo no previno la magnitud? ¿Quién le había mandado un pergamino?

Habían varias piezas sueltas en este rompecabezas.

Y cuando decidió virar hacia la seguridad de su casa, por inercia volteó a darle un último vistazo a la torre, sólo por hacerlo, sin imaginarse que ahí mismo vería un punto rosa en lo más alto que le llamaría la atención, ohh por dios no era posible o ¿Sí?

xxx

xx

x

CONTINUARÁ

X

XX

XXX

Y ... ¿Qué tal? ¿valió la pena? Está vez jeje el próximo capítulo ya lo tengo escrito, si mi historia no ha decepcionado tanto todavía comentenme para que suba el capítulo que viene vale? y si no pues no comenten y me despediré de está historia

¿Eso sonó medio emo no? jaja como sea gracias por leerme, un abrazo de mi parte

Ja ne! Lilith's angel


	8. Tormenta

Capítulo: Bajo la tormenta

Subió a investigarlo por sí mismo

Había visto aquel peculiar tono rosado tantas veces, pero no quería creerlo, no podía ser… Pero muy en el fondo, sabía perfectamente que ese tono no lo poseía nadie más.

Pensando en esto, subió presuroso por las baldosas de la torre Hokage, para encontrarse con una peli rosada de cara confundida, cabello revuelto y medio cabreada por tanto perseguir un travieso trozo de papel que bailaba burlón por toda la habitación.

A pesar de encontrarse en la situación en la que estaba, hasta él se permitió esconder un poco su presencia con el único propósito de reírse un rato a costas de la chica.

Cuando esta por fin sujetó el papel entre sus diminutas manos, estaba ya frente a Kakashi, quien estaba recargado en la ventana ya cerrada. Ambos se miraron por primera vez desde aquella noche, y entonces la sonrisa socarrona y divertida que se había dibujado en el semblante del peli plateado ahora volvía a la realidad y dureza de siempre, al encontrarse con esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes.

-Hay estado de alerta, vete a casa- le dijo sin más volteando la mirada incapaz de verle a los ojos y hablarle tan fríamente, quiso voltear los pasos y escapar a casa ¡Dios! Había sido tan idiota al haber ido a verla cuando lo que buscaba era escapar de ella, y justo cuando casi logra conseguirlo

-Para que …- casi susurro más para sí misma que para él, pero aquel hombre era un ninja experto con poderosos sentidos y logró escuchar ese frágil balbuceo ella siguió con lo suyo como si no lo hubiese escuchado, éste respondió furioso pero ocultando su enfado. Esa testaruda chica no se iría de buena casa a refugiarse.

-¿No has escuchado? Vete a casa, estos papeles pueden esperar- La regaño

-No me iré - Respondió firme ¿Por qué le ordenaba aquel hombre?

- Terca, me voy- y sin contestarle Sakura volvió a lo suyo, y estando a punto de partir, Kakashi se volteó cabreado, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por estar a punto de hacer, lo que iba a hacer; y la tomó en hombros, cargándola para la total sorpresa de la chica.

-Que demo…- respondió entre indignada y enojada

-Hay estado de alerta- se limitó a decir

Afuera la lluvia se había multiplicado, y las filosas gotas, eran tan grandes y finas que de verdad lastimaban, el cielo era negro y los pequeños granizos cristalinos que comenzaban a caer, arremetían contra todo objeto o ser vivo que encontraran a merced. La copiosa lluvia incesante y sin dejar descanso a las pobres almas que corrían camino a casa les nublaba la vista.

-¿A dónde vamos? Al menos puedes decirme eso- pedía ya resignada

-Tu casa está muy lejos- Le respondía tajantemente, como si en realidad no tuviera ganas de hablar con ella, que era exactamente lo que pasaba

-Eso no me responde lo que te he preguntado- Le respondió ya sin pelear

Pero este siguió sin contestarle, después de unos tejados más, la ojijade pudo ver por si misma que habían llegado a lo que parecía ser el apartamento de Kakashi, éste ingresó por la ventana casi tirando (aunque eso sí, con suma delicadeza) a Sakura sobre la cama, volteándole las espaldas y lanzándole una toalla cercana que ubicó en el pequeño baño de la estancia, para que la chica se secara

A pesar de ese gesto tan amable ahora él se portaba como si no existiera, a pesar de llevarla sin pedirle opinión a su apartamento, la veía como si fuese una molestia para él ¿Por qué se portaba así? ¿Era por lo de anoche?

Sakura decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, después de todo quizá había sido solo culpa suya, no fue Kakashi quien le pidió enamorarse, fue ella misma quien se construyó sueños y esperanzas a partir de la nada. Se limitó a suspirar.

Era como si diera un paso adelante, y dos para atrás, simplemente nunca estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Kakashi, no podía acercársele por más que lo quisiera, deseaba con todas sus ganas poder comprender a ese enigmático hombre, sin embargo, era una tarea más difícil de lo que se imaginaba. No podía estar más confundida, si se alejaba ahora de él, lo perdería para siempre, pero si se quedaba, él continuaría huyendo de ella hasta finalmente volverse un experto en ello, cualquier camino que ella escogiera, no era más alentador que el otro.

Pero Sakura no era la única desesperanzada, incluso Kakashi, no sabía cómo comportarse, había sido impulsivo y poco pensante al haber traído a su casa a… bueno, justo la persona con la menos quería convivir en esos momentos.

Algunos días atrás había visto la llegada de la lluvia, y podía imaginarse "casualmente" pasando un hermoso día lluvioso con la bella Sakura, pero ¡bah! eso era mucho antes de la serie de acontecimientos que habían estado ocurriendo durante los últimos soles, Sasuke había regresado y con ellos su mayor temor

Ahora se veía atrapado bajo el mismo techo con la chica que él amaba, con esa sublime criatura que le tenía aprisionado el corazón, pero también con esa misma frágil criatura que vivía eternamente enamorada de la sombra enemiga de la Hoja: Uchiha Sasuke, el vengador de la familia maldita.

Bueno ahora sabía que aquella, inesperada "catástrofe" duraría no menos de tres días, unos muy incómodos y tortuosos tres días.

-Nee, Kakashi-k…sensei- corrigió enmarcando su interés en la reacción del mencionado ante el sufijo

-Mmm- respondió tajante, claramente le incomodaba que específicamente ella lo llamara sensei. Le hacía recordar la brecha de edad que existía entre ambos

-Yo… no tengo…ropa seca- se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, pidiendo indirectamente a Kakashi algo de comprensión para ella

Y vaya tonto que había sido como no había pensado en eso antes

-Sígueme- y tornó sus pasos hacia su habitación, nuevamente removiendo entre las cosas del armario, hasta que le dio a la de ojos verdes un par de pantalones y una blusa, ambos mucho más grandes que su talla

-Ten, ponte esto, seguro será suficiente, será una noche fría- ¿Pero qué demonios pensaba? Era como si su subconsciente agregara información a su boca, información NO necesaria. Y no, simplemente no, rotunda y tajantemente NO quería iniciar una conversación con esa joven

-Sakura…- ¡Maldición! Ese cerebro suyo le estaba traicionando

-¿Qué ocurre?- Respondió curiosa, incluso acercándose un poco, como un niño que espera recibir ansioso su regalo de día de reyes. Y vaya vista que tenia Kakashi, la vista de la hermosa Sakura mojada por agua de lluvia, tan frágil, tan temblorosa, tan suplicante y sublime.

-Cenaremos pronto- salió de su boca aquel enunciado más por inercia que por realmente querer ser pronunciado. Kakashi no aguantaba sus nervios ¿Eso que escuchaba era, su corazón? Decidió irse, pero estando a medio camino

-Kakashi-sensei- El aludido se restringió a mirarla repudiándola con la mirada, aunque en el fondo rogara por salir corriendo de ahí para no besarla ahí mismo

-¿Qué?- le dijo más con hastío que con verdadero interés

-No hay forma alguna en que me queden estos pantalones- En ese momento tan cargado de tensión por todo lo alto y largo de la atmósfera, aquel enunciado era lo último que esperaba e inevitablemente, hizo que a Kakashi se le saliera una risilla traviesa. Naturalmente Sakura se desconcertó un poco, pero como por arte de magia la incomodidad se había ido.

-Es verdad, no te rías, seguro que hasta se me caen- Kakashi, se enternecía con sólo pensar aquella imagen mental- Oye pero ya enserio ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

-¿Es que tienes hambre?- Le preguntó sorprendido con un poco de humor en sus palabras.

Era verdad la incomodidad se había esfumado entre ellos dos, y de pronto se vieron como antes, se vieron como dos amigos pasando el rato ¡Era maravilloso!

-Bueno, no…ósea… ¿Cómo… podría yo tener hambre? Sólo lo…decía por decir- Alegó avergonzada girando la cabeza a un lado, mientras su cuerpo la traicionaba haciendo gruñir su estómago y también acrecentando su vergüenza

-Qué bueno que no tienes nada de hambre- se burlaba de ella- ¿Oye has escuchado eso? De seguro hay un hámster muriendo ¿No crees?

-No- le espetó volteándose a verlo, para desafiarlo a la cara cubierta por la tela- Yo más bien pienso que tenemos, un hombre con muchas ganas de querer cocinar ¿Tú no?

-No para nada- sonreía

-Pues yo sí, así que mueve ese trasero perezoso y vamos a la cocina- lo empujaba por la espalda tratando de una buena vez sacarlo de la habitación

-Y dígame doña mandona ¿No piensa cambiarse primero?-

¡Ay no! Tenía un problema mucho más grande que eso, ahora que lo pensaba, se había mojado toda… ¡Toda! Eso significaba que su ropa interior también estaba mojada, y de repente toda su valentía e incluso su hambre se fue al olvido.

Y se sentó en la cama para pensar un poco, dejando algo atónito a Kakashi

"¡Ay no! Ahora ¿Qué hago?" y de repente se dio cuenta que era observada por cierto peli plateado que pensó que la chica se había herido o algo parecido

-Sakura ¿Estás bien?

"Inner: Ohh ya sé. Rápido, actúa natural"

Pero el ver a Kakashi acercarse para corroborar el apoyo de sus palabras solo logro ponerla más nerviosa

"Ohh Dios ¿Natural? Y ¿Cómo es eso?" La ojijade lo veía como un ratón acorralado, lo que aumentaba la alarma de Kakashi quien ya estaba justo frente a ella, moviéndola por el hombro para que ver si así reaccionaba un poco

-Sakura, Sakura ¿Sakura?- apenas lo escuchaba ¿Se le estaría transparentando la ropa? Se puso roja ante esa idea mucho más que en toda su vida

"Inner: Bueno también podrías quitártela"

-¡No puedo andar por ahí sin ropa interior!- Gritó de repente, dejando a Kakashi sin palabras, totalmente boquiabierto, y por primera vez en muchos años rojo como un tomate.

-Sa…ku…ra-

-Yo… lo siento Kakashi, perdón es que…yo…es que… es que, no es lo que piensa… Yo, ammm… pero- No sabía por dónde empezar UN enunciado

-Espera, ¿Ósea que no traes bragas?- Por instinto Sakura se cubrió los pechos con el antebrazo, y empujó a Kakashi

-Tonto, cállate, cállate, por supuesto que traigo pero… están mojadas- dijo en tono de puchero

Y cuando el dueño del sharingan izquierdo creyó no poder enrojecer más, le dice eso… y ESO podía interpretarse en otros sentidos

"Sakura…mo…j…" Y le comenzó a sangrar la nariz.

De repente un estruendo bramó a mitad de la noche, provocando el fallo de luz y el miedo de Sakura, así que ésta por instinto, se abrazó a lo primero que encontró…Kakashi

Y bueno, sí Sakura tenía miedo, el pobre de Kakashi, la estaba pasando fatal. La pequeña Sakura estaba abrazada a él, con sus pequeños brazos aferrados a su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados y llenos de miedo, pidiéndole con ese tierno abrazo: protección, a pesar de ser una poderosa kunoichi.

Al menos eso pensó durante los primeros 3 segundos que la tuvo cerca, pero después, habló el hombre en él, y comenzó a ver a la pequeña Sakura como una hermosa mujer con un exótico cabello rosado cayendo mojado sobre sus caderas, con su delicado cuerpo en torno a él, con la respiración agitada pegándose más y más a su fornido cuerpo quitándole la respiración en más de un sentido, con su suave pecho subiendo y bajando encima suyo. Con el aliento entre cortado por el miedo, y de repente al ella subir la cara, y mostrarle su infantil rostro avergonzado, y sus destellantes y enormes ojos color esmeralda, con esas diminutas y frágiles manos aferradas a su camisa, cayó rendido en ese hechizo, descubriéndose con sus propios brazos abrazándola a ella.

-Gomen…-y esos labios, dóciles, puros, no tocados jamás antes, hablándole ¡Dios, este era el infierno! – Kakashi-kun, me dan miedo los truenos- dijo alejándose

Oh no, si antes pensó que ese cielo llamado hermosura era el infierno había sido un idiota, esa ausencia en sus brazos y ella alejándose, sí que lo eran, no quería que ella se fuera no, dolía

-No…te preocupes, bueno cámbiate es hora de cenar- Esa fue una prueba de fuego para su carácter, tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirársele encima y regresar a ese bello abrazo

-Oye, seguro si te pones al fuego un rato, logras secar un poco tus… ropas sin tener que cambiarte- le dijo para calmar a la chica- tengo chimenea, nunca la he usado pero- Ella entendía lo que significaba aquel gesto de amabilidad para él

-Bueno ya que mi ropa esta además sucia por el lodo, pues creo que tomare una camisa tuya ¿No te molesta verdad?

-¿Molestarme? ¿A mí? No, para nada, ¿Cómo podría molestarme que la llenaras, no sé de pulgas, bichos o ese tipo de cosas? No…obvio la voy a quemar- eso ultimo lo dijo más bajito pero lo suficiente para dejar que ella lo escuchara

-Oye, eres un tonto y un mentiroso, seguro hasta vas a terminar encuadrándola y poniéndole un altar, con un letrero encima que diga, esta camisa fue usada por la gran kunoichi Sakura Haruno-

-¿Ah, qué? Perdón ¿Era conmigo con quien hablabas?

-Eres un tonto- Pero mmm ¿Ahora qué hacemos sin luz?

-Bueno, se me ocurren muchas cosas, pero la mayoría no son legales… al menos en este país… o planeta-

Ella lo miro divertida, ese hombre sí que la hacía pasar buenos momentos

Y mientras Kakashi esperaba en la sala, la chica se cambiaba la ropa mojada en su habitación. El dueño del sharingan no pudo dejar de pensar en que esa hermosa chica quien descansó a su lado hace apenas un par de noches, estuviera ahora mismo a tan sólo unos metros de distancia desnudándose, tan cerca y tan lejos de él ¡En su propia habitación! Pero decidió que albergar todos esos sentimientos no estaba provocando nada bueno en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Y cuando la joven por fin salió, de cambiarse, la visión que le dio a Kakashi fue sencillamente espectacular, era toda una mujer hermosa y sensual con la inocencia de una niña, su largo cabello rosado danzaba por su dorso, no traía más que el conjunto de ropa interior y la camisa de Kakashi puesta. Era indescriptible lo que una simple imagen podía ocasionar en el cansado corazón del shinobi plateado.

Ella corrió juguetona a un lado de la pequeña chimenea que no medía sino unos cuantos metros pero calentaba bastante, parecía embelesada con esas danzantes flamas, cálidas, hermosas, efímeras, peligrosas, y ella se acercaba de poco a poco a ellas; engañosas, pero protectoras, eran justo como…como ¡Sasuke!

Y la rabia inundó la mirada del shinobi, por una fracción de segundo apretó sus puños con cólera, y su semblante se tornó amargo, pero desechó esa idea, si debía perder para siempre a Sakura, al menos no sería esta noche, esta noche ella estaba ahí sólo para él, esa noche Sasuke estaba muy lejos.

"Aunque no puedas estar a mi lado como mi mujer, al menos deseo que lo estés como mi amiga"- pensó tristemente resignado y sentándose a un lado de la kunoichi

-Nee Kakashi-kun, te has puesto muy serio de repente-

-¿Ahh sí? ¿Tú crees? Debe ser…- y su mirada se perdió vacilante siguiendo a las potentes gotas que corrían del otro lado de la ventana, y Sakura se encontraba hipnotizada por ese misterioso hombre, inmovilizando su cuerpo esperaba la respuesta de aquel misterioso ser

-¿Tú crees… que debamos comer ahora?- soltó de repente con esa socarrona sonrisa irónica

"Mmm debí golpearme la cabeza demasiado duro como para creer que comenzaba a hablar enserio"

-vale vamos a la cocina haber que es comestible todavía, seguro no haces las compras

Tremenda fue la sorpresa de la kunoichi al notar que la alacena estaba repleta de especias, pescados, linternas, botellas de agua, y todo lo necesario como para sobrevivir al menos por un mes.

Ella lo miro incrédula, Kakashi sólo giro su cabeza a un lado tocándose el cuello

-Una catástrofe puede pasar en cualquier momento- respondió como justificándose

Juntos prepararon una deliciosa cena, ambos jugando como si nada hubiese pasado. Es increíble como dos corazones que se desean pueden estar tan cerca y herirse mutuamente por miedo, es increíble cómo pueden mostrar sonrisas en sus rostros los dueños de corazones tan fríos por la indiferencia. Es increíble como lograban maestro y alumna desafiar cada una de las reglas dispuestos a amarse y al final rendirse para terminar juntos cocinando bajo la tormenta.

Tal vez el principal problema justo ahora no era ese sino que la cocina de Kakashi no era precisamente de las holgadas y cómodas para cocinar a decir verdad ambos estaban muy cercanos el uno del otro. Sakura en ese preciso momento parecía no notarlo, pero aquella cercanía comenzaba a incomodarle a Kakashi, en el sentido…bueno y ¡Cielos! Sí, ese ahora era el problema con mayor prioridad

¡Rayos, está muy cerca!- Pensó. De repente, la chica volteó a mirarlo como esperando una respuesta

-¿Qué?- le devolvió la pregunta, confuso

-¿En verdad los hombres no escuchan verdad?- le espetó suspirando

-Quizá, o quizá es que las mujeres hablan más de lo necesario-

-¿Insinúas que soy una habladora?- interrogó molesta

-No, bueno…un poco, yo…-

-Eres un desconsiderado, yo haciéndote de comer y tú…- fingió enojarse con él, aunque con esa actitud despreocupada y su persona especialmente cerca, la verdad es que era imposible enojarse con un hombre como él. Vino a ella el recuerdo de esa noche, y su semblante se puso serio de repente

-¿Sakura?- La llamó, pero ella tan perdida como estaba pareció no inmutarse

Los labios del peli plateado recorriéndola, sus suaves suspiros, su respiración a tope compitiendo con sus acelerados corazones ¡Oh esa noche! Su tibieza, su fuerza…

-sensei…- una suave inspiración escapó de los labios de la kunoichi con su sufijo en ellos. Aquello tensó a Kakashi, quien se coloco de una pieza en un instante

-¿Sa…kura?- La llamó nuevamente, pero está vez más nervioso e incomodo que antes, y ella en esas vestimentas medio secas no le ayudaban a recuperar su mutismo. Aunque tal vez no sería una mala idea si él se acercaba ahora. Tal vez no sería una mala idea romper esa tensión con un beso…

-Sensei…-volvió a llamarlo casi suplicante

Y él, como cumpliendo las ordenes de aquel gemido, se acercó a ella lentamente, la tomó del rostro de la manera más delicada posible y cuando exhalaron el mismo aire y se vieron envueltos en ese aire intimo y familiar…

…Ella despertó del embrujo de aquella noche

-¡Kakashi-kun!- Se alarmó y se puso roja de la vergüenza, pálida del espanto…se poso de todos los colores en un instante ¿Qué hacía Kakashi tan cerca? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Y en menos de un segundo su ágil mente de kunoichi recorrió el entorno en el que se encontraba, quizá en busca de una salida, quizá en busca de una estrategia

Ella medio empapada, con los ropajes varoniles de su sensei ajustándose a sus curvas, en una reducida cocina, con los vapores que el guisado exhalaba, ruborizada, con su mayor tan inmediato. Ambos, encerrados por al menos un par de días bajo una copiosa tormenta, después de los difíciles acontecimientos recientes. Ella con el corazón roto ¿Acaso él buscaba burlarse de ella? ¿En realidad él la amaba?

Mil preguntas cruzaron su mente y de repente, ya no había tiempo para pensar…

Xx

Xx

Continuará

Xx

Xx

Bueeeeeeno, ya no tardaré tanto en actualizar, tengo tiempo libre, me he propuesto darle fin a esta historia antes del nuevo año =p Siento mucho dejarlo hasta aquí pero jeje no quería tardarme más. Espero muy sinceramente su opinión Ja ne!


	9. Arriesgar

-Mi...mi…mira- le plantó una cuchara llena de salsa en la boca ahora sin máscara de Kakashi- ¿A…a…a que sabe buena?- sonrió nerviosa. No quería que le rompieran el corazón de nuevo, había aprendido la lección, si la rechazaban una vez, no volvería a insistir.

Él sorprendido por el acto de la chica, intentó actuar con normalidad, se apartó de su alumna de manera casual, tomando la cuchara en sus manos y saboreándola. A ella le dolía tratarlo así, seguro se ofendería, o algo peor…

Ah, pues es más bien… normal- ¿Lo habría lastimado? Pensó preocupada

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que normal?- respondió cabreada, al darse cuenta de la respuesta que le había dado el shinobi

Kakashi, conocía a esa chica desde que era una niña. Todos esos años que pasó lejos de ella la habían transformado, sí, pero en el fondo seguía siendo esa dulce niña ingenua. Nada la distraería más y la haría sentirse en confianza, como cabrearla un rato.

Aquella chica definitivamente era lo que más amaba, muchas veces dulce, amable, preocupada por los sentimientos de los demás, y otras veces dejando explotar su malhumor para más tarde arrepentirse con su carita avergonzada. Desde un principio el shinobi portador del sharingan izquierdo, sabía que el camino que había elegido – enamorarse de su alumna- no iba a ser sencillo y sin embargo, se había arriesgado.

-Eso que has escuchado. Está salsa no es algo fuera de lo común- le restó interés.

-¡Serás cabrón! Me he esforzado mucho para prepararla- Estalló la chica en berrinche

-Ahh ¿Ya no soy tú respetado, inteligente y sobre todo extremadamente maravilloso sensei?- Le miró con fingida sorpresa

-Sabes que nunca te he llamado de esa forma- se cruzó de brazos la joven volteando los ojos para el extremo opuesto a él

-¡Oh, me hieres Sakura!- se indignó juguetonamente

-Tú has dicho que mi salsa es…corriente- le devolvió el comentario acusándolo

-Aja ¿y?- le miró altanero con su sonrisa arrogante de medio lado

-Ja, seguramente tu podrás preparar una mejor- Le retó mirándolo directo a los ojos, aquello hizo sonreír al shinobi ¡Había conseguido enojar a su alumna!

En verdad Sakura conservaba un alma pura y aniñada. Hace apenas unos momentos, balbuceaba avergonzada hasta la médula; y ahora, llena de coraje por una rabieta, le retaba con el valor que había sacado de su orgullo herido mientras lo miraba a la cara. Le daban ganas decirle cuanto adoraba esa actitud tan linda que tenía, pero seguramente si le decía eso ahora, abiertamente, ella se avergonzaría de nuevo y entonces ¡El plan a la mierda! Así que se limitó a responder algo a su estilo

-Claro, ¿A quién crees que le preguntas?- la miró orgulloso, altivo muy propiamente seguro de sí mismo

-Pues… haber inténtalo- balbuceó, pero al ver la actitud arrogante del mayor, volvió el reto a sus ojos- Seguro que acabo riéndome de tus patéticos intentos

Él se acercó peligrosamente a Sakura mientras extendía su brazo derecho detrás de ella ¿Se…estaba…acercando a ella? ¿Estaba intentando besarla otra vez?

-¿Tú crees…?- le dijo con ese tono sensual tan propio de él

Inner: "Va…va…vale, sin miedo"- pensó su yo interno. Sakura se preparó para recibir el beso del Hatake, cerró sus ojos y levantó un poco los labios

-Listo- dijo Kakashi de la nada y cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, el peli plateado cortaba algunos ingredientes ¿Qué había ocurrido?

-Q…¿Qué demonios?- preguntó la chica

-Ahh, es que detrás de ti estaban las verduras, lo siento. Debo empezar una salsa- le sonrió cínico, como todo un "profesional" ocupado…simplemente cínico

Inner: "Que hijo de puta…"

Kakashi se moría a carcajadas internas, intentó disimularlas, y le sería más fácil al tener de nuevo su máscara sobre el rostro, pero enserio no podía creer la ingenuidad de esa chica, era tan divertido mover sus emociones volátiles como el rompe vientos frente al aire. Por supuesto no pretendía lastimarla en ningún momento. Sin embargo e incluso en contra de su voluntad…el amaba a esa chica y a sus impalpables emociones.

Día a día Sakura la pasaba cada vez mejor con el Hatake, era un hombre sincero de aire conservador pero tan pervertido y malcriado como el peor. En realidad, Kakashi era un misterio, por un lado un frío y despiadado ninja, un guerrero; por el otro un amigo fiel, que la hacía reír, una compañía interesante, un conversador implacable; por el otro, todo un irracional, berrinchudo con sus vicios arraigados: como el llegar tarde, leer porno en público, y tantas otras. Uff la verdad es que aquel hombre tenía tantos lados y todos tan diferentes, y aquello le causaba intriga… era un hombre que no entendía. La vida era muy extraña

Pero amaba esos momentos a su lado, eran tan naturales. No le parecía que el día durara 24 horas ¡Reía! Y eso le encantaba, ¿Cuántas veces había reído tanto en tan poco tiempo? Le gustaba estar en su compañía, respirar su dulce aroma. Aquellos momentos lo eran todo para ella. Estar junto a él, no era nada parecido a estar con nadie más, era…era mágico, podían pasarse horas hablando de las más tontas trivialidades, y para ellos era súper divertido…tranquilo. Era algo que no pasaba con nadie más a quien viera con ojos románticos, usualmente después de un rato aquellos prospectos amorosos la abrumaban, y ella comenzaba a lidiar una estrategia para salirse de ese aburrimiento, pero con él…eso no pasaba

¿Sería igual para él? No, por supuesto que no, él no la amaba en esa forma, ella era solo una infantil, una inmadura…ella no cabía en su mundo, eso en verdad la deprimía, pero bueno el cielo no es perfecto. El cielo tenía sus propios métodos, tal vez era su destino estar con él…pero como su amiga. Sí, a lo mejor es que él no era para ella, aunque ella, cómo deseaba que fuera de otra manera

…

Aquella tarde habían decidido pasarla en el piso de la estancia observando el techo, recostados a un lado de la fogata, era el tercer día de la tormenta, y se pronosticaba que quizá, tomaría un par de días más para que finalizara. Sakura usaba únicamente sus shorts negros, -esos que usualmente iban bajo su falda rosada-, y una camiseta blanca que llevaba siempre puesta tras la camisa roja, no hacía tanto frío, pero disfrutar del calor de chimenea era sencillamente, delicioso. Kakashi llevaba su ropa usual, sólo que sin el chaleco jounin, leía su libro atentamente tratando de ignorar a Sakura.

-Nee sensei-

-Nee alumna- le respondió este

-¡No me llames así!- le respondió molesta

-Tú me llamas sensei, a pesar de que no soy tu profesor, así que sólo te sigo la corriente y te llamo alumna-

-Vaaaale- le dijo en tono monótono –Kakashi-kun-

-Dime Sakura -Y le sonrió desde su lugar

-Estoy aburrida- comentaba la chica con cara de hastió, levantándose para quedar sentada, acercando más su tono a un mohín.

Él también se levantó, y se colocó frente a ella

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le dijo sin bajar la vista de su libro

-¡Quiero que dejes tu estúpido libro de una vez!- le gritó ¿Cómo cielos lograba sacarla de sus casillas con tan amables palabras?

-Ah ¿Insinúas que quieres mi total atención?- le sonrió intrigado

-No, por supuesto que no. Pero es de mala educación no ponerle atención a tus invitados-

-Tú no eres mi invitada- afirmó, seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no? Fuiste tú el que me trajo aquí, yo podría estar pasando la tormenta en cualquier otro sitio pero por tu culpa termine aquí-

-Eso no te hace mi invitada- le sonrió divertido

-¿Ahh no? ¿E…Entonces?- le miro ella tan intrigad y perdida ¿Eso significaba que ella le había estado estorbando todo el tiempo? al parecer…era inevitable

-Mmm así que te traje aquí a la fuerza ¿No? Eso…

¡Vaya! Que increíblemente bella se le hacía esa chica, quería estar cerca de ella, no quería que se la arrebatara el orgulloso niño Uchiha, pero es que cada vez que él intentaba acercarse, ella salía corriendo ¿Cómo no frustrarse ante esa idea?

El quería quedarse con ella, quería estar siempre a su lado, pero ¿Cómo? Si ella seguía huyendo todo el tiempo. El dolor de ser rechazado es abrumador, es como si pisotearan tu corazón una y otra vez, pero por ella merecía la pena.

Ahí estaban, él y ella, ocultos de los ojos curiosos de la villa, bajo esa terrible tormenta, y tan unidos como nunca antes. Habiendo pasado unos días maravillosos en los que la rutina no era un problema, porque el estar al lado del otro era suficiente para hacer todos y cada uno de los días maravillosos y felices.

Y así quería pasar el resto de sus días, feliz, y sintiéndose completamente pleno al lado de ella, para cuidarla y protegerla, para hacerla tan feliz como nadie nunca antes. Está vez, y tantas otras como fuese necesario…lo intentaría de nuevo

-Eso…significa que… ¿Eres mi rehén?- la masculina voz del guerrero sharingan se escuchó tremendamente cerca de su cara. El rubor no se hizo esperar, cubrió por completo no solo sus mejillas sino su avergonzado rostro. Respiraba tan cerca de ella ¿Cuándo se quito la máscara?

Esto era demasiado, era perfecto, con esa piel tan fina y blanca escondida del sol, con sus labios perfilados y carnosos que invitaban a ser besados, esa pequeña y exquisita nariz, incluso su cicatriz era tan bella y contaba tantas historias, esa mirada tan potente transmitiéndole tantos sentimientos. Ella nunca le miraba directamente a los ojos por miedo a sonrojarse o revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus miedos se vieron confirmados cuando lo miro directamente y se encontró a si misma atrapada bajo el embrujo de su varonil mirada, indefensa de cualquier barrera que pudiera tejer para ocultarle sus sentimientos, no lo pudo evitar y lo miro con admiración, con fervor y con ese intenso amor que ocultaba a su persona

Aquella era una tortura tremenda, su corazón le latía tan intensamente que le dolía ¿Por qué la vida lo ponía en su camino solo para que se diera cuenta que jamás seria para ella? ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?

Si tan sólo, por un instante perdiera el miedo a ser rechazada, si por un ínfimo segundo pudiera tocarlo, pudiera por fin besarlo, si pudiera dejarse llevar por sus emociones aunque fuera una vez, una sola vez…

Perdidos en aquellos pensamientos, no se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente, no notaron cuando se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro por mera inercia, tampoco se dieron cuenta cuando el mundo se cerró por completo a su alrededor y los dejo a ellos dos solos.

Sólo supieron cuando estaban demasiado cerca como para arrepentirse, cuando ambos cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se rozaron tan delicadamente.

…entonces, se perdieron por completo.

Porque aún sin haberse levantado, él tomó instintivamente la delicada nuca de la chica y la acercó más a él, mientras con su otra mano le sujetaba el rostro. Ella se aferró a los cabellos platinos y ambos continuaron el beso desesperadamente, como si sólo por un breve instante se les hubiera concedido ser correspondidos, como si por ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo todo fuera posible y se pudieran a amar, pero con miedo de que ese instante durara mucho menos de lo que ambos querían.

Ese beso estaba cargado de emociones, él sintiendo una poderosa carga eléctrica distribuyéndose por su cuerpo como la sangre caliente en sus venas, como si desde cada poro exhalara un poco de esa electricidad y la respirara por si mismo, ella sintiendo una nube de mariposas mareadas por todo su estomago, felices y revoloteadoras llenando de calidez todo su cuerpo. Tan sonrojada y nerviosa, tan mujer y amada como en ningún momento anterior.

Las manos del shinobi descendieron sin mesura a la breve cintura de la chica, estrechándola más a él, sintiendo que no había ser más perfecto que ella, sintiéndose total y completamente feliz, sintiéndose correspondido queriéndola amar con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo demostrarle con caricias y besos cuanto la idolatraba, para que de esa manera no se fuera de su lado, para que no se alejara jamás dejándole solo con su atormentador recuerdo.

Y ella lo abrazó más y lo besó como si el mundo fuera a acabar, el aire se agotaba, pero sólo se separaba fugazmente de él para tomar apenas un suspiro y no tener que separarse de ese beso tan demandador, que en ese instante necesitaba más que cualquier tipo de oxígeno.

Él sabia a la perfección que de continuar así no podría controlarse por mucho tiempo, necesitaba más de ella, necesitaba demostrarle cuando la amaba, pero solo la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo suspirando cuidadosamente su tierno aroma, tomó su femenino rostro con ambas manos mirándola mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, admirando su belleza y sintiéndose inmensamente afortunado por compartir un momento tan perfecto con ella, y finalizó aquel hermoso beso, con uno casto, inocente, y trenadamente dulce pequeño beso. Entonces, ella por fin abrió los ojos y lo miro directamente

A partir de entonces ¿Qué es lo que pasaría? Ambos no pudieron pensar en preguntas más adecuadas que…

¿Qué pensará él/ella en este momento?

¿He arriesgado demasiado?

¿Qué pasará ahora?

Mil preguntas te pueden pasar por la cabeza cuando se tiene incertidumbre por el futuro ¿Qué pasaría si lo entregaras todo en aras de darle la razón a tu corazón? ¿En verdad existe tal cosa como sacrificarlo todo por amor para no obtener nada a cambio?

Nadie quiere que le rompan el corazón, pero el que no arriesga no gana…


	10. Preguntas

¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, cortito pero sustancial jeje Felices fiestas ^_^

Capítulo: Preguntas

Al separarse ambos se miraron con los ojos llenos de confusión y la respiración agitada, buscaban incansablemente las respuestas a todas sus dudas en un gesto, una mirada, un suspiro o una palabra del otro. Pero nadie se movía más allá de lo necesario.

La paz total había terminado, se sentía un silencio abrumador, y de la nada el eco vago de la televisión comenzó a resonar desde el fondo de la habitación contigua directo a los atentos oídos de los shinobi.

-#-"Así que basándonos en los últimos reportes podemos decir que lo peor ha pasado, se esperan hermosos días soleados para la Aldea de la Hoja…En otras noticias…"-#

-La…tormenta- Dijo como un autómata el de cabellos platinos sin apenas darse cuenta de que hablaba.

-…pasó- finalizó el enunciado la chica de la misma forma.

Sólo entonces al procesar la verdadera carga de aquellas palabras salieron de la brumosa atmósfera encantadora en la que se encontraban en ese solo minuto pero mucho antes de que pudieran expresar cualquier emoción de forma tangible otro ruido de fuera se escucho

_-¡Sakura!- _

-¿Me…llamaron?- volteó a ver intrigante la chica a Kakashi ahora a una distancia prudente de este

-Creo que sí, pero…-dijo confundido

-¿Quién?- terminó ella la frase

-Sakura ¿Estás ahí?- La conocida voz sonaba desesperada, con angustia

-¿Sasuke?- Adivinó la chica claramente sorprendida, corrió a la ventana taponeada con maderas debido a la pasada tormenta

-¡Sasuke!- Y entonces lo supo ¡De verdad era él! ¿Qué hacía ahí?

En ese instante las maderas dejaron de interferir entre el sonido y la chica, y ésta vio a un mozo de tez pálida y ojos color azabache mirarla directamente

-Sabía que estabas aquí. Vámonos- Ella abrió los ojos

-¿Cómo que vámonos?- dijo el hombre de cabellos platinos, y se puso a la defensiva tratando de interponerse entre el engreído joven y la tierna Sakura.

-La llama la Hokage, _desde hace días_- recalcó lo último con un tono de voz realmente molesto

-Pero espera…yo- Replicó la kunoichi, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando ¿Acaso se había perdido algo?

-Se nos hace tarde- La jaloneó

-Va…ale, gracias Kakashi- y le sonrió

Pero ¿Qué era esa sonrisa? ¿Era una sonrisa de agradecimiento? ¿De ternura? ¿Una sonrisa de te quiero? ¿Una sonrisa incomoda? Aunque ya era tarde para preguntar ella ya se había ido

Saltando de techo en techo Sakura estaba más embrollada que antes, porque desde que salieron apuradamente de la casa de Kakashi, Sasuke no le había soltado la mano y parecía tener prisa, pero según ella la dirección de la oficina de la Gondaime estaba hacia el lado noroeste no hacia…

-Te estuve buscando por dos días enteros- y aquello sonó más un reproche que otra cosa. Por fin se detuvieron en el patio principal de los terrenos Uchiha

-Sasuke no dijiste que la Hokage…-

-¿Por qué no pasaste la tormenta en tu casa?- La interrogaba sin descanso

-Yo…bueno- titubeo y miró hacia el extrañamente interesante piso

-¿Qué demonios te pasa con Kakashi?- la sujetó fuertemente del brazo obligándola a mirarle

-¿Por qué lo dejaste de llamar sensei? ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos maldita sea?- subió cada vez más el tono de voz

-Yo…Sasuke ¿Qué…qué te pasa? Me lastimas- él la soltó bruscamente quizá causándole más daño con ello. Esa actitud era totalmente desconocida para la kunoichi, ¿Por qué el chico parecía tan afectado?

-Kakashi, es solo un amigo- Fue la respuesta más honesta que se le ocurrió

-No Sakura, No es un amigo, es tu sensei- la miro enojado, el joven de hermosísimos ojos negros parecía querer dejarle en claro lo de sensei ¿Porqué si ella bien ya lo tenía aprendido?

Nunca lo había visto así, tan enojado, lleno de ira, reprochando y armando todo un alboroto por una cosa sin sentido. Él solía ser muy metódico, poco visceral y muy rara vez se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, jamás las externaba sino era en batalla

-Sasuke ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó ella alarmada, ese no era para nada el Sasuke que ella conocía

- Sucede que no conoces tu lugar Sakura- frunció el seño todavía más y mostro inconscientemente los colmillos, como un animal dispuesto a atacar

-¿Porqué me hablas de esa manera?- Y era verdad, nadie jamás le había hablado de esa manera tan altiva a Sakura. Él no era su dueño, no tenía porque pedirle explicaciones de bueno, nada en absoluto.

- Por qué tu dijiste que lo era todo para ti y ahora ¿te veo tonteando con nuestro viejo sensei?- La furia iba acrecentando en los ojos color abismo

-Pero Sasuke…- Y está vez Sakura temió, ¿Por qué le hablaba de amores? ¿Por qué le hablaba de esa niña asustadiza que le había jurado amor eterno hace ya tantos ayeres?

-¿Cuándo vas a madurar Sakura? Dime ¿Qué va a pasar si lo ilusionas? Cuando te vea conmigo ¿Qué crees que va a pasar con su estúpida amistad? Así que deja de tontear y ven conmigo-

Ella se indignó

-¿Quién te dijo que voy a dejar a nadie por ti?

-Va a pasar- Aseveró con total y firme seguridad

-Claro que no ¿Te crees que sigo siendo la niña pequeña que le lloraba a un recuerdo? ¿Te crees que soy de tu propiedad y que me puedes ordenar lo que se te antoje para que yo responda sin chistar?

-Antes dijiste que me seguirías al fin del mundo-

-Antes tú eras alguien completamente diferente, alguien con sentimientos alguien a quien le importaba la aldea- le reprochó, con dolor pues en esa cara llena de ira que veía frente a ella, ya no podía ver al niño adorable del que alguna vez se enamoro

-Las cosas cambian- le dijo él recuperando la postura y mostrándose altivo

-Precisamente, antes dije que amaba a ese niño engreído pero amable que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por lo que creía, que vivía bajo el código de la llama de Konoha pero a ti no te amo y no tienes derecho alguno de hablarme de esta forma-

-Sakura deja de decir idioteces- ¿Quién era esta joven brava que se le resistía? A decir verdad a Sasuke nunca le agrado para nada Sakura, y como lo había pensado antes solo veía en ella alguien digna de cuidar a sus críos pero ¿Amarla? ¿Quererla? Él no creía en esa clase de banalidades. Sin embargo la joven llena de fuego que le estaba enfrentando cara a cara sin una pisca de miedo, esa joven tenía lo suyo, y repentinamente se había ganado su respeto. Había despertado al cazador competitivo dentro de él, ¿Quién ganaría?

-No me salgas con la tontería de que ahora te gusta Kakashi- Auch un golpe justo al ego, y Sasuke lo sabía por eso al pronuncias esas palabras sonrió con suficiencia

Ella enrojeció no sabía si de ira en contra del último Uchiha o de vergüenza por saber sus sentimientos al descubierto

-¿Y que si es así?- fue la pregunta más suspicaz que le permitió contestar su ingenio- ¿A ti qué te importa?- Le desafiaba dio un paso atrás queriendo alejarse para dejarlo con la respuesta en el aire, él la volteo groseramente.

Quien quiera que fuera esa fuerte mujer, que defendía sus convicciones y que encontró la fuerza para oponerse al heredero sharingan digno rival de los kages…le agradaba. Esa joven podría llegar a ser más interesante de lo que él pensó

-Me importa porque vas a ser la señora Uchiha, _mi_ esposa- Recalcó el _mí_, para hacerle entender que a partir de entonces él tomaría las decisiones porque ella ya era considerada parte de su propiedad

-Estás loco, por supuesto que no- lo miró con desprecio. Por primera vez en muchos años ¡Alguien se atrevía a desafiarlo! de una manera tan despectiva y no negociable. Todos por esa "linda" cara que tenía se desvivían en favores por él, o simplemente le odiaban por su fuerza, y ahora ella lo veía tal cual era, sin disfraces, sin palabras bonitas, sin miedo, y lo enfrentaba.

Pero… ¡Kakashi!, le hervía la sangre al pensar que el guerrero de los mil jutsus pudiera arruinar su diversión, quedarse con Sakura, y arruinar todo su plan haciéndolo quedar como un estúpido.

Era obvio que esta vez Sakura no caería con dulces palabras de encanto, no cooperaria por las buenas, entonces ¿Qué alternativa le quedaba? Sonrió maléficamente ¡No se había divertido tanto en años!

- No es una pregunta- la miró de la manera más gélida posible, y ella sintió más frío del que nunca en su vida, su mundo se hizo negro, y el rojo comenzó a llover de las nubes, del cielo, de las personas. Sakura ya había caído en el embrujo del Sharingan.

Él la tomo en sus brazos, acostumbrándose al instante a la suavidad de la chica, la acercó lentamente hacía él y desde su cuello aspiró el dulce aroma que emanaba

-Vendrán muchos días de estos querida Sakura, acostúmbrate- sonrío una vez más de esa manera espectral con el sharingan aún en su rostro

… y se alejó, tan fascinado como aquel cazador fuertemente armado que de repente se da cuenta que su presa tiene ganas de pelear, aunque no tenga oportunidad

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Auch- Apenas pudo articular un leve quejido, se sentía adolorida en cada parte de su cuerpo, como cuando tienes gripe y el cuerpo se te duerme por sí solo. Le costó trabajo abrir los ojos y adecuarse a las circunstancias

La habitación tenía escasísima luz, los ojos le ardían, así que por ahora estaba agradecida de la falta de Sol. Quiso mover su pierna para bajar los pies de la cama y emprender el viaje hacia un nuevo día; y entonces se dio cuenta que no había que bajar de ningún lado ¡No había cama!

Desperezándose un poco para sentir más vivamente sus músculos, Sakura se dio cuenta que sus manos y pies parecían estar atados a algo, esta no era su cama, no era su habitación y desde luego ella no había aceptado terminar en este lugar

Repentinamente los recuerdos de la pasada tarde vinieron a su cabeza como un remolino, recordó esa bellísima estancia al lado de Kakashi y…y…la pelea con Sasuke, él la miro y ahora…ahora ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido después de todo aquello?

-El sharingan- dijo con una voz ronca que no reconocía en sí misma, sentía la garganta seca, y con la sorpresa dibujada en toda su expresión, se tensó y su ritmo cardiaco empezó a acelerar ¿Por qué usaría Sasuke su más famosa técnica ilusionaría en contra suya?

Intento moverse, pero simplemente sus músculos estaban gravemente dormidos, se sentía cansada y mareada, a decir verdad también un poco hambrienta ¿Cuándo tiempo había pasado?

Sus ojos se adecuaron poco a poco a la oscuridad y pudo distinguir tres solidas paredes de tabiques gruesos color café por donde no pasaba la luz, y al frente de ella distinguió otra pared pero ésta, un poco diferente. Tenía una gruesa puerta de madera con una pequeña ventana con barrotes ¡Estaba en una celda!

Pudo distinguir el olor a humedad, a tierra mojada, a madera vieja, pero al prestar atención a sus sentidos, el oído le hizo notar algo, esa respiración desesperada era la suya, pero ¿Esa otra tan calmada y paciente? Miró hacia al frente al lado izquierdo de la habitación y quiso adecuar cuanto pudiera sus ojos la oscuridad, ¡Ese de ahí!, vio unos ojos abrirse en la oscuridad, se tensó notablemente, esa sombra recargada en la pared, con los ojos fijos en ella y los brazos cruzados, no podía ser otro que…

-Sasuke- pronunciaron sus labios de nuevo con ese sabor amargo que le inundó desde lo más profundo de su estomago, hasta cocerle la garganta a fuego, para expulsar ese nombre que ahora le producía escalofríos

-Hola señora Uchiha- le dijo el joven de perfecta piel mármol en el tono más encantador que se pudiese imaginar

….

…

.

Continuará

.

…

¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? =/ Bueno jeje hasta aquí llega esta capítulo ^_^ Francamente me ha gusta el giro que tomó la historia ¿Qué opinan? Espero subir la continuación pronto. Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, por fa no dejen de hacerme saber su opinión ¿Ok? Es muy muy valiosa para mí =D

Un abrazo de sho! Lilith's angel


	11. Orgullo

Capítulo: Orgullo

¿Qué es más poderoso que él?

…

…

Ella le miró con el gesto de la sorpresa impregnado en su rostro. Y él solo la miraba con esa sonrisa suya cargada de arrogancia.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo he intento estirar su mano hacia a él, sin embargo las cadenas no se lo permitieron, y el peso de estas se hizo más cargante

-¿Qué demo…?- Él se acercó a ella, y le tomó sin ternura alguna del mentón sólo para plantarle un brusco beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Buenos días señora Uchiha- Ella no le respondió el beso, giro su rostro del lado decepcionada por esas palabras, temblando de rabia, y finalmente lo miró directamente

-¿Por qué…? ¿Qué…qué significa esto?- ¡Cielos! Cómo le dolía la cabeza. Él sonrió

-¿Es qué no es obvio?-

-¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Tenerme atada de por vida?- le preguntó con sarcasmo-¿Crees que nadie vendrá a buscarme?

-Ya me encargue de eso, linda- Y aquel cumplido, sonó de algún modo tétrico.

.

.

x.x. .x.x.x.x

El orgullo es un sentimiento caprichoso, te puede hacer sentir celos desmedidos, puede hacerte sentir un inextinguible fuego que quema por dentro, lleno de ira e indignación, puede hacerte sentir tus huesos roerse en envidia. El orgullo es feroz y inhumano y sin contemplaciones, te mantiene ahí de pie, soportando el más terrible de los dolores o la más grande de las humillaciones. Sí, el orgullo es algo curioso, te incita a tomar la iniciativa para tomar por la fuerza tu dignidad perdida

…Y Sasuke era tan jodidamente orgulloso.

El mismo día en que la joven quedó inconsciente, Sasuke ya sabía justo el lugar al que la llevaría. Una antigua guarida de Orochimaru de la que la aldea no tenía el conocimiento, pero antes debía asegurarse que nadie intervendría en su decisión. El orgullo es un motor sumamente eficaz.

Sin embargo el instinto de supervivencia está aún más presente y tangible que cualquier otro sentido, pues actúa sin ser llamado, y el último heredero Uchiha, no se arriesgaría a perderlo todo, o poner en riesgo su vida por algo tan poco trascendental como ese ligero insulto a su poderoso orgullo. Sabía de antemano cuánto quería el joven zorruno a la kunoichi, cuánto la defendía su enérgica maestra y ahora ¿Kakashi? Todos ellos sacarían la casta por la joven pelirosa, si tenían que hacerlo, pero él era un Uchiha, estaba preparado por anticipado. Desde el repentino ataque de valentía de la kunoichi de cabellos rosados, él se había interesado más en ella. Aunque aquello significaba que estaría dispuesto a meterse en tantos problemas por ella, es por eso que tomó una decisión bastante inteligente para que sus planes se pudieran llevar a cabo.

Se dispuso a hablar con la Hokage. Así que no tan pronto dejo a la chica aislada en aquella oscura mazmorra, se dirigió a la torre. Entró a la oficina sin anunciarse ni tocar la puerta

-Gondaime, tengo un asunto muy importante- y se plantó sin más frente a está, con ningún atisbo de respeto o humildad, simplemente preguntándose en cuánto tiempo se cumplirían sus demandas

-Espero que así sea como para presentarte de esta manera en mi oficina- Y es que ese mocoso impertinente era la mar de insolencia ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera a la líder de una aldea militar?

-Estoy dispuesto a romper la alianza con Konoha- Dijo el pelinegro sin inmutarse siquiera

-¿Qué?- la rubia se vio claramente afectada se levantó de su asiento y se puso a la defensiva ¿Eso era una declaración de guerra?

-…A menos que se cumpla mi demanda- ella relajó un poco la postura. Sabía que el Uchiha pediría algo a cambio, ya venía esperando este momento desde hacía un tiempo.

-¿Qué pides Uchiha?-

-Siempre he tenido dos propósitos- se limitó a contestar a sabiendas de que sus planes eran bien conocidos

-Matar a tu hermano- y esta vez fue al de mirada ónix al que se le frunció el seño- y…-.

-Recuperar a mi clan- finalizó con un siniestro tono de voz

- No sé a dónde quieres llegar- ¿Quería que perdonaran a Madara?

-Quiero a Sakura- esta vez la de ojos ámbar tuvo que tomar asiento nuevamente pues no creía lo que sus oídos le decían

-…Pero- Puff ¿Cuándo se había vuelto el mundo loco?

-Como dije, si te rehúsas puedo terminar mi alianza con la hoja- Continúo en su postura inflexible

-A ti tampoco te conviene perder una alianza tan importante por algo así. Tú solo no podrías pelear contra Madara- elevó el tono de voz ¿Qué se creía es muchacho imberbe?

- Es verdad- reconoció, sin bajar ni un pique su altanería-En realidad solo estoy prolongando el tiempo de vida de esta aldea, no les conviene tener dos enemigos Uchiha

-¿Qué gana la hoja con que estés de su lado?-

-Evitar una guerra, si Madara cae, la desgracia no llegará a las villas, sólo el pueblo shinobi conocerá la crueldad de la guerra. Pero…- Hizo una pausa dramática, sólo para hacerle saber a la rubia que esa no era ninguna competencia. Él ya había ganado.

-…Si me dan a Sakura…- Continúo sin prisas- Tendrán todos mis recursos a su disposición, mi ejército me seguirá, Konoha podrá contar con ellos. Además nadie conoce más sobre los Uchiha que un Uchiha en sí.

- Ella no es un objeto- Se limitó a contestar, estaba llena de indignación ¿Qué planeaba? El por supuesto no estaba enamorado de ella, ¿De qué le serviría en sus planes?

-No me vengas con cursilerías Tsunade, no te va. En este país, los matrimonios por conveniencia son muy naturales-

-Entre los feudales- replicó rápidamente ella- Tú ni siquiera quieres a Sakura

- ¿Eso importa?- su sonrisa soberbia se alargó aún más, se cruzó de brazos y se dejó recargar en la pared, a sabiendas de que tenía todas las cartas en su mano

-Mocoso engreído- se levantó furiosa, dispuesta a enseñarle una lección a ese…ese

-Quieta Gondaime- y la miró con el sharingan activado y el inicio de su poderosa armadura Susanoo, sin perder esa postura tranquila. –No quieres empezar la guerra antes ¿Verdad? Además es la perfecta forma de asegurar un pacto. Es tu prueba más ferviente de que no traicionare a la hoja. No le haría daño al hogar de mi familia ¿Verdad? Es una prueba de mi alianza a esta villa- Soltó un tono dulzón tan impersonal de él que sólo consiguió enojar más a la briosa ninja

Impotencia era lo único que se veía en sus ojos, se supo acorralada, ¿Qué más podía hacer? después de los últimos ataques a la hoja, la invasión de Orochimaru, la traición de la arena y el poco apoyo de su señor feudal; la rubia sabía que la aldea no podría más que mal sobrevivir a un ataque de la magnitud Uchiha.

Él no tenía nada que perder pero ¿ellos? Muchas vidas estaban en riesgo. Ella le miró llena de rabia, sabía que ese mocoso la tenía asediada, y al parecer él también lo sabía muy bien. Pero ella no iba a quedarse con esa indignación corriendo por su sistema, aún le quedaba algo de orgullo

Sonrió quedamente, le dio la espalda al azabache para dirigirse de frente a la ventana de su oficina

Era verdad que la aldea estaba en riesgo. Si lo veía objetivamente, una persona en sacrificio por salvar a toda una aldea, era un precio bastante razonable.

"perdóname Sakura" fue lo último que pensó para sí, se olvido de que era una amorosa maestra y recordó que ella era Tsunade la sombra líder de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno.

-¿Así que el niño Uchiha no puede conseguir su propia esposa y tiene que pedir una a fuerza?- y antes de que el joven pudiera contestarle, se tornó sería y volteó a verle directo a los ojos

-La aldea está lista para la alianza - y Sasuke volvió a sonreír, pero antes de abandonar su oficina para disponer de sus planes

-Ahh una cosa más…- dijo él, y ella frunció el ceño, sabía que nada bueno vendría a continuación

.

.

x.x.x.x Fin flash back . .x.

-Bueno ya estoy aquí atada ¿Ahora qué?- Le espetó.

Wow realmente estaba mareada, eso no era normal en ella, no solía experimentar tanta desorientación, y le dolían bastante los músculos, como si no se hubiera movido en algún tiempo

-No estarás atada por mucho tiempo, sólo quiero hablar- Y se sentó cerca de está sin estar totalmente a su alcance

-¿Qué pasó con esa hermosa costumbre de enviar invitaciones? ¿Ya no se usa en este siglo? -

-¿Habrías venido?- sonrió divertido siguiéndole el juego

-No, pero al menos no estaría usando mi joyería más fina, hubiera elegido algo más casual- hizo gala de su sarcasmo al mover las pesadas cadenas que le rodeaban los brazos cual pulseras.

-Seguro que lo harías- Y ella casi lo escuchó reír por lo bajo, era una risilla lejana, seca, sin ser forzada, cómo si se le hubiera escapado, pero ¿Aquello no tenía sentido verdad? El muchacho carraspeó y le dirigió la mirada ónix a la kunoichi

-Pienso formar una alianza con la Hoja, pero eso ya lo sabías, tenemos fuertes oportunidades de ganar la guerra si se alían todas las aldeas-

-No entiendo, eso ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Por si ganamos o no, necesito asegurar el legado de mi familia-

Sakura abrió los ojos grandemente, se empezaba a hacer una idea de a dónde iba todo esto

-Necesito restaurar mi clan- Habló sin más

-Pues felicidades- Trató de evadir la realidad, pese a sentirla tan arraigada a sus muñeca

-Tú vas a ser la madre de mis hijos- Enfatizó el "tú"

-¿Estás loco? Yo no soy mula de crianza-

-Eres la opción más viable- Le dijo y a ella eso no le sonó a palabras de amor o propuestas de romance. Sonaba una de esas respuestas automáticas que te dan las computadoras

- Pero seguramente no la única. Busca a alguien que te ayude de buenas maneras-

- Tsunade está de acuerdo- Dijo él, firme en su argumento, ella se tensó

-¿Tsunade…sama?- aquello la dejó descolocada ¿Tsunade sabía que ella estaba atada en estos momentos? ¿Lo había aprobado? ¡No! Imposible, el mentía

-Sí, es más, es tu servicio para con tu país. Se lo debes a la hoja-

-Mientes ¿Por qué haría ella algo como así?- No era verdad, no podía ser verdad, Tsunade la quería ella jamás le haría algo como esto

-Es su forma de asegurar mi lealtad-

-es absurdo no participare- Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y no solo fuera, también en su interior, sentía su estómago revolverse, sus ideas amontonarse, su respiración comenzaba a sonar irregular. No, no quería creerlo pero entonces ¿Por qué todo sonaba tan coherente en boca del azabache?

-Está bien entonces dimite como kunoichi y has que toda tu aldea de persiga por traición a tu villa. Espero estés preparada para ver tu foto en el libro bingo.

El orgullo te puede llevar a ser tan cruel incluso con quién crees querer, con quién crees compartir un lazo, de quien anhelas tanto su admiración, de quién deseas ese sentimiento de aprobación. Sasuke no se detendría en hacerla sentir mal consigo misma con tal de conseguir lo que se proponía. No sentía culpa ¡Ella había herido su orgullo! Era ella la que tenía que disculparse y adulzar su tono.

Él se levantó y se dirigió a la mohosa puerta de madera demasiado llena de humedad

-Espera- le dijo ella con la voz cansada y probablemente lejana a sus pensamientos, pero él espero paciente durante unos pocos segundo más, con la puerta entreabierta

-¿Por qué…?- pero él no respondió, continúo parado ahí, sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- finalizó por fin, reiterando la pregunta más sólidamente

- Te lo dije, eres la opción más viable- soltó esas palabras sin rencor y sin amor, mientras cruzaba aquel umbral que no daba hacia ninguna luz

En el silencio de las sombras, Sakura reflexionó. La había dejado ahí sola, temblorosa, débil, sin alternativas…abandonada en la oscuridad inmensa que lo cubre todo

Ella no quería dar la espalda a su aldea, era todo lo que tenía, su familia, su hogar, sus amigos, su carrera, todo estaba ahí ¡No podían obligarla a abandonarlo todo! Pero ella no quería casarse ni mucho menos tener a los hijos del Uchiha. No, ella quería a…

-¡Kakashi!- y de repente entre las brumas difusas de sus pensamientos, salió a la luz débilmente un único nombre en el que no había reparado antes. ¿Qué pasaría con Kakashi? ¿Tendría ella que renunciar también a su amor? Era verdad que Kakashi jamás podría ser algo más que un amigo, pero el estar al lado de un hombre que no amaba y más, estar al lado de alguien tan cruel como Sasuke, después de haber conocido un amor tan honesto como el de Kakashi, era tan descorazonado, era tan inhumano.

Y el recuerdo de ese beso, ese maravilloso beso que recién le había devuelto las esperanzas, que la había reparado por completo y le había dado una oportunidad de pelear. Al parecer ahora todos eran recuerdos del pasado ¿Podría ella ser tan fuerte como para arrancarse el corazón y tomar una decisión tan madura por el bien de todos los que amaba?

Sabía todo lo que implicaría rechazar al Uchiha y si ella se rehusaba igual pasaría el resto de sus días en aquella o alguna otra mazmorra

La vida puede parecer un camino en línea recta que se recorre día con día, hasta formar un largo e interminable trazo. Pero en realidad, es una espiral, una serie de líneas, y curvas que apuntan para todos lados, con topes, hoyos, y demás obstáculos, un vórtice en el que te hundes con cada paso y cada decisión. Esa es la forma en la que la vida te da esos giros inesperados que no habías colocado en la agenda de tu vida.

Te esperas un camino recto…pero la vida no es así

Tan poderoso como el destino mismo que se elige, lo es la curiosa vida, quien sin que tú puedas intervenir, te cambia las circunstancias, y entonces los planes se vuelven inútiles ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de continuar tu propio camino?

Sakura estuvo pensando en su futuro un tiempo más ¿Era posible estar tan desesperanzada por un feliz enlace? Ayudaría a su villa. Cumpliría su función como kunoichi, eso debía bastarle. Ella, antes que una mujer, era un guerrero shinobi.

Estuvo pensando demasiado tiempo, hasta que por fin cuando la sed y el hambre sin precedentes la asolaron sin contemplación. Entonces se abrió la puerta de aquel oscuro lugar.

-Así que… ¿lista para la boda?- por alguna razón le había sonado irónico e impropio en los labios del joven

Ella sólo suspiro en silencio, él se acercó a ella para retirarle las cadenas de las muñecas, y ella no pretendió atacarlo, ni forcejeo. No intento absolutamente nada.

Le dolieron las muñecas al liberarse de las pesadas cadenas, pero resultaba aliviador ir recuperando fuerzas ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien, tan de repente?

-Esas cadenas…- inició ella

-Quitan el chackra- se limitó a contestar

-Como la espada de Kisame- divagó

-Precisamente-

-Pero si absorbían demasiado de mi chackra pude haber muerto ¿no?- Él bufó, Sakura comenzaba a pensar que esa era su manera de reír

-Te dije que no estarías mucho tiempo atada- Evadió su pregunta, típico en él

Y ella chasqueó la lengua indignada de la extrema confianza del pelinegro, quien sabía que desde un inicio ella no tenía oportunidad de declinar su oferta. Tenía perfectamente planeado, todo, a horarios y respuestas. Era frustrante saberte manipulado de tal forma.

Él la dirigió a través de confusos pasadizos, uno tan igual como el otro, hasta que noto que estaban en forma de subida, y eso hacían precisamente subir hasta una pequeña salida al exterior

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A dar la noticia-

-Pero…la Hokage ya sabía ¿no?

-Solo vamos a anunciar la fecha-

-A…a ¿todos?- se sorprendió notablemente. Y a Sasuke le enfureció ese gesto en ella pues se imaginaba el porqué del repentino ataque de nervios de la joven guerrera

-Sí, ¿Por qué tienes algún problema?- Su tono de voz cambió, a uno aún más amenazador, ella no lo supo con certeza pues no le miraba y caminaba un par de pasos delante de ella

-Yo…bueno, no es…no creo que sea necesario que todo el mundo lo sepa ¿O sí?- Quiso hablarle con sutileza, no pretendía enojarlo más, ya que al parecer, pasaría el resto de su vida a su lado

- Si lo que quieren es convencer a la villa que no la voy a traicionar, lo natural es que Todos se enteren-

-Yo… bueno, pero- La volteó a ver con ese gesto gélido tan propio de él. Ella tartamudeó ese hombre la intimidaba ¿O era…?

-Vamos- le dijo fríamente, ya sin mirarla, y es que para leer a Sakura no hacia ninguna falta verla a la cara, ella era un libro abierto en el que se podía distinguir todo de ella, desde sus pequeñas reacciones, hasta sus ligeros desvíos de voz

Y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la torre Hokage, Sakura vislumbró aún a lo lejos a una figura masculina conocida, le temblaron las rodillas y sin darse cuenta contuvo el aliento, Sasuke volvió a bufar ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya? Rodó los ojos y tomó a Sakura de la mano sin ternura, continuando el paso. Ella se detuvo en seco

-No…- Dijo ella. Y él no cedió el paso, gruño y la jaló una vez más

-Espera yo…- él se detuvo en seco y volteo a verla con mirada enojada

-Ya sé lo que pasa pero tendrás que enfrentarlo - Ella supo que si seguían el rumbo, sólo le esperaba un destino posible. Ese hombre a lo lejos, era nadie menos que Hatake Kakashi la leyenda ninja…y el amor de su vida

Él iba a enterarse que ella estaba comprometida, y ella no quería que lo supiera, le daba terror pensar que él pudiera verla con cara de compasión, o peor que él pensara que no lo amaba. Era absurdo pensar que Kakashi no se enteraría, lo haría, tarde o temprano se sabría sobre todo si el enlace se hacía en conmemoración de la alianza de los ejércitos

Sasuke se enfureció, nadie jamás lo había despreciado de una manera tan plausible, decir que su orgullo estaba herido era poco, esa niña miraba con una devoción desmedida a aquel hombre de mayor edad ¿Qué podría tener aquel sujeto que no tuviera ya de sobre él mismo?

Cuando uno es gravemente herido por la vida, y vives con el temor constante de no poder querer nada por miedo a que te sea arrebatado, puedes volverte una persona muy desalmada. Lastimar el orgullo de un corazón herido, es la peor cosa que se le puede hacer a alguien con sed de venganza

…si Sakura no lo quería, no importaba, aprendería a quererlo, a la buena…o a la mala

Él la jaloneo de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez hacia un sitio diferente ¡Iban de regreso! Sasuke la tomó por la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo y él sharingan apareció de nuevo en su mirada. Sakura trato de mantener la conciencia esta vez, pero el mundo simplemente se estaba desvaneciendo a su alrededor, lejanamente allá por el borde la inconsciencia sintió un toque en su piel, sintió su peso ser cargado sin ningún esfuerzo. Sabía que ya hacía tiempo se había desvanecido pero quiso aferrarse a la realidad.

Se estaban dirigiendo hacia un bosque…el bosque de… Esos árboles le eran tan familiares, los colores bailaban a su alrededor, verde, amarillo, todo era tan cálido como el atardecer. Los sonidos la envolvieron en una preciosa sinfonía desigual. Cuervos, pajarillos entonando canciones del bosque…el bosque, otra vez el bosque ¿Dónde había un bosque en…?

¿Dónde estaba? Hacia frio, sintió el frio colocarse hasta en lo más profundo de sus huesos, aquello que la sostenía de repente la abandono porque se sintió fuertemente empujada a un semi húmedo suelo. Debió de sentirse una frágil muñeca de tela al ser arrojada a lo más profundo de un armario para ser guardada ahí para siempre. Trató de enfocar la cansada vista, y una figura alta de porte elegante se acercaba a ella. Furioso por lo que se podía notar en sus maneras.

Entre aquel estupor no se imaginó que pudiera ser Sasuke, su antiguo amor y compañero de batallas, sólo sintió sus muñecas ser rodeadas y la intensa sensación del siempre consolador sueño. Y en aquel ultimo atisbo de lucidez que viene justo antes de abandonarse al fervoroso Morfeo, escuchó…

-Jamás le verás de nuevo- y no puedo evitar preguntarse ¿A quién no volvería a ver? Y por qué le dolía tanto aquella sentencia. Se preguntó porque su corazón se acongojaba ante tales palabras

.

.

.

Después de aquel arrebato de coraje que había mostrado Sasuke, estaba más enojado consigo mismo que con el resto del mundo ¿Cómo pudo permitirse portarse tan visceral? El estaba más allá de cualquier arrebato humano, El no era un simple humano, era un vengador, no tenía tiempo para estarse entreteniendo en banalidades como aquellas.

Pero al notar que aquella chica no quería enfrentarse a Kakashi, le hizo hervir la sangre, ¿Por qué lo ocultaba a él de entre todos? ¿No se supone que él era el amor de su vida? ¿Por qué fijarse en Kakashi? Era verdad todo lo que alguna vez le había revelado su hermano en batalla "la realidad es alternativa, depende los ojos con los que se mire"

De entre todas las personas nunca se imaginó que Sakura fuera una vil mentirosa, y es que ella años atrás y con lágrimas en los ojos le había jurado amarle no importando que, ¡Y ahora le rechazaba! Ella no era mejor que todas esas fans locas que solían perseguirlo, nadie se interesaba realmente en alguien como él.

Y a él no le importaba, hacía mucho tiempo que había pasado del amor, pero ¿Mentirle? ¿Jugar con su orgullo? Eso era indignante ¿Qué necesidad tenia ella de armarse todo ese teatrito sino se iba a queda a su lado? Justo ahora en aras de aquella negociación ya había arriesgado lo suficiente, no sería ahora esa chiquilla egoísta la que le arruinara los planes. El telón ya se había levantado, y ya era tarde para echarse atrás

…

..

Continuará

…

…

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo. Espero me hagan saber su opinión Muchas gracias por leer mi fic Saludos

¿Qué planeará Sasuke? ¿Qué hará Kakashi? O.O Cielos! La pobre de Sakura U_U´ ¿Cómo cielos se mete en tantos problemas?


	12. Restos

Restos de aquel dulce niño

Nunca vio tan enojado al shinobi de la mirada escarlata, y de pronto el frío subió por su espina dorsal. Lento, ligeramente doloroso, abriéndose paso poro a poro hasta colarse en aquella parte del cerebro encargada de la supervivencia… Sintió miedo

¿Sería capaz Sasuke de dejarla morir ahí en esa celda, sin ninguna compasión?

….

..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despertó en su casa, era el segundo día que no la veía ¿Dónde podría estar? Incluso el día anterior había salido a dar una vuelta en la aldea –algo poco usual en él- Con la esperanza de poder encontrarse con ella "casualmente".

Creyó verla, a lo lejos, entre la multitud. Creyó distinguir aquel sedoso y peculiar cabello rosado ser movido por el aire, fue apenas un suspiro, un parpadeo…y ya no estaba.

…

Desde hace dos días el dueño de la cabellera plateada, la había buscado, en su departamento, en sus sueños. Cada vez que fastidiado de no poder dormir, volvía a aquel cuarto donde por última vez hablaron ¿Se había ido con el Uchiha? ¿Por qué accedió a ir con él ese remoto día? Le dolía pensar en la respuesta más lógica…tal vez aún lo quería

Pero ese día en específico, esa dolorosa mañana donde sus tendencias lo atormentaban y alborotaban todo sentimiento cuerdo en él. No tenía tiempo para pensar, para torturarse con las miradas bonitas y sustanciales que ella le había dirigido, para recordar su fragancia inundando la habitación. No había tiempo. Sakura no había regresado, y la Hokage lo había llamado con trato de urgencia a su oficina, ya iba retrasado así que debería irse pronto.

Tomó un suspiro más, pensando en aquella hermosa joven Pero aún en el camino se descubrió a si mismo moviendo sus ojos de un lado otro. Atento, impaciente, ávido con la mirada… Por si la veía. Pero al llegar frente a la oficina de su sombra líder, la chica no apareció

-Tsunade-sama- Saludó formalmente. Pero ella no contestó, le daba la espalda, veía a su preciosa aldea

-Tu misión está sobre la mesa- Se limitó a decirle, sin verlo, no podía verlo a la cara, tan sinvergüenza, sabiendo el trato que tuvo que aceptar.

Kakashi la miró contrariado ¿Por qué no lo miraba? Era extraño, la rubia jamás era tan impersonal

-Yo…tengo una pregunta…-Dudó sin saber bien como formular aquella cuestión sin resultar ¿Desesperado?- Sa…-

-Los detalles están todos gravados en el pergamino, irás tu solo - Respondió toscamente

-¿Sakura?- formuló en tono de pregunta

-Está de misión…con Sasuke. Te sugiero partir de inmediato- Aquel tono había sonado forzado. Ella movió el hombro en un movimiento imperceptible, puramente inconsciente como acomodándose la ropa, se notaba incomoda, ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba?

-E…-Comenzó a pronunciar él, pero antes de que pudiera prepararse para ello, la Gondaime se volteó bruscamente a verlo, sin abandonar su lugar detrás del escritorio.

-Es una orden- volteó a verlo, su elevada voz quería expresarle que estaba enojada, pero al mirarla a los ojos lo único que vio fue lastima en ellos ¿Por qué le miraba con compasión? Ella desvió la mirada avergonzada, y de volvió a darle la espalda

-Hai- contestó y se fue rumbo a su casa para partir esa misma noche a la misión. No tenía tiempo para pensar en detalles sobre el ánimo de la Gondaime, no quería pensar en Sakura y en si lo había abandonado. Lo mejor sería tomar la misión para despejarse. Nada mejor que poner tu vida en riesgo para dejar de pensar en una pena de amores ¿No?

En realidad no quería encaminarse en aquella larga odisea, pues al parecer la misión era un poco tediosa, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y pudiera detener el curso de sus pensamientos, ya se encontraba en su propia casa empacando para partir y leyendo el pergamino con detenimiento. Era una misión sencilla, pero bastante larga, implicaba su estadía fuera de Konoha por al menos seis meses

¿Seis meses? Era bastante, incluso si las cosas estaban incomodas entre Sakura y su persona, no estaba seguro de que poner tierra y tiempo de por medio fuese la solución más aceptable, quizá con ello solo lograría enfriar todo lo que ya había logrado, pero en realidad ¿Qué había logrado? ¿Sakura lo quería? ¿A él le importaba que ella lo quisiera? Su cabeza era todo un desastre Por supuesto que quería a Sakura pero su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, era su forma inconsciente de protegerlo, no pensar en ella como una amenaza para su salud emocional, no pensar en ella en conjunto con la palabra amor

Todo era muy confuso ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo se había convertido su vida en un drama de telenovela? Quiso por un momento que el mundo se detuviera, que parara de girar sobre su propio eje, moviendo a diestra y siniestra los sentimientos de la gente. Pero ni el mundo, ni el tiempo iban a detenerse por nadie ¿Verdad? Era hora de terminar con todo el drama y portarse como un hombre…Debía hablar con Sakura y afrontar la situación, y si ella misma lo mandaba a paseo entonces ya tendría una buena razón para embarcarse en una misión larguísima para poder pensar el rumbo de su vida pero ya tranquilo sin presiones del corazón. Y si Sakura le correspondía, bueno… ¿Podría eso pasar?

Se dirigió a casa de la chica de cabellera rosada, pero al parecer no había nadie. Era raro, el pequeño buzón de la joven parecía intacto, a decir verdad lucía lleno de correspondencia, las ventanas estaban cerradas, y al acercarse Kakashi a inspeccionar pudo notar que había un ligero rastro de polvo en ellas ¿Por qué habría polvo en un par de ventanas que habían sido abiertas? La respuesta era simple, no habían sido abiertas.

Se inquietó y decidió entrar a corroborar como estaba la joven, sin llamar, sin pedir permiso y sintió esa punzada en su interior revelándose con sonidos chirriantes de campanas –sus sentidos shinobi- se agudizaban a cada paso, revisó en la regadera de la chica, y todo estaba seco como el desierto: Sakura no se había aseado, revisó el cuarto de lavado y la ropa comenzaba a tener un sutil olor: No la habían lavado en algunos días. Y ahí estaban todas las cosas de la chica contándole pequeñas historias, diciéndole a gritos que la chica no había estado ahí para cuidar con esmero de todas ellas como hiciera siempre.

Miro en la estantería de la joven y halló ahí todo su repertorio ninja, ¿Cómo podría haberse ido de misión sin todos sus souvenirs? ¿Era eso siquiera plausible?

Kakashi frunció el ceño, estaba furioso, el recuerdo del altanero joven de cabellos negros llevándose a la kunoichi de inocente mirada verde lejos de su lado, le vino a la memoria. Y esta vez dirigió sus pasos decidido y cabreado a los infames terrenos Uchiha

Entró, pisando firmemente, con resolución en la mirada, pero igual que en la casa de la joven los muebles y la casa le contaron que Sasuke no estaba tampoco. La única conclusión razonable era que él se había llevado a Sakura, su hábil mente lo llevó a recorrer los caminos de la desconfianza y la agudeza mental, entonces todo encajo: El comportamiento furioso de Sasuke, su misión alejada de la villa y el raro comportamiento de la Hokage. Él sabía a perfección que la Gondaime haría todo lo posible por no hacer enfadar al malcriado niño de mirada ónix, sabía también de la repentina testarudez que había adquirido este para con la joven ahora que esta le ignoraba ¿Podría la Hokage haber sacrificado a Sakura con tal de no invocar la venganza del antiguo clan policiaco?

De ser cierto las posibilidades jugaban en su contra, la única certeza que tenía provenía también de la ansiedad de la rubia líder ¿Por qué estaría tan consternada de saber que Sakura se fue por voluntad propia? Sakura no se había ido por elección y él iría a rescatarla por fuerza, con ayuda de la villa o no tendría que encontrarla, pero no era tonto no se aventaría al acantilado sin medir primero su profundidad tendría que aventurarse a los rincones más oscuros de esta guerra para sopesar sus posibilidades

Por primera vez en muchos años sintió el fuego de la rabia correr por sus venas. Rabia por el arrebato de algo que amas, ya había dejado perder muchas cosas en su vida. En el pasado no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a sí mismo, a sus demonios, a sus enemigos, pero esta vez sería diferente, traería a Sakura de regreso sana y salva.

No contaba con la villa, lo sabía. Suspiró un momento, cerró los ojos y sopesó la situación un momento ¿Con quién sí contaba? No podía convocar a grandes masas, tenía aliados de sobra, eso también lo sabía, había arriesgado la vida por muchas personas y sería lo menos que podrían hacer para pagarle, pero considerando que debía mantener el bajo perfil, sólo podría encomendarle la tarea cuando mucho a dos personas. Dos firmes aliados. Sonrío sin alegría, y entonces lo supo.

Una sombra silente partió bajo las sombras de la antigua casona Uchiha para adentrarse más y más a la oscuridad del alma humana, decidió enfrentar una posible guerra, sin aliados firmes, traicionando las ordenes de su villa, en nombre de un amor colegial ¿Hay amor más sincero?

¿Cuáles son las consecuencias de arriesgarlo todo por amor? ¿Se puede salir ileso?

…

..

.

No, Sasuke no sería capaz

¿Dónde había quedado aquel dulce niño? Sakura no pudo evitar sumergirse en una espiral de dolor, ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto su vida?

Cuando uno es joven e inocente quiere crecer pronto para ser adulto, ansía con desesperación ser lo suficientemente mayor para cuidar de los que se aman, pero la vida no es lo que se espera, justo ahora para proteger a su amada villa, debía embarcarse en un matrimonio sin felicidad. La vida se movía demasiado rápido y apenas le daba tiempo para seguirle el ritmo, la espiral giraba y giraba, y no se detenía ¿Por qué ese dulce y arrogante niño había cambiado tanto?

Y luego estaba el tema de Kakashi. Apenas salir de la bruma de la confusión después de el último gritoneo con Sasuke, Sakura pudo comprender sus palabras" _¡No lo volverás a ver!_" Aquello le dolía más que haber estado sujeta por esas cadenas. No, ¿Por qué? Le había tomado su tiempo pero por fin había entendido que no sería feliz con nadie más que con el desvergonzado de Kakashi.

Mirarlo reír tan quedamente, como en secreto, verlo arquear su ojo cuando estaba despreocupado y de buen humor; desafiante y frío ante la batalla, pero todo un amor cuando se le conocía verdaderamente, eso.

Eso y más quería de Kakashi, quería estar con él.

Las últimas veinticuatro horas a su lado fueron todo un sueño, porque ella no solo sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando estaba con él. No, claro que no, ella sentía toda una manada de elefantes retumbando sus enormes patas y sus sonantes trompas por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola vibrar al tono del amor.

Lo deseaba, lo amaba, no quería pasar ni uno solo de sus días alejada de aquel enigmático hombre, aquel que la había hecho sentir segura. Todo el mundo en su juventud se había dedicado a decirle lo frentuda, lo torpe, y lo débil que era, pero él no. Él creyó en ella.

Muchos podrían haber pensado que él se alejó de ella, de su entrenamiento básico porque Sasuke o Naruto eran mejores promesas, pero ella sabía que no había nada más alejado la realidad. Prueba de ello, es que delegó también a otro el entrenamiento del poderoso portador del zorro demoníaco. Lo que sucedía es que Sasuke, ese niño perdido y lastimado por la vida, necesitaba más atención. Esa clase de decisiones sucedían todo el tiempo como con los padres; se olvidan del niño prodigio que puede hacer todo por sí mismo y enfocan su total atención en aquel frustrado pequeñajo que no puede atarse siquiera solo las agujetas.

Sakura sabía que Kakashi confiaba en ella, pues muchas veces puso su vida bajo el influjo de su chackra verdoso y sanador, pero en aquel entonces ella no lo necesitaba, su camino había sido trazado en otra dirección. Aquel pervertido de los ojos impares era un hombre realmente sabio, un hombre al que ella amaba y admiraba más que a ningún otro antes, y esas dulces y mágicas 24 horas antes de…antes de ese calabozo frío y desconcertante, antes de las dudas y las conspiraciones en su contra, habían sido sencillamente refrescantes, llenas de encanto e ilusión, porque ella pudo ver en la mirada del shinobi, una chispa pequeña, distante pero presente de correspondencia ¿Sería posible que él la quisiera también?

Era lo que más anhelaba y aunque eso ahora era ya una vaga ilusión, un absurdo pensar, era reconfortante saber que ahí afuera había alguien que la amaba tanto como ella a él. Le quitaba el aire pensar que ese hombre tan maravilloso, tierno, y paciente pudiera amarle.

Ahora su camino había sido nuevamente trazado lejos de él

"_Nuestros recuerdos siempre son nuestros"_

Y Sakura tenía sus hermosos recuerdos, que le ayudarían a ser fuerte para su próximo camino. Había tomado una decisión, pelearía con dulces palabras, con armas, con sangre con empatía, con lo que fuera pero lograría su libertad. Saldría adelante, le daría batalla a Sasuke, porque esto no acababa aquí. Antes lo había perdido todo, por cobarde, por no pelear, por no entrenarse debidamente, había dejado ir a Sasuke y lo había dejado aventurarse solo en la oscuridad, y ahora ya era demasiado tarde para él, pero no lo era para ella, ella resurgiría de las cenizas, más fuerte que antes.

Y en aquel momento, se abrió la puerta del calabozo y pudo ver entre las sombras los furiosos ojos color sangre mirándola intensamente

Preciosos, destellantes, esos profundos pozos rojos que todo lo consumen a su paso, devorando lenta y tortuosamente toda luz a su alrededor, dejando la nada, aquellos bellísimos ojos color abismo que todo lo arrasan, adentrándose en su alma, tomándola por sorpresa, esos sublimes ojos llenos de ira que a la vez le miraban altivos exigiendo una respuesta.

-¿Puedes decirme porque demonios me volviste a atar?- Se aventuró ella desviando la mirada pues era la única forma de romper el potente hechizo que esos ojos lanzaban sobre ella

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- Espetó airado

-Sí, creo que al menos puedo hacer eso ¿o no?- lo desafió, pero aún sin verlo a los ojos

-Vas, a ser…-Cerró fuertemente los ojos. Intentó contener su ira, trató de desactivar el sharingan(Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de cuando lo activó)- …La señora Uchiha.

-¿Y? ¿Está es la recamara nupcial?- Lo soltó sin pensarlo, una pizca de humor sarcástico que se le escapó de sus siempre irracionales labios. _"Por dios Sakura, este no era el momento para preguntas tontas o comentarios estúpidos, es el momento para huir",_ Escuchó a lo lejos en su subconsciente. Lo ignoró, tampoco era precisamente el momento para volverse loca.

Él apretó la mandíbula, irritado, se acercó y la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a verlo. Ese gesto era tan característico en el, tan posesivo, tan dominante, tan él.

-¿Qué…demonios, le ves a Kakashi? – Las fosas nasales del joven se agrandaban y achicaban a cada respiración, era obvio que estaba a punto de perder los estribos

Ella se mordió el labio, aquella había sido una pregunta muy directa, Sasuke no acostumbra hacer ese tipo de preguntas, no se interesaba en los sentimientos de los demás. Aquello la inquietó, porque de verdad ella no quería hablar del asunto. Sabía que si comenzaba a hacerlo no podría parar y solo conseguiría con ello acarrear la furia del último heredero del clan del abanico

-Yo…emmm…amm- intentó desviar la mirada, pero el afianzo más el agarre que tenía sobre barbilla

-Quiero la verdad- Le advirtió. Y ella odio esos ojos interrogantes, acusadores, que le obligaban a decirle la verdad. No podía mentirle

-Yo…le- bajo un poco la mirada, apesadumbrada, llena de tensión, culpo a las cadenas de su debilidad, pero al verse las muñecas desnudas pudo recordar que Sasuke no la había atado esta vez, sólo la había arrojado sin más a aquel despectivo suelo. Está vez él guardó silencio y toleró que le desviara la vista-… le quiero- contestó por fin ella con apenas un murmullo audible para oídos no entrenados, pero ella estaba antes oídos shinobi. Lo dijo sin sopesar la situación porque era lo que en realidad sentía, sin más rodeos, era su corazón hablando

Él se levantó bruscamente, alejándose de Sakura, de nuevo con el sharingan activado

-¿Le quieres? Ja ¡Le quieres!- Pasó en un segundo de la duda a la euforia ¿Se burlaba de ella? Sakura lo miro confundida ¿Es que en realidad las emociones también podían presentarse y alterar a alguien como Sasuke? Abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Cómo demonios vas a quererle?- le gritó frenético- Tú no puedes querer a nadie- Enfatizó el tú, estaba fuera de sus cabales, no hablaba con racionalidad ¿Qué diablos le ocurría al siempre imperturbable heredero de la llama Uchiha

-Sa…suke, ¿Cómo…cómo puedes decir eso? Claro que…-Quiso razonar con él

-No, cállate. Eres una mentirosa- Le gritaba sin tregua. Sakura se asustó, ni enfrentándose a los peores enemigos en batalla se podía comparar a ahora, y es que es verdad, sólo las personas que alguna vez formaron parte de nuestro corazón pueden hacernos daño, pueden herirnos, pueden hacernos ver el mal que yace en cada uno de los corazones

-Sasuke ¿Por qué…por qué dices eso?-

-Porque es la verdad, eres una mentirosa, una engatusadora ¿O qué, Se te olvida que hace apenas unos años me dijiste lo mismo a mí?-

Está vez de verdad abrió los ojos y la boca con notable perplejidad, estaba anonadada, sin aire, perdida entre todas aquellas palabras. ¿Lo había escuchado bien? Sí, por supuesto que lo había escuchado bien, pero no estaba segura de entenderlo ¿Eso era un reproche? ¿Era una burla? ¿Qué demonios era todo eso? Sasuke siempre había sido un armadura impenetrable con emociones herméticas, nadie pasaba a través de esa armadura, y ahora… ¿Era toda una montaña rusa?

-Yo…-quiso decir ella, reordenando rápidamente sus pensamientos, pero Sasuke la detuvo en seco, golpeando sonoramente uno de los muros, rabioso, su puño comenzó a sangrar, y ella sintió miedo, la ya perdida maldición punzó en su cuello, o el recuerdo de está, pues con la otra palma, Sasuke se toco el cuello exasperado, con gesto fruncido.

-¿Por qué mientes?- Continuo gritando, y se acercó a ella, tomándola por los cabellos, ella soltó un quejido, cerró los ojos del dolor, él la obligaba a levantarse sujetándole las hebras, y como pudo se levantó, más para cesar el dolor que otra cosa, estaba demasiado débil para hacer que él la soltara.

-Sasuke, me lastimas- Estaba gravemente sorprendida, el shock no la dejaba reaccionar

-¿Lastimarte? ¿Te duele?- la jaloneo un poco más- Dime ehh, ¿Eso te duele?- Ella se quejó un poco más fuerte. - No tienes una idea de lo que es el dolor- y la soltó bruscamente, ella dio traspiés, alejándose de él y comenzó a sollozar levemente

-Tu papel de víctima ya no funciona conmigo, así que corta el rollo- le dio la espalda

-No estoy llorando por mí, sino por ti. No te reconozco- ¿Había un dolor más grande que perder de esa manera un bello y atesorado recuerdo de la infancia?

Y por si fuera poco, para la visible sorpresa de Sakura, Sasuke dejo ver notablemente el chackra que poseía alrededor suyo, tangible, ondeando centelleante, poseso, fuera de sí

-¿Por mí?- la volteó a ver, en un instante la acorraló contra la pared tomándola del cuello. Ella sintió el fuerte agarre cortándole la respiración, quiso luchar, decirle que parara, patalear, lo que fuera, quitárselo de encima, pero Sasuke era demasiado fuerte y estaba demasiado cabreado como para detenerlo. Ella aún no recuperaba las fuerzas que le habían arrebatado antes las cadenas, no se había alimentado o dormido bien, no tenía sus propias fuerzas, y su chackra continuaba debilitándose…No podía defenderse

-¿Por mí? – La azotó contra la pared, sin soltarla- No digas estupideces, no tienes ni puta idea

- ¿Por qué?…-logró articular- ¿Por…qué…?-y tosió sangre. El agarre era simplemente demasiado afanoso, ella dejó de luchar, y él asustado y entrando en la cabalidad, la soltó, se alejo rápidamente de ella y le dio la espalda.

Ella tosió audiblemente, dando arcadas continuas, aspirando a bocanadas gigantescas el aire del que fue privada, y aún entre arcadas, miró a Sasuke y le dijo

-¿Por qué… te has con…vertido e…n es…to?- recuperó un poco más el aire, y con la entereza que le quedaba pudo levantarse apoyarse de un muro. –Es por…-continúo ya más desahogada-es por lo que has vivido?

Como lograba cabrearlo esa mujer, Sasuke apretó los puños, esta vez se resistió a voltear a verla, tembló de rabia, esa…pequeña hija de…

-ya lo te lo dije, no tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas así que cállate- apretó la mandíbula y lo dijo casi entre dientes

-Sí lo sé- lo afrontó, con entereza sin dejarse amedrentar por el reciente ataque. Ella era Sakura Haruno una heredera más de la voluntad de fuego, pupila de la misma sombra Hokage

-No, no lo sabes- volvió a gritar, claramente afectado. Ese no era él ¡Por dios! Se dio pena así mismo él jamás había sido violento, no de esa manera, no con una mujer

-Tú…- controló su tono de voz- No sabes… la razón, a ti no te lastimaron tanto como a mí. Puede que sepas lo es tener el corazón roto ¡Seguro que lo sabes! ¿Pero sabes lo que es tenerlo herido y suplicante, que te ruegue porque termines con él?- La miró a los ojos, dolido- No, eso seguro no lo sabes, así que jódete, tú no sabes nada de mi vida.

¿Así que era eso? Sakura lo entendió todo entonces.

-¿Te piensas que eres el único que ha sufrido? Pues te tengo noticias: No es así, deja por un segundo de auto compadecerte y date cuenta que esta mierda de vida que desprecias, es lo único que tenemos los demás

¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella lo estaba enfrentando? Nadie jamás se había atrevido a hacerlo, aunque claro nadie le había descolocada tanto antes, como para hablar de ¿Sentimientos? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, prioridades. La guerra se acercaba, y le dolió recordar porque él estaba ahí participando. Su hermano, su pobre mártir personal muriendo por una despreciable aldea, siento resucitado y manipulado como un títere, la rabia le hirvió en la venas.

Pero aun tenía sobre sí un par de ojos verdosos que lo miraban desafiante, buscando una respuesta, ¿Habría más personas como Sakura en la aldea? Esta que tenía enfrente no era para nada la pobre niña llorona que él había conocido. Ella sabía que estaba a merced de él ¿Porqué desafiarlo? ¿Por qué arriesgarse a perder la vida por algo tan insignificante? Simplemente no tenía coherencia.

Sin notarlo siquiera, la furia del joven aminoró ¿Ese era el efecto que tenía la pelirosa sobre sus emociones? ¿Era ella capaz de contener su furia?

- Nada de lo que hagas o digas va a cambiar tu pasado o el mío. Ser cruel y mezquino con todos, a tu paso no devolverá a Itachi a la vida. Sólo conseguirás destruirte a ti mismo- Continuo la joven

¿Qué demonios sabía ella sobre su hermano? ¿Sobre su familia? ¿Sobre su dolor? Sasuke gruño Muy en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón, nada podría devolverle la vida a Itachi

-No te deseo nada malo, eventualmente todo lo que hiciste te caerá encima, todos los fantasmas de tu pasado te atormentarán en sueños. El destino te va a cobrar todos esos trozos de vida que tomaste, arrastrarás para siempre esa sombra negra de soledad, si sigues alejando a todo aquel que verdaderamente quiere ayudarte-

Sasuke estaba gravemente afectado, Ella…ella hablaba como si tuviera una idea de lo que era sufrir así. No, imposible. Ella no podría saberlo, quería que se callara, que dejara de hablar, por favor, no.

Las sombras de soledad, los horribles sueños a medianoche, el dolor. Todo era real para él, y recordar era insufrible.

-¡No!- gritó por fin- Cállate, no quiero escuchar una palabra más- y la empujó, nada comparado con sus previos ataques, este careció de fuerza, las palabras de la kunoichi habían comenzado a mermar en la psique de Sasuke

-¿Por qué a mí Sasuke? – quiso razonar con él. Sasuke se sujetó el ojo derecho, le palpitaba sin razón alguna ¿Ese dolor no podía ser real verdad?

-Estas muros que me mantienen presa, son las cadenas de tu ignorancia, de tu violencia y de tu desprecio, porque mi libertad no depende de eso, hagas lo que hagas mi alma aun seguirá libre de tus pecados, mi alma seguirá libre de las atrocidades que has cometido y gradualmente cuando logre escapara de este cuarto lo único que quedará atado a este calabozo serán los tristes recuerdos de tu soledad.

-No- gritó desesperado y sujetó a Sakura de los hombros, la aprisionó contra la pared, fue demasiado rápido demasiado intensó. Sakura volvió a toser. –No, no te irás, no puedes…no- En esos momentos Sasuke era la representación misma de la desesperación, la angustia, y a pesar de tener el sharingan activado en su fase avanzada, a Sakura aun le parecía un pobre niño asustado

-justo ahora puedo ver los atormentados ojos del asesino asfixiando tu corazón.- Le tocó el rostro suavemente

Sasuke controló sus respiración, ¿Por qué le hablaba ella de esa manera tan…dulce, después de ser tan imbécil?

-Espero que todo ese poder que tanto anhelas te consiga alguien que te ame, porque yo te amé cuando no eras esto, cuando eras ese niño arrogante de buen corazón. Mis ojos te vieron como lo mejor del mundo, cuando arriesgaste tu vida en cada una de las misiones por nosotros tus amigos, tu aldea. Mis brazos te estrecharon como la criatura más dulce, cuando quedaste inconsciente en el bosque de la muerte por protegernos ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sasuke contuvo la respiración. Sí, claro que lo recordaba, todo eso, lo anhelaba, eran días más fáciles, donde en aquellos ayeres se planteó la oportunidad de ser legítimamente feliz. Su mirada dudaba, iba a de un recuerdo a otro, se olvido por un momento de Sakura. Ella terminó su caricia y agacho el rostro, escondiéndolo entre las hebras color rosa

-Pero esto que eres ahora no vivirá ni en mi corazón ni en ninguna memoria. Si continúas por este camino, si decides tomarme por esposa y mantener aquí como prisionera, incluso si no me liberas ahora. No importa…si muero, al lugar a donde vaya, ese es un lugar al que no podrás seguirme…casi lo prefiero.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Cuándo había madurado tanto Sakura? No, cuando él era joven había odiado a las personas como…como él. La soltó suavemente, se miró incrédulo las manos, ¿esto era en lo que se había convertido? Él sólo quería ser poderoso, y había acarreado una serie innumerable de maldiciones para sí mismo

Ella se le acercó lenta y cuidadosamente, con cariño, lo miro perdido y asustado, temeroso por primera vez. Y de repente ahí está su dulce y tierno Sasuke, ese dulce y altivo niño. Lo tomó por el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él no se movió

-Pero, si aún te queda algo de humanidad, si aún recuerdas tu alma, entonces por favor… déjame ir-

Xxx

Xx

Continuará

Xx

xxx

Primer fic que escribo estando en la escuela XD jaja

Waaaa… ¿que seguirá? ¿Habrá Sakura hecho enojar más a Sasuke? ¿La dejará ir? ¿Qué pasará con Kakashi? ¡Cielos! ¿Y la guerra? Son muchas interrogantes, y este fic da para más jeje. Personalmente me encanta escribirlo, veamos a cuantos capítulos llega antes de que se me agoten las ideas.

Gracias por seguir leyéndome. Un fuerte abrazo de yo, que soy Lilith's angel reviews por favor! XD


	13. Preludio a la guerra

Bueno aquí yo otra vez, este capítulo es un poco lento, el siguiente será un poco más O.O! Pero espero que sea lo suficientemente claro como para que se pueda entender lo que viene a continuación. XD waaaa por fin regrese del largo descanso

Capítulo: Preludio a la guerra

Sakura miraba enérgicamente a Sasuke ¿Sería posible alcanzar las ruinas de su corazón? ¿Podría revivir el alma de aquel niño que peleaba junto a Naruto?

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba confundido. Esos sentimientos, esos recuerdos, todo eso surgía de algún lugar en su interior. Pero no, no… ¡Maldita sea Él no era así!

¡No! Se sentía débil y vulnerable, y odiaba sentirse de esa manera, esa había sido la razón principal para huir de Konoha, evitar sentirse así. Por eso se había alejado de ellos, para evitar esa clase de tonterías, y ahora. Ahora recordaba lo que era sentirse de esa manera, ahora que la verdad sobre su hermano se conocía, ahora que sabía cuan abrumadora podía llegar a ser la soledad.

Se alejó de Sakura lleno de confusión, aquel era un momento determinante, él tenía todas las de ganar, podría matarla en ese mismo instante sin miramientos, podía decidir lo que quisiera. Pero ahí estaba él, dubitativo, taciturno, encerrado en su pequeño y privado mundo, en donde parecían rondarle mil ideas. Ella lo vio mirar hacía el suelo como si éste fuera a darle una respuesta

-¡No!- Dijo por fin, pero Sakura supo que no le hablaba a ella. La kunoichi dio un paso hacia el frente para acortar nuevamente las distancias. Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás, apenas consciente de lo que había hecho, estaba asustado, vio a Sakura con cara de desconcierto, como si no la viera a ella misma.

-Sé que es difícil- comenzó a decir ella- …eras sólo un niño. – Quería ofrecerle consuelo a como diera lugar-No alcanzo a imaginarme el dolor...- Dijo perdiéndose su voz a media frase y le tocó la palma de la mano tratando de acercase. Tragó grueso, era verdad, no podía siquiera suponer la horrorosa visión de un pequeño e indefenso Sasuke presenciando la muerte de sus padres a través del sharingan de su propio hermano. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de tan sólo pensarlo

Sasuke escuchaba a Sakura, pero su voz sonaba lejana, quería callarla, dejar de acordarse, no quería que esos recuerdos que le habían atormentado tanto volvieran, no quería tener que sufrir por esas cosas del pasado. Ya se había quedado solo una vez, no tenía la urgencia de volver a sentirse de esa forma.

Sin embargo de algún modo la pérdida definitiva de su hermano mayor le había hecho pensar en todo lo que había hecho para conseguirlo. Ahora que su hermano había muerto, que la guerra estaba presente, que él se había quedado sin aliados legítimos o sin una causa, ciertamente comenzó a sentirse vacio. Se había enfrascado así mismo en un camino sinuoso lleno de peligros y crueldades con el único afán de exterminar a su sangre, ¿por qué no podía volver a ser normal? ¿Por qué no podía tener una familia como todos los demás?

A menudo la gente ordinaria se pregunta cómo pueden existir asesinos tan crueles, seres tan despiadados que sólo viven a través del dolor de los demás, que matan sin piedad o remordimiento alguno. La pregunta correcta en realidad debería ser ¿Qué hacemos nosotros para sacarlos de ese pozo de amargura?

Sumergido en aquella nostalgia, Sasuke se permitió sentir algo que no se había permitido sentir en mucho tiempo… Consuelo.

Pero ¿Qué seguía ahora? Lo único sólido, lo único real que había tenido en su vida, y que se había aferrado a su corazón más allá de la venganza había sido la constancia de un lejano recuerdo: Su infancia en Konoha.

Ahí donde había aprendido a ser un shinobi, donde sabía lo que era confiar en el compañero de al lado, dar la vida por él porque esa persona haría lo mismo por ti.

Comenzaba a recordar y ahora que lo hacía tan claramente, pareció entender las razones por las que alguien como su hermano sacrificaría su vida. Recordó lo que era pelear por una causa que no fuera la venganza. Había sufrido mucho cuando joven, sabía lo que era sentirse desolado, roto, no quería volver a sentirse de esa manera. No quería que nadie volviera a sentirse como él.

Y entonces la vio, la miró genuinamente. Sí, la reconoció, como si ella fuese aquella misma chiquilla del vestido rojo de 12 años de edad; y ella estaba ahí ofreciéndole su salvación. Después de tantos años, aquella vieja llama portadora del intenso fuego de Konoha se encendió en su interior…Y de repente ese hueco en su corazón ahora…ya no parecía tan grande

Ella le respondió la mirada con la misma intensidad, supo que él ya había tomado una decisión ¡Ahí estaban esos bellísimos ojos azabaches que la miraban y suplicaban calladamente su ayuda!

Ahí estaban los ojos del pequeño Sasuke, un ser tan frágil, tan falto de amor, puramente un crío buscando atención con actos desesperados de rebelión.

Sasuke se sintió aliviado de consuelo por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres, recordó lo que era tener a su equipo, no sentirse solo, recordó lo que era ser importante para alguien… lo que era que alguien te importara. Y esa curiosa criatura de los ojos verdosos, y con ese impresionante cabello rosado, le expresaba todo ese consuelo sin hablar, sin pedir nada a cambio le decía que sin importar que tan lejos se fuera, o que actos horribles hubiese cometido, aún existía para él ese acogedor lugar que lo recibiría.

Ella lo aceptaba tal cual era, con su oscuro pasado, con su personalidad cruel, con su incapacidad de expresar amor: ¡Oh ser aceptado! ¿Sería eso algo parecido a sentirse amado?

Era de lo más extraño saber que la joven que había intentado matar le ofrecía ahora esa dulce alternativa, esa llave para volver a su hogar. Ella era la única que sin chistar le había mostrado un poco de conforte.

Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro. Sakura no podía dejar de ver aquellos hipnotizantes ojos negros, esa mirada era igual al más hondo de los abismos; ese que se queda mirándote, estudiando poco a poco tu interior hasta que te pierdes en ti mismo. Sakura se sintió como aquella jovencita enamorada que esperaba en una banca a las afueras de Konoha a que no se fuera su primer amor. Le latió el corazón como en aquellos inocentes momentos.

Lo dicho, ambos estaban perdidos por la magnetismo del otro, tantos sentimientos encontrados, tantas cosas diferentes, y sin embargo con los mismos sentimientos donde todo había comenzado. Por inercia o una necesidad tremenda de alivio que comenzaba a surgir dentro de Sasuke por el contacto humano, una exigencia tan fuerte que desde hacía tanto se había negado sentir, pero que ahora tan desesperadamente requería para hallar la paz de su alma. Comenzó por mover sus manos hacía las delicadas manos de la joven de cabellera rosada y las tomó entre las suyas. El contacto fue inesperadamente eléctrico, sorprendió a ambos aquella inesperada reacción, sus miradas no se había separado ni un momento, y ella se sonrojó violentamente.

Sasuke ya no se dirigió hacia sus palmas, tomó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y…la besó

…

El mundo se detuvo por un instante, ya no había sonidos, ya no había cadenas, el horror de la guerra por venir se evaporó en el aire. Aquel beso lo significó todo para Sasuke, era tan hermoso por fin dejar esa enorme carga, sintió poco a poco sus heridas sanar a sabiendas de que las cicatrices siempre permanecerían ahí. Pero ¿a quién le importan un par de cicatrices, por el precio de volver a comenzar?

Y Sakura no lo contuvo, porque supo que aquel no era un beso iracundo, airado, o de amor. No, este de ahora, era tierno, apenas un roce pequeño y fugaz, una fuerte necesidad de comprensión. Ahí estaba Sasuke, su Sasuke, al que había extrañado todo este tiempo. Y Dios ¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos!

Ella curvó sus labios a modo de respuesta. Sonrió. Al separarse, él siguió mirándola intensamente, como si fuese la primera vez que la viera… que viera a aquella dulce niña con la que compartiera equipo hacía tantos años

-No puedo dejarte ir-Dijo, sin ningún toque de autoridad. Ella no respondió, se limitó a abrazarle.

Así fue como Sakura por fin dejó atrás esa habitación horrorosa de la mano de Sasuke. Dejó atrás esos gruesos muros que habían visto las siempre cambiantes facetas de aquellos ojos negros.

Aquel día Sakura presenció algo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo, pero que jamás creyó ver realmente, vio la fastuosa rendición del orgullo necio de aquel shinobi.

Vio el surgimiento de un verdadero soldado, fiel a sus convicciones, valiente, desprendido de todo recuerdo doloroso del pasado. Sakura podía ver ahora través de sus ojos negros como la noche, el fuego de un bravo guerrero, decidido a volver a sentir con más intensidad. De volverse aún más fuerte para pelear contra la siempre atroz soledad.

…

Aunque Sasuke no era el único que había tomado una firme determinación.

…

..

Xxxxxx

¿Qué puedes hacer cuando te falta algo, Algo muy importante? Esa sensación es horrible, te puede volver loco.

Ese extraño sentimiento sobre olvidar algo, esa incomodidad provocada por sentirte incompleto. Sí, cuando te falta algo de gran valor. Pero ¿y si te faltará algo como el calor en tu corazón, algo como tus sonrisas espontáneas? Sí, algo como…como el amor de tu vida

No puedes hacer otra cosa más que pelear a como dé lugar por recuperar lo que te ha sido arrebatado

Y Kakashi estaba decidido a pelear para traer de vuelta a la mujer que tanto amaba, a la mujer de la que se había enamorado sin escuchar razones u opiniones; y es que, contra todo pronóstico su siempre buen juicio había perdido la partida contra un amor irracional.

Porque sí, el amor lo es todo menos racionalidad.

Entró a una pequeña posada.

-Necesito tu ayuda- Afirmó sin rodeos

- ¿Vienes a retarme a otra increíble batalla?- Le respondió el jounin desenfadado y lleno de alegría

-Lo que te voy a pedir va en contra de la villa ¿Cuento contigo?-

El shinobi captó la seriedad de las circunstancias, y puso semblante formal. Le dio la espalda al hombre de cabellos platinos, dejándolo solo en la habitación, volvió a los pocos minutos con una pequeña maleta repleta de suplementos necesarios, y una actitud más profesional.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Respondió sin dudarlo

Y ambas sombras salieron rumbo a las afueras de la villa, pretendiendo burlar la seguridad interna.

-Asumo que seremos los únicos - Dijo el compañero del guerrero sharingan, una vez que avanzaron unos cuantos kilómetros ¿Tan secreto era?

- Confió en ti… Gai-

-…- Éste asintió, como agradeciendo la confianza, quiso preguntar qué ocurría pero no se atrevió, ciertamente Kakashi se veía muy afectado

Después de un par de minutos más, Kakashi volvió a hablar

-Sasuke se llevó a Sakura…con el consentimiento de la villa- Su tono se agravó, y sus ojos siempre relajados tomaron la forma felina, se afilaron como si se encontrara frente a una amenaza. Gai lo comprendió, no era un secreto cuando amaba Kakashi a la brillante alumna de Lady Hokage

-¿Qué rumbo tomaremos… qué es lo que sabemos?- Le dijo sin mirarlo, tratando de distraerlo de constantes pensamientos que revolucionando a mil por hora, todos ellos dirigidos hacia ella

-Cuando Sasuke se fue… y todos intentamos traerlo de regreso…- Explicaba entrecortadamente-… Aún tengo un mapa de las guaridas de Orochimaru, y el equipo Taka, empezaremos por buscar ahí. Sasuke es metódico, no se inmiscuiría en un lugar que no pudiera reconocer. Regresará a algo familiar… algo que conoce- Y lo último, sonó venenoso, Gai no supo si se refería a las guaridas o a Sakura.

Y así partieron los dos sin rumbo específico Maito Gai había aceptado la misión sin preguntar siquiera el motivo, sin hacer más preguntas de las necesarias porque Kakashi era su mejor amigo y también su rival predilecto, pondría su vida y las de sus seres queridos en sus manos si fuese necesario. Sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en si hacia lo correcto ¿En verdad tanto la amaba su amigo? Por Dios Hatake Kakashi estaba a punto de desafiar deliberadamente a la villa, él un hombre que siempre mantenía la cabeza fría en batalla, ¿Porqué arriesgarse? El joven de cabellos platinos no tenía forma de saber si en verdad ella era un rehén o había decidido irse por su cuenta con el orgulloso jovencito. Su amigo podía ser acusado de traición, perdería su villa, su insignia, su grado como shinobi

Gai-sensei esperaba con todo su ser que Sakura pudiera corresponder a un amor tan firme, y entonces se preocupo por algo más terrible, ¿Y si ella le daba la espalda al shinobi plateado? ¿Qué sería de Kakashi?

Justo antes de salir de la villa, el paisaje se tornó hostil

-Te habías tardado- dijo la rubia

-Déjame salir Tsunade- casi amenazó. Gai no podía creerlo, Kakashi nunca era así de impulsivo, ni así de agresivo ¿Por qué no intentaba escaparse por la tangente como siempre lo hacía, bromeando? ¿Qué le ocurría?

-No he autorizado tu salida- trato de conservar la calma

-Tengo amigos fuera ¿No puedo visitarlos?- Su tono expresaba la defensiva que sus palabras querían ocultar

-¿Te quedas todo un mes con ellos?- señaló el equipaje de éste

-Tal vez- pareció no inmutarse por el desafío

-Tu villa te necesita-

-"Mi villa me necesita"- repitió irónico, pensando en la traición que ésta le había hecho a Sakura

-Corta el rollo ambos sabemos que vas por Sakura- bajo la mirada avergonzada por saberse cómplice

-¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo entonces?- Desafío abiertamente

-No irás a ningún lado…- Contuvo sus palabras, sabía cuán difícil podía ser para su amigo perder a la pelirosa- Kakashi eres mi amigo y…-quiso negociar con él

-Ahora soy yo quien te pide que cortes el rollo- y avanzó amenazantemente

-Yo no… quería… - hizo un movimiento de sellos y a Kakashi se le perdió el horizonte. Sintió entonces sus músculos entumecerse y a sus sentidos siendo adormecidos por algo desconocido. Había caído en una trampa sin darse cuenta

-Impo…sible-

-En el restauran, lo que comiste, lo siento- Se disculpó sinceramente la líder de mirada ámbar

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué hace?- Gai se puso a la defensiva por su amigo

Rápidamente lo apresó el escuadrón ANBU, no pudo hacer nada, cayó en una ilusión

-Por..qu..e me hac…es…es…to?-quiso saber el guerrero plateado, su cuerpo no le respondía, todos sus sentido se adormecían

-De una forma u otra lo entenderás No soy tu enemiga Kakashi, perdóname

.

..

…

xx

Sasuke se separó de la joven

- No te obligaré a casarte conmigo - Dijo el mozo de mirada ónix como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo, aunque con un dejo de dolor en la voz.

-Pero… la villa espera una prueba de mi lealtad-. Continuo

-Entiendo- Pensó ella resignada, por un momento se había olvidado de todo lo que aquello implicaba, aquellas palabras eran un golpe de vuelta a la realidad. Era cierto, ambos debían volver a poner los pies en tierra firme

- Tengo un plan. Pero requiere que confíes totalmente en mí ¿Puedes hacer eso?- Le dijo él con resolución total en la mirada

Ella lo miró tratando de buscar en sus ojos la respuesta adecuada. Miró a un Sasuke en él que podía creer. Sí, sin duda podía creer en él. Ella estaba ahí sola. Si lo quisiera él podría obligarla a cualquier cosa, y a pesar de todo ahí estaba él tratando de llegar a un acuerdo, tratando de que ella confiará en él.

No lo dudó

-Por supuesto- Y ella le tocó la mano. Él se tensó, parecía que se había terminado aquel pequeño fragmento de tiempo en el que él dejó caer sus muros, y ahí estaban ellos otra vez, tan altos e imperturbables como siempre. Así que ella se alejó unos pasos de él sonriendo para mostrarle su aprobación.

Lo que venía a continuación no iba a ser fácil, Sakura supo que tendría que confiar ciegamente en un antiguo enemigo de la hoja, se dio cuenta que sería odiada y que cargaría sobre su espalda un peso que no le pertenecía. Se enfrentó a la posibilidad de que su vida requería un cambio radical

Tenía que ser fuerte, porque su villa la necesitaba entera, no podía darse el privilegio de venirse abajo, el futuro de muchas personas dependía ahora de ella porque cualquier cosa que ella hiciese repercutiría en la guerra que se acercaba.

Muchas personas, personas queridas que habían compartido su vida a lo largo de todos estos años, personas importantes y que ella tanto amaba estaban en riesgo, tendría que ser fuerte para todos ellos. Pero más importante todavía, tendría que ser fuerte por sí misma

Supo que sus días de soñar con batallas amistosas, y arreglos diplomáticos habían terminado. Lo que venía a continuación sería difícil, desconocido, pero ella tenía que buscar la forma de sobrevivir a todo aquello.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo a lo lejos, y el mover simultáneo de algunas ramas de árbol, Sasuke se puso en guardia y separó un poco a Sakura de sí mismo para sujetar su katana

-Rápido, ya vienen- Dijo el pelinegro, Sakura se sorprendió pero entendió al instante, era hora de enfrentarse a lo que el destino le depararía

-Con fé ciega, recuérdalo- La vio directamente y ella asintió sin duda

La joven de los ojos verdes confiaba en que Sasuke no la traicionaría, pero ciertamente sus nervios eran los que la traicionaban y es que uno no puede salir bien librado emocionalmente de la vida shinobi; guerras, conflictos, batallas, muertes, conspiraciones y mentiras. Por si no fuera suficiente sumarle a eso su nueva experiencia carcelaria, la verdad era que no había disfrutando su estancia en aquella oscura caverna.

A pesar del corto tiempo que pasó ahí, cada minuto pasado ahí le había calado hondo. Verse a merced de un poderoso contrincante, sintiéndose impotente sin chackra para pelear, escondida de todo el mundo, y sin sus fieles amigos para pelear a su lado

¿Y si nunca volvía a ver la luz del sol, y si Sasuke la mataba?

Todos esos miedos se habían desvanecido ahora. Tenía la confianza de que Sasuke no la dañaría.

Sin embargo, lo que seguía: era el combate. Guerreros y civiles estarían en medio del fuego, mucho podrían morir…Todos y cada uno de los que amaba podrían resultar heridos.

Vio la terrible realidad que se avecinaba, lo fácilmente vulnerable que podía ser, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de su verdadera debilidad

Durante todo ese tiempo solo pensó en una persona.

Se dio cuenta que lo que más extrañaría, no serían las risas de los niños jugueteando en el parque, ni sus entrenamientos con la Hokage que se había vuelto tan amiga suya. Ciertamente si echaría de menos sus preciosos momentos en la aldea, tan íntimos, tan suyos; los dulces y siempre cálidos amaneceres que mostraban los cielos acompañándola durante su infaltable taza matutina. Oh sí, esas tardes lluviosas, los gentiles aldeanos que sonreían todo el tiempo. Todos y cada uno de esos pequeños detalles que ofrecía la hoja.

Pero allá en lo profundo de su alma, surgiendo de los confines más oscuros de su corazón, sabía a la perfección que podía prescindir de todo ello, y que esos bellísimos recuerdos no serían lo que más extrañaría. Sólo su alma conocía la verdadera respuesta, porque estaba ahí al lado de su corazón, bien enraizado…su más precioso recuerdo

…Sí algo le pasara…

Con la resolución exacta de lo que sería su vida a partir de ahora, supo que lo que estaba por hacer le destrozaría el corazón, supo que era la decisión más difícil que había tomado. Pero entendió que ella era una guerrera, concibió que su vida era pelear, y que el día en el que ya no pudiera hacerlo, el día en el que ya no pudiera defender lo que amaba, ese día desearía morir.

Tomó la mano de Sasuke y juntos partieron de aquel tenebroso lugar

…

..

"Es curioso el proceder de la vida", deliberó melancólicamente Sakura.

*Flashback*

"_Tengo un plan. Pero requiere que confíes totalmente en mí ¿Puedes hacer eso?"_

_*_Fin flash*

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Sasuke le dijera todo aquello, y los recuerdos seguían llegando en una serie de flashes que no le daban tregua. Al parecer su cerebro no quería darle descanso alguno. Tantas cosas habían cambiado, no podía culpar a su cerebro por procesarlas tan lento, la verdad era que ni ella misma sabía cómo es que había llegado a donde estaba ahora

Los arboles se mecían mansos al son de la brisa, las ramas chocaban como ligeros cantos, el agua caía lenta y desigual, el barro en sus pies se escuchaban como pequeños chasqueos, el olor a tierra mojada inundaba sus fosas.

Y ahí estaba ella con el cabello revuelto, ahora mucho más largo después de los meses transcurridos, los labios mostrando desafiantes los dientes, y las cejas fieras. Ahí estaba ella estoica, con la mirada al frente, y con esa mano de la alianza de oro se mantenía sujetando a Sasuke, quien no se mostraba menos amenazante que ella con el sharingan girando en sus orbes.

Ambos listos para la batalla, pero firmemente enlazados por las manos. Sakura conservaba un hilo de sangre escurriendo por sus labios producto de su reciente pelea, y Sasuke impávido pero con algunos moretones también.

Al otro lado en el campo de batalla se encontraba Kakashi Hatake, literalmente masacrando al enemigo, y es que cuando se trataba de destrucción Madara no se media, había cientos, miles de zetsus blancos por todos lados, a penas lograban derribar a unos y salían unos cuantos más entre los cadáveres. Pero eso no detuvo al guerrero plateado, que continuaba desquitando su saña frustrada en todos y cada unos de ellos.

Tenía el rostro empapado en sangre del enemigo, Kakashi no solía ser tan sanguinario, incluso sus aliados prefirieron alejarse un poco de él. Y ella lo miró, vio a su siempre admirado profesor, y él cruzo la mirada con la de ella. Por un momento Sakura deseo poder correr a sus brazos y olvidarse de la batalla, quería decirle, gritarle que no había olvidado esos bellos momentos durante la tormenta, todas sus peleas tontas, y sus risas contagiosas. Cuando vio un kunai dirigiéndose directamente a ella ¡Kakashi lo había arrojado! Y ahora ya era tarde para esquivarlo, solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y esperar el inevitable desenlace, pero contra su pronóstico el kunai pasó rosando su mejilla y dándole directo a la cabeza a un clon zetzu que estaba justo al lado suyo un poco más a sus espaldas. Sakura respiró audiblemente, y Kakashi se volteó sin esperar su reacción. No la miraba más

Él no la miró más

Era un hecho: Kakashi la odiaba… Y Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Dónde estaban sus cuentos de hadas?

Hace tres meses que Sasuke le había pedido confiar ciegamente, habían partido de regreso a la villa, pero antes de llegar a la aldea Sasuke le había obsequiado algo a Sakura

_*Flashback*_

-Ten póntelo, deben pensar que nos casamos o no creerán en absoluto en la alianza-Y le entregó una argolla de oro sencilla pero linda

-¿No tienes intenciones de romper la alianza verdad?- Preguntó retóricamente

-No, ya se lo dije a Tsunade. El que traten como títere a mi hermano… - Y frunció el ceño

-Vale te entiendo, pregunta estándar- Y ella le tomó la mano

Juntos entraron a la villa, para ver a Tsunade. Al llegar a su oficina encontraron a la líder inquieta, viendo melancólicamente a la villa desde su ventana

-¿Qué los trae de vuelta tan pronto?-

-Hay que convocar una junta: Todos los líderes principales de los clanes más importantes de la villa, una reunión sin el consejo de ancianos, y por supuesto ANBU- dijo Sasuke sin dejar del lado su autoritarismo

-Sabes que ellos asisten a todas las reuniones ¿Verdad?- marcó la obviedad

-¿Eres la Hokage no es así? -

Ella sonrió, ahí estaba el niño Uchiha haciendo gala de su siempre voluntarioso deseo de que se cumplan sus demandas en el instante en que son pronunciadas

- ¿Vale, algo más?-

-Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga y Sai, son necesarios también- Dijo Sakura, igual de segura que Sasuke. La rubia se impresionó por un instante. Sakura había demostrado que era la única capaz de controlar al torbellino Uchiha resultando ilesa, era una mujer fuerte, valiente y decidida. Oh Sakura, su linda y querida Sakura, ya no era una niña

-Los tendrán reunidos aquí en media hora- Afirmó

-…Y por supuesto Kakashi-Inconscientemente le desagrado el nombre y lo mostró en sus facciones pero la Hokage no dijo nada

- Esperaremos en las oficinas centrales- dijo tranquilo. Él y Sakura partieron.

Tsunade invocó a sus babosas para comunicar el llamado

Todos arribaron puntuales preguntándose qué es lo que ocurría, algunos emocionados esperando que fuera otra interesante misión. La realidad es que nadie se esperaba lo que venía a continuación. Sólo faltaba una última persona por ser avisada.

Las puertas semi-oxidadas de una reja de prisión se abrieron chirriando a su paso

-Kakashi, tenemos que hablar-

-¿Te parece que estoy de humor?-

-Lo siento, pero estabas empeñado en ir detrás de Sakura y yo…-

-¡Necesito saber donde esta!- Se reincorporó y le dio frente a la rubia

-A eso he venido- se acercó para restaurar el chackra del peli plateado- Ella está aquí en la villa.- Abrió la reja para hablar más cómodamente con él.

- En la sala de reuniones junto con…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kakashi había desaparecido y se había dirigido al lugar en el que por fin encontraría a su chica ¡Cuánto anhelaba verla!

Oh pero la vida, oh la siempre simpática vida, nos muestra su cara más cruel cuando estamos llenos de esperanza al llegar a la sala, esta estaba repleta de shinobis, lo que desconcertó al dueño del sharingan izquierdo, pero cuando la vio cuando por fin la vio ella…estaba sujeta de la mano de Sasuke y …¡y portaba una argolla!

¡No! Se había casado, sintió que le faltaba el aire, su cuerpo se aceleró y su sangre estaba hirviendo como nunca, pero esa sensación duro unos breves instantes el verdadero daño se abría paso como fuego por su estómago encontrando cobijo en su corazón.

¡La había perdido para siempre!

Y en ese instante esos bellísimos ojos verdes que antes idolatrara, lo voltearon a ver, él se mostró ligeramente afectado, pero rápidamente tomó asiento junto a alguien más

Sakura sintió su corazón arder en ese preciso instante también, y al ver la mirada despectiva con la que Kakashi la había mirado, aunque fuera sólo un segundo supo lo que pensaba de ella, lo mal que se vería ella a sus ojos y lo odiaba, odiaba que él no la viera de buena forma porque más que nada deseaba agradarle, deseaba gustarle, quería con todas sus ganas ser querida por esos fuertes brazos, por ese cabello despeinado, por esa voz dueña de platicas tan interesantes. Su corazón se volcó en cenizas.

Pero ya no había tiempo para llorar por su amor

-Bien, asumo que no necesito presentaciones- Afirmó el pelinegro, sin inmutarse ni un segundo por el sin número de miradas desdeñosas que le lanzaban los presentes

-¿Y quién te crees tú, enemigo de la villa, para convocarnos a nosotros? ¿Tú, que alguna vez nos atacaste?- Expresó con desairé le líder de uno de los clanes más viejos

-Mis motivos eran diferentes, pero lo que viene es peor- Le restó importancia a su queja

-¿Estás amenazándonos?

-No, he hecho una alianza con la villa- Siguió sin inquietarse

-Esperas que creamos tu cuento barato- Se quejó uno más. Y Sasuke mostró el anillo de Sakura

-Mi familia ahora está en la villa. Pero lo importante no soy yo, Uchiha Madara llegará aquí en un aproximado de 3 meses y viene con su ejército resucitado.

Las caras de expectación no se hicieron esperar, Madara estaba de camino, no tenían suficiente fuerza, ¿Qué harían? Uchiha Madara era el shinobi más fuerte de todos los tiempos junto con Hashirama.

Todos voltearon a verse llenos de pánico los unos a los otros, y entonces todos miraron de vuelta a Sasuke

-Tengo un plan- Dijo, con sus fieros ojos negros

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxx

X

Continuará

X

Xxx

Xxxxxxx

Sí lo sé tardé un montón U_ U espero que me sigan leyendo T_T Anda que a partir del próximo capítulo habrá más kakasaku ohh dayos! No podía ser de otra manera a este cap le falto el lado romantico.

Wow Kakashi está enojado :3 que hará Sakura al respecto? Qué papel juega Sasuke en todo esto? De qué lado están jugando todos?

Averigüémoslo juntos. Nos leemos pronto xD abrasitos ¡


	14. No me hagas esto

Uy que fuerte otro capítulo. Dayos ¿Qué sucederá con todos? ¿Porqué las cosas son tan difíciles T_T? Dios se divertirá también escribiendo nuestras historias? -_- mmm interesante. Bueno jeje mientras lo averiguo aquí está un nuevo capítulo de está tormentosa historia XD ¡Gracias por leerme!

Capítulo: No me hagas esto

_-"Mi familia ahora está en la villa"-._

Aquello resonó como las lejanas campanas de una iglesia llamando a un funeral…

Sí, era el funeral de cualquier sentimiento que él hubiera podido tener antes por Sakura

"Su familia"… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué el destino le jugaba esta mala pasada?

Él creía que durante estos últimos meses Sakura había logrado olvidar al traidor de ojos negros, pero ahora veía la triste realidad que le mostraban sus ojos; él creyó que… ¡Qué estúpido que fue! ¡Pero qué pedazo de imbécil!

"¿Cómo es que…?" ¡Ahh!

Kakashi estaba cabreado consigo mismo, y no era para menos, la verdad era que él había pasado olímpicamente del amor durante años por considerarlo innecesario. Toda su vida había estado solo; porque al morir su padre, entendió lo terrible que es el dolor de perder a alguien amado, así que decidió no volver a amar. Pero el corazón, el siempre soso, insulto y mentecato corazón se enamora por si solo a pesar de la voluntad del portador.

Y él se había enamorado como un adolescente de aquella jovencita. Ahora que volvía a sentir ese dolor de antaño… era terrible ¿Por qué Sakura le había hecho creer que le quería?

"_Uchiha Madara llegará aquí en un aproximado de 3 meses_

_-Tengo un plan"-_

¿En qué consistía su plan? ¿Por qué los ancianos iban a escucharlo? No entendía en absoluto que era lo que pasaba. Sí, él estaba ahí presente, escuchaba fuerte y claro, nada malo le pasaba a su cuerpo, esto no parecía un genjutsu ¿Por qué todos se comportaban de manera sub-real entonces? Nada parecía enserio.

De pronto uno de los mayores enemigos y traidores de la villa regresaba así de la nada y proponía ser el nuevo salvador y ¿todos asentían y se dedicaban a seguir instrucciones? ¿Pero qué demonios les ocurría?

De todas formas él se había estado portando como un digno shinobi desde el tercer segundo en el que pisó la habitación, inmediatamente después de recuperarse el shock de ver a Sakura con otro. Él, antes que nada era un guerrero, pero ahora era momento de actuar ¿En verdad iban a escucharlo?

-¿De verdad piensas que vamos a escucharte?- Sonó la voz sin timbre, sin modulación de Sai

¡Vaya alguien sensato!- pensó el peliplata

-Es su única opción, mi plan es terrible, nos puede traer consecuencias horrendas pero…-respondió Sasuke

-Es el único plan- finalizó la chica de cabellos rosados

Sai calló un momento, pero siguió manteniendo la mirada a la espera de una respuesta, su postura no era amenazadora pero ya había hecho bastante con solo levantarse

Y Sasuke empezó a hablar

…

Aquella junta había durado apenas unos 30 minutos, pero muchas cosas habían cambiado irremediablemente, en adelante también lo harían. Todos salieron con una misión.

Kakashi no quiso opinar sobre el tema, se limitaría a cumplir las órdenes de la Hokage, se dijo así mismo que él era un guerrero listo para la batalla y nada más. Decidió olvidarse nuevamente de esas promesas ilusas, de esas palabras dulces y desafíos valientes: Sí, esa cosa llamada amor. Había perdido una parte de si mismo dentro de ese cuarto de reuniones

Al salir, la Hokage esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de la sala, ella desde luego ya sabía el plan, pero el dueño del sharingan izquierdo le preocupaba, le remordía la conciencia grandemente haberlo puesto en una celda, de verdad quería hablar con él y decirle que aun era su amiga, quería que él se desahogara porque sabía que la noticia de Sasuke y Sakura juntos lo devastaría. Pero Kakashi paso al lado suyo como si no le conociera dejando a la rubia con apenas el atisbo de querer pronunciar.

Ella pudo notar la mirada gélida del ninja copia, el frío que dejaba este a su paso… ese ya no era Kakashi, y se lamentó, esta guerra había comenzado a cobrar victimas

Pobre Sakura, pobre Kakashi- pensó

….

..

.

Sakura se sentía horrible no podía dejar de pensar en lo mal que se había portado con el único hombre que no la había defraudado antes, lo amaba, ahora no tenía una sola duda de ello. Tenía la total certeza de no amar a Sasuke, y sin embargo ahora ya era tarde para poder declararle su amor al Hatake. Bueno, la vida no es justa y esa es una de las consecuencias de hacerse mayor.

Decidió que lo mejor era habla con Kakashi, no quería perderlo, tenía que tener una oportunidad para explicarle las cosas, decirle porque estaba actuando de esa manera y que él no la odiara, porque aquello era lo último que quería: ganarse el desprecio de alguien a quien admiraba tanto. Lo siguió al salir de la oficina

-Nee, Kakashi- lo llamó. Él, sin prisa ni enojo se detuvo y volteó a verla con su tan bien ensayada y "natural" cara desenfadada-

-¿Qué quiere señorita Haruno?- Las palabras fueron pronunciadas tan pacíficamente, pero el mote mostraba tanta distancia, Sakura estaba confundida.

-Eh…yo bueno quería decirle que…lo de Sasuke y yo...-

Él le sonrió

-Ahh claro, por supuesto que los felicito, me alegro por ustedes dos-

-"Ehh sempai necesito discutir algunas cosas con usted sobre lo de Madara"- le dijo un shinobi de cabellos marrón al Hatake.

-Bueno Sakura como ves, ya tengo que irme, felicítame tu a Sasuke también ¿De acuerdo?

-Amm…sí- Y aquel hombre se perdió entre la multitud

Sakura caminó fuera de edificio sin voluntad, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía solo quería estar afuera poder tomar aire fresco, calentar con el fuego del sol ese frío que estaba subiendo a su corazón ¿Por qué la había tratado así? Tenía que tomar asiento y rápido porque su mundo se estaba moviendo muy aprisa girando y girando y ella ya se había mareado

No había sido grosero ni mucho menos pero ¿Felicitarlos? Eso era como celebrar su compromiso, ella tampoco esperaba que él se enojara o le armara una escena de celos pero… no lo entendía creía que al menos mostraría algún tipo de reacción… sus miedo más arraigados se hicieron presentes, en realidad ella nunca le había importado a él

Por un momento se sintió traicionada. Los sentimientos son algo extraño, no hay una mejor comparación de las emociones humanas que una montaña rusa ¿No es cierto? Puedes ignorar olímpicamente a una persona, acostumbrarte a ella y volverla parte de tu "inventario diario" y poco a poco por fuerza de costumbre interesarte en esa persona hasta llegar a amarle ahh pero la traición la terrible y cruel traición por un amor, tiene una sola desembocadura: Venganza, enojo… sentimientos heridos

Y Sakura entendía que aquel hombre al que ella había amado no era este. No, no podía serlo ¿Qué demonios se creía ese engreído para tratarla de esa manera? Ella no quería tenerle fuera de su balcón cantándole un serenata, no. Pero al menos quería un poco de reacción que se cabreara, que le dijera de frente que no quería volver a verla o que en realidad nunca le habían importado una mierda sus sentimientos. Por dios solo quería ser tomada en cuenta, ella no era ningún mobiliario.

Estaba dispuesta a hacerse valer, a que la tomaran en cuenta, a no perderse entre la bruma gris de lo cotidiano. Como que se llamaba Sakura Haruno

…otro tipo de guerra estaba a punto de comenzar

…

..

.

Sasuke se sentía incomodo en aquella aldea, todo el mundo a su paso lo miraba como lo peor, y bueno tenían sus razones para estar molestos, él había cometido actos horribles, pero también era verdad que había actuado cegado por la ira, nadie que no hubiese perdido a su familia de la misma forma en que él lo hizo podría entenderlo.

Ese no era su hogar, y en el fondo se sentía triste, anhelaba secretamente poder volver a ser feliz como cuando era niño, volver a tener una familia pero bueno ya era tarde para buscar la comprensión de la villa, lo único peor que el desprecio que le profesaban sería que le tuvieran lástima. Decidió perderse en los confines del bosque de la muerte, era bastante pacifico y las criaturas peligrosas que ahí habitaban lo eran mucho menos comparadas con las miradas desconfiadas de los aldeanos.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, sintiendo el fresco aire del bosque, y las sigilosas criaturas arrastrándose por los pantanosos pisos, recordó su época de gennin y lo difícil que la paso ahí, ese bosque le había cambiado de muchas maneras, pero se sentía en paz. Vio un enorme árbol de ramas gruesas y decidió meditar un rato ahí solo, camuflajado por el ramaje, pero al transcurrir unos minutos pudo escuchar algo totalmente inusual de aquel lugar en época de no exámenes: Un grito humano

Peor que eso, el grito de una chica, desde el árbol donde se encontraba pudo ver a una joven de cabello blanquecino tratar de huir desesperadamente de una gigantesca serpiente hambrienta que al parecer sabía la gran ventaja que tenia sobre la joven, pues se estaba permitiendo jugar con "su comida"

La chica corría y gritaba para tratar de escapar, Sasuke calculó que si seguía a ese paso tal vez podría llegar a las puertas del bosque y librarse de ser almorzada, pero no a penas pensó esto Sasuke, ella se cayó de frente y la serpiente le clavó un colmillo en la pierna derecha lo que bastó para herirla gravemente. Sasuke no supo porque pero entonces, reaccionó al instante en auxilio, cortando de un solo sablazo a la serpiente en don partes, llenándose de sangre, cuando esta cayó al suelo muerta provocó un estruendo tal que el bosque entero cayó por unos minutos

Sasuke volteó a ver a la joven en el suelo sentada sobre un charco de su propia sangre, pensó en irse. Pero al voltear a verla pudo mirar sus cristalinos ojos azules, la verdad es que era bellísima, si antes no se detuvo a pensarlo ahora lo veía claramente, su largo cabello blanco cayéndole por la espalda, no en el tono gris de Kakashi, no ella tenía un tono más puro, más parecido a la nieve, y sus ojos de un azul tan intenso como el océano más claro, la piel pálida, las facciones suaves y amables, pensó que si la inocencia tuviera un rostro, sería ese. Ella volteó a verlo ¿Temerosa?… él arrugo la nariz, ¡Ella también le temía!

La chica le miró tiernamente con sus enormes e inocentones ojos, y entreabriendo delicadamente sus rosados labios dijo:

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no imbécil?- Eso lo sobresaltó

-¿Qu..qué has dicho?- No salía del impacto

- Que me ayudes, estoy perdiendo mucha sangre, llévame al hospital- le demandó

-No eres tu quien va a decirme que hacer- Y se cruzó de brazos ¿Qué se creía esa mocosa? Seguramente no tenía ni una idea de quién era él

-¿Dónde quedó la galantería Uchiha?- Le reprocho en un mohín que Sasuke no pasó desapercibido

-Como sabes que…-

-Tu insignia…en el hombro derecho genio. Vamos se va a infectar

Y sin saber porque, Sasuke la cargó en brazos cuidadosamente tratando de no lastimar más su pierna y se dispusó a hacer justo lo que ella había "ordenado"

-Por cierto mi nombre es Hikusa- y la joven se quedó dormida, Sasuke pudo notar entonces que a la chica no solo la había atacado la serpiente, había perdido mucho chackra ¡Era una ninja! Una que no portaba insignia, estaba herida, se notaba que no había descansado ni comido bien en días… y lo más raro sabía quién era él, y aún así se había portado altanera. Sonrió: "niña engreída" pensó

…

..

.

Sakura se dispuso a ir a la casa de Kakashi para plantarle cara, nadie iba a ignorarla. Lo buscó por todas partes, pero no lo encontró y esperarlo ahí sería inútil, dio vuelta a la villa pero nada, ni rastros de él.

El atardecer estaba llegando y Sakura solo quería pensar un rato, ¿Por qué se obstinaba por hablar con aquel hombre si ya había decidido "estar" con Sasuke? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que él no la odiara?

Camino hasta las afueras de la villa, donde uno puede perderse en el vasto follaje de los arboles. Pero la lluvia comenzó a bajar desde lo alto de los cielos cada vez más fuerte, apenas y logró llegar a una pequeña cueva diminuta para refugiarse

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, se escuchó un ruido sordo y vio una sombra sentarse muy cerca suyo: había entrado alguien más a su pequeño escondite

-kakashi- Ambos se sorprendieron, claramente no esperaban verse el uno al otro. La lluvia paso a ser una ligera granizada con agua también de por medio

-sa…kura- La miró extrañado- Bueno debo irme pare un poco pero tengo que entregar el informe, suerte

Y se dispuso a salir de la cueva, Sakura tuvo la total certeza de que aquel hombre la ignoraba a propósito, él odiaba la lluvia, odiaba mojarse y ahora se aventuraba a ese mini vendaval sólo para no compartir espacio con ella. Salió de la cueva para sumergirse también bajo la lluvia

-Kakashi espera-

-Nos vemos después ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Ah te odio!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Y en un instante las vigorosas piernas del Hatake se detuvieron como clavadas al suelo, ella aprovecho el azoramiento e el para acercarse. Estaba furiosa

-que di…- apenas pronunció el hombre cuando recibió una cachetada de la menor, él se toco la mejilla y volteo a ver desconcertado a la chica, quien tenía los ojos rojos muy probablemente había comenzado a llorar lo sabía por sus gestos y su respiración agitada

-que te odio ¿Entiendes? ¿Cómo demonios me haces esto? ¿Te importa una mierda que me case con otro?

Él shinobi volvió en sí, su mirada se volvió fría y le dio la espalda a la joven para empezar su paso, esta vez lenta y calmadamente sin pretensión de huir

-¿Qué te pasa? – la chica lo siguió- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre Kakashi?- ella lo empujó por detrás sin moverlo, solo consiguiendo detener de nuevo su paso. Él no volteó esta vez

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?-

-Quiero que me digas lo que en verdad piensas. No toda esa mierda de las felicitaciones- Ella comenzó a hipar

-No quieres que te lo diga- su tono se volvió gélido

-Sí, sí quiero que me lo digas porque cualquier cosa es mejor a que me hagas creer que te importo un carajo. Creía que de verdad nos teníamos afecto, creía que éramos amigos yo…

-Eres una chiquilla superficial y cruel- la interrumpió, igualmente sin voltearse a verla, y al notar que ella no le respondía continúo

-Entre tú y yo no hay nada, no te imagines cosas. Tu estas con Sasuke y a mí mujeres no me faltan.

- Kakashi yo…

- Soy tu maestro no tu amigo y es mi error que lo olvidarás, pero ya es tiempo de que entiendas tu lugar

Los pequeños cubos de hielo que caían del cielo al bajar herían a cualquiera a su paso, cortaban ligeramente las hojas, y ambos ninja ya estaban con ligeros moretones en sus cuerpos, pero nada le dolía más o le entumía tanto el corazón como esas fuertes palabras

Él comenzó a caminar

Ella sintió su orgullo lastimado ¿Por qué habían terminado así las cosas? Volteó a verlo, lo miró partir, pero todo lo que veía era su espalda. No, alguna vez se prometió que sería su espalda la que todos vieran y no al revés, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Sabía que el camino que había escogido no iba a ser fácil pero ahora que estaba a punto de perder a Kakashi para siempre no tenía miedo, él iba a escucharla porque esta era su última oportunidad. Corrió nuevamente y lo alcanzó, lo abrazó por la espalda, no supo como lo logró, pensó que a último minuto el peliplateado alcanzaría a esquivarla pero no lo hizo se quedo ahí, esperando a que ella hablara

-Si es que ya voy a perderte, no me cuesta al menos hablarte con la verdad. Eres un hombre cruel, sabes que todo lo que estás diciendo me lastima profundamente y aun así lo haces. Sabes que desde hacía bastante tiempo te quiero, lo sabes porque me conoces mejor que nadie. No te quiero perder

Él tocó las delicadas manos que aprisionaban su abdomen

-Sakura… por favor

-No, por favor usted, no marque la distancia otra vez entre nosotros, ya me costó mucho trabajo volver a querer. Esto es una guerra, te pido que confíes en mí, es usted… eres tú a quien en verdad amo

Y la chica comenzó a sollozar

-Me duele tener que hablar así, mi orgullo… - su voz se quebró muy audiblemente

El no respondió y soltó sus delicadas manos…. Ella entendió

-No me hagas esto Sakura

Ella se separó de él

-Está bien si no puedes confiar en mí…-hubo una pausa- Adiós, sensei

Dio la media vuelta y comenzó su camino de ida, él no la detuvo. Sakura llegó a su casa, empapada de pies a cabeza con la fría imagen de la despedida. Kakashi parado bajo la lluvia dándole la espalda

Subió a su habitación a darse un baño de agua caliente, aunque no tenía ganas de hacer nada, sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer: ducharse.

Todo lo hizo con una parsimonia tal, con los movimientos propios de un autómata todo grabado a fuego en su conciencia después de años de repetición. Esa sola imagen del adiós la atormentaba, estaba gravada en sus pupilas

Salió nuevamente mojada de la ducha, con un albornoz, quiso secar sus cabellos con una toalla pequeña cuando de repente las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar presurosas de sus ojos, se dejó caer al piso cerca de su cama y los sollozos y las lágrimas vinieron en aumento. El shock había terminado y ahora entendía claramente que había perdido al amor de su vida

La ventana abierta de su habitación dejaba entrar al frio viento de aquella noche de cuarto menguante, pero una sombra silente se deslizó raudamente a través de las cortinas, dando silenciosos pasos hasta encontrase frente a la chica

-_Sakura no me hagas esto_

Sakura escuchaba aquella voz claramente como si la estuviera escuchado de nuevo ¿Qué no le hiciera que, arruinar su vida?

Y el frío de la ventana no la heló más, unos fuertes brazos la estrecharon. No había imaginado esas palabras: ¡Él estaba ahí!

-No vuelvas a decir que me odias- le habló sin máscara

Tomó el delicado rostro de la joven entre sus manos y sin más la beso como nunca antes había besado a alguien más, y entre aquel hermoso beso

-Te amo…- y la besó de nuevo

- Te amo…- y no le dio espacio para responder

-Te amo- y la besó con más fuerza, con mas espíritu, con cada parte de su alma y de su razón.

- Te amo como no tienes una idea-y también, también la estrechó contra sí para no dejarla ir nunca…simple y sencillamente porque la amaba

Xxx

Xx

X

Continuará

X

Xx

Xxx

Uy, yo ya quiero que estén juntos T_T sniff. Todos los reviews son bien agradecidos XD

Abrazitos estrujantes!


	15. Noticias

¡Hola de nuevo! ;)

Capítulo

Nuevas noticias

Por fin Kakashi separó sus labios de los de ella, pero siguió tomando la mejilla de la chica con su mano izquierda, la miró a los ojos y es que la había extrañado tanto

-Recuerda siempre que te amo y que lo haré para toda la vida- le dijo él a la tímida joven, pero aquel no era un tono romántico, no era un tono melodioso para endulzar sus oídos. Era más bien la entonación triste de una despedida sincera, bajó la mano de la mejilla de la chica y escondió su mirada de ella.

Y es que puedes ser el ente más despiadado de la tierra, puedes haber experimentado el deseo de sangre, puedes ser todo lo frío y calculador que quieras, pero cuando se trata de amor, todos sin excepción alguna cambiamos irremediablemente. La sensatez se va por el desagüe y nos transformamos en un ser sin voluntad que no alcanzamos a reconocer ni nosotros mismos. Sólo buscamos una sola cosa: Ser amados

-¡Dios estoy hablando como un adolescente! - dijo él resignado, avergonzándose de sí mismo

Ella lo miraba, sorprendida esperando a que este desapareciera en cualquier momento que se esfumara como la bruma de los sueños al despertarse por la mañana

-Cuando te vi…con Sasuke- él golpeó la suave superficie de la cama. Era notorio que no podía controlar su ira frente a la imagen de aquellos dos jóvenes juntos.

- Había algo, algo que no podía cambiar...- se detuvo, aun sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos. – Quise desear que fueras feliz, quise convencerme de que Sasuke te iba a dar toda esa felicidad que yo jamás podría. Pero… no pude, no puedo. Sakura soy un egoísta y no quiero que te vayas

Por fin la miró a directo a los ojos, se acercó un poco más ella. Fue entonces cuando la chica notó que ambos estaban sentados muy juntos sobre la cama ¿Cuándo se habían sentado? Aquel beso la había abrumado mucho más de lo que ella reconocía

-Yo no quería que te fueras, pero… ¡Cielos, Jamás estuve tan desesperado por algo! pensaba que podían haberte pasado y…y…yo- Se sentía patético, hablaba entrecortadamente ¿Dónde quedaba esa fachada intimidante, esa aura misteriosa que siempre creyó poseer?

-Sé que no me merezco tu perdón, Kakashi. Sólo te pido que confíes en mí…la villa-

-Lo sé…- él apartó la mirada

-No, no lo sabes- Ella lo obligó a mirarle- Y sé que no puedo pedirte que me perdones porque te lastimé, actúe por mi misma cuando tú sólo me has protegido. Sé que esto es difícil… que ahora mismo las cosas son muy complicadas pero…-

Sakura le tocó el rostro, esas bellísimas facciones, enmarcando su siempre apasionada alma, no podía evitar querer estar cerca de él.

- Quiero estar a tu lado, no puedo esquivarte cada dos minutos sin que eso me duela a mí también. Sé que esto no está bien… nosotros…

-Olvida todo lo que está pasando ahora, todo lo que pasó…Dime que me quieres, sólo eso me basta-

Ya habían pasado un montón de cosas entre ellos, y seguramente seguirían pasando. Kakashi lo significaba todo para ella, no había hombre más correcto, más honesto, o más arriesgado que él. Lo admiraba por ser como era, por seguir adelante a pesar de su pasado, amaba su forma de ser. Se sentía segura a su lado como si nada pudiera dañarla estando con él.

Para Kakashi, Sakura era esa inocencia en la que hacía tanto él había dejado de creer, ella era esa sonrisa espontánea por las mañanas, ese continuo recuerdo de que aún existía el bien en el mundo. Sakura representaba para él la salvación que tanto anhelaba, la oportunidad de volver a amar que se había negado.

Su historia comenzó fría y distante, dedicados a saludarse: a darse los buenos días por las mañanas de entrenamiento y las buenas noches al finalizar las tareas. Con el tiempo sus tratos evolucionaron, ambos fueron abatidos por el abandono de tantos amigos, la crisis de la aldea y tantas misiones que los unieron poco a poco

Su relación se tornó más en una enemistad jurada en la que los dos se trataban con altanería y juegos de sarcasmo. No se amaban, nunca lo hicieron y no lo necesitaban porque los dos sabían que amar era peligroso. Los dos sabían cuán avasalladora podía llegar a ser una despedida. Pero eran felices, felices creyéndose enemigos, creyendo que sus constantes disputas no los unían aún más, creyendo que esas molestias no eran para llamar la atención del otro.

Eran felices creyendo que arriesgaban sus vidas mutuamente sólo por ser del mismo equipo

Aunque sin planearlo, su relación siguió evolucionando, y ambos se vieron envueltos en este juego político que era la guerra. Y entonces, envueltos en toda aquella telaraña entretejida ambos habían perdido a quien fuera su compañero de andanzas, -sus días como sólo maestro y alumna habían llegado a su fin hace mucho- y entonces esa cruda realidad de la que huyeron por tanto tiempo los aplastó sin piedad: Se necesitaban

Ambos necesitaban el amor del otro, la comprensión, las bromas, el consuelo que sólo el otro era capaz de proporcionarle. Se amaban y se necesitaban, y éste era el momento para reconocerlo, era la única oportunidad antes de comenzar la guerra y perderlo todo, esto era lo único que tenían… el hoy.

Eso era hablar ahora, o callar para siempre

-Sakura- la miró directo a los ojos con todos los sentimientos atorados en su garganta, aquella mirada le corrió el alma a la joven de rosadas mejillas. Aquel hombre provocaba un sinfín de sensaciones en ella sin siquiera tocarla

- Me he portado como un imbécil en todo esto dime ¿Qué puedo hacer para recuperarte?-Pausó su voz abrazó a Sakura, y recargó su firme mentón sobre la tierna cabeza de ella- No quiero que me odies…o peor aún que me olvides.

La vibración de la varonil voz de aquel herido hombre la hizo teblar

-Es imposible que te olvide, eres muy importante para mí Kakashi, por favor pase lo que pase nunca dudes de mi amor. Te amo ahora y te seguiré amando más, mucho más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo…-

Sonrió, su voz era dulce, y sus ojos jade brillaban con la luz de la sinceridad, sin embargo, se puso triste de repente -…pero-

-Pero seguiras con Sasuke- sentenció el peliplateado y se alejó de la joven

-Esté fin de semana es la fiesta de compromiso. Lo siento- se acercó a él para verle frente a frente-Por favor confía en mí, es a ti a quien amo, pero aún quedan muchas cosas por resolver

Él la sujetó de ambas manos con suavidad.

-Confió en ti… pero es en él en quien no puedo confiar

-Tranquilo- le habló como si se tratase de un niño pequeño- No te des por vencido conmigo todavía-

Y se abrazaron bajo aquel frío viento de invierno

…

..

.

_Las fiestas despampanantes, donde sólo se invita a la gente de alto rango, donde los bocadillos son diminutos y el alcohol lo encuentras hasta en los decorativos. Donde siempre encuentras preciosos vestidos uno más extravagante y entallado que el último, donde nunca faltan los trajes impecables envolviendo a los hombres más poderosos e influyentes. Esas fiestas donde todos se sonreían y eran hipócritas los unos con los otros…yo realmente odiaba esas fiestas_

_A pesar de eso, me encontraba en una, con ese vestido verde esmeralda estrechándose a mi cintura…_

_El mundo atragantado de elegancia y gente que en realidad no se quiere, conviviendo junta, no es lo que yo me esperaba al crecer. En realidad quería solo ser una simple enfermera que cuidara de la gente para que ésta pudiera sentirse mejor, solo quería un trabajo pequeño, regular, normal. No quería todas esas cosas extravagantes y llamativas, pero las obtuve de todos modos _

_Y ahora estoy comprometida con el heredero del tercer apellido más importante de la villa, sin opción a renunciar a mi matrimonio programado. La guerra nos ha traído muchos destrozos, pero entre todo aquello ha traído también recuerdos del pasado, pero es verdad no se puede vivir en el presente y anhelar un futuro de progresos si el pasado sigue constantemente persiguiéndote. _

_Por ahora no me queda alternativa, tengo que seguir fingiendo que soy la feliz prometida de Sasuke, para atraer a Madara a la aldea, busca a Sasuke y una fiesta de compromiso, o lo que es más un enlace Uchiha sobre seguro le hará querer atacar._

_Madara tendría a los más importantes de esta y otras villas reunidos en un solo lugar y de forma vulnerable, (un blanco fácil), y obtendría la oportunidad de llevarse a Sasuke con él. No está listo para un ataque frontal –pero nosotros sí-._

_El grupo ANBU tiene lista una fuerte defensa contra el susanoo de Madara, y los aliados de la arena y el equipo de Konoha tienen lista una ofensiva para él. Todo está listo para el contraataque solo es cuestión de que el ratón pique el queso, y desde luego no puede sospechar que no quiero casarme con Sasuke._

_Por otro lado, a la villa no le conviene perder algo tan importante como la sangre Uchiha uno de los pilares militares más importantes de Konoha y saben que con la simple aceptación no lograrían atar a Sasuke a este pueblo, no por mucho tiempo, sus ambiciones de poder siempre han sido desmedidas. El consejo urdió algo incluso más cruel que utilizarle por efectos negativos, le ofrecieron lo que tanto ha buscado: Su venganza, y una familia _

_Una oportunidad para restaurar a su clan. La villa le ha regresado sus antiguos terrenos, y lo ha prometido en matrimonio_

_Yo era la probabilidad perfecta, Sasuke no se iría porque yo no haría, porque yo le era fiel a Konoha. Y era la forma perfecta de mantenerlo vigilado porque era la prestigiosa alumna de lady Hokage, con entrenamiento ninja, conocimiento en tácticas kunoichi y una afamada medico, no era guapa pero si considerada "linda", de buena familia y eternamente fiel a esta villa, además de que había formado parte del extinto equipo siete _

_En algún tiempo había querido a Sasuke tanto como para irme detrás de él y olvidar mi vida, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ya no era esa niña llorona que idealizaba un amor infantil._

_Pero las cosas se han dado de una manera tan extraña y tan rápida que justo ahora solo soy un títere de las circunstancias. No puedo esperar a que termine la guerra para poder elegir mi camino. Ese que no está trazado por nadie más que por mí, elegir mis condiciones y con quien estar_

"_Kakashi, ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?"_

-¿Una copa?- le dijo una varonil voz

-¿Ah?-

-Al menos podrías fingir un poco de atención ¿No te parece Sakura?

-Lo siento, estaba…distraída- Él tomó un trago de sake y le ofreció a ella una copa de vino rosado, ella la aceptó

-Se supone que estamos celebrando "querida"- dijo lo último con voz aterciopelada, y de la misma forma se acercó a ella para susurrarlo a su oído. Quizá fuera por lo rápido que el invadió su espacio personal, o por la forma tan íntima de dirigirse a ella, pero repentinamente se sonrojó de manera violenta, y él sonrió

-Vaya, felicidades a la pareja- Sonó una voz forzadamente feliz. El sonido los obligó a separarse. Era Kakashi que también tenía una copa alzada en las manos como queriendo proponer un brindis

-Hmp creía que no tomabas sensei- Le dijo bastante serio Sasuke; y Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse porque estaba enfadado de repente

- Pero, esto- y los señalo a ambos- que mis dos alumnos estén de esta forma, juntos no debe ser… ¿Motivo de festejo?- lo dijo como una mofa, pero con una sonrisa tan descaradamente linda bajo la oscura mascara de tela

- Por supuesto- lo retó Sasuke acercando a la chica un poco más a él de la cintura. Kakashi dio un pasó al frente

-Sasuke, tengo que discutir algo contigo- Los interrumpió un tercero cuando Kakashi se acercó al pelinegro en un paso desafiante.

-Shikamaru- pronunció la joven dirigiéndose al nuevo participe de la conversación

-Es importante- le dijo al Uchiha una vez que vio que éste no pensaba moverse. Se cruzó de brazos y acompaño sin mucho ánimo al joven Nara

La tensión se esfumó en el aire, y Kakashi relajó los hombros ¿Cuándo los había tensado?

-Grr, se ha vuelto un engreído

-Le habrán enseñado muy bien a hacerlo- le sonrió la dulce chica, eso inmediatamente disipó su mal humor

-¿Me estas llamando molesto? Sakura me hieres profundamente- sobre exageró lo dicho tocándose el pecho dramáticamente

-Jeje, eres incorregible- Ambos sonrieron

-Por eso te gusto- le sonrió detrás de la máscara, aquello la hizo sonrojarse.

-Q…quien dijo que me gustas- se volteó ella "enojada"

-Me lo dice el instinto- se acercó a su cuello, le separó los mechones de cabello que lo cubrían y olió su delicioso aroma. Ella se volteó asustada apartándolo con un gesto suave

-Kakashi, es mi fiesta de compromiso ¡Comportate!-

-Eso hago, sino estuviera comportándome mmmm- se acercó al rostro de la joven, la miró directo a los ojos, luego a sus labios, la tomó por el mentón y le sonrió de nuevo. Luego la besó en la frente y le removió los cabellos como si fuese una cría

-Sino no se qué haría

-Kakashi no hagas eso- se enojó pero sus palabras perdieron el efecto que ella quería debido a su evidente sonrojo

-Jeje ¿porqué? ¿Te pongo celosa? –

-No, no es eso. Kakashi deja de molestarme- Pataleó por fin desesperada por el efecto que causaba ese hombre en ella

-¿Porqué no me besas y así me callo? – le dijo tan inocentemente "¡Dios este hombre!" Pensó Sakura

-Que no, nos están mirando, se apartó de él incomoda.

-¿Y eso qué? Somos sólo una alumna y su sensei platicando. No te preocupes por ellos

-No van a pensar eso si te beso-

-Mmm ¿Así que lo estabas considerando?-

-No, yo…- se volvió a sonrojar. Sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento por la presión de sentir las miradas sobre ella- ¡Qué me dejes en paz!

- Jeje lo siento Sakura- Sakura miró desconcertada al jounin, el nunca se disculpaba por nada, y cuando rara vez lo hacía era con sarcasmo o desinterés.

-No puedo controlar mis celos- sonrió tristemente

-Kakashi-

-Sabes, te propondré una cosa-él se puso serio de repente.

-¿El qué?- preguntó intrigada, ese hombre era atrayente en un nivel totalmente diferente de este planeta, desprendía un magnetismo sincero, sencillo…sensual.

-Cuando todos estén distraídos brindando, bailando y perdiendo el tiempo en otras cosas, tu y yo…- la volteó a ver con esa mirada tan intensa y tan profunda que Sakura se quedó tan quieta que no escuchaba ni el sonido de sus suspiros.

- podemos robar el sake de Tsunade para ver cómo reacciona- dijo inocentemente, cual niño que planea una travesura.

Eso fue sumamente inesperado y totalmente tierno para Sakura quien sin poder evitarlo rompió a carcajadas

-Jajaja Kakashi, jajaja de verdad que jajajaja yo pensaba que jajaja-

-¿Qué Sakura?- Se puso serio nuevamente, la miró de forma fija, se acercó a ella para apartarle un sedoso mechón de los hombros aprovechando para recorrer de forma sugerente su cuello con apenas la yema de los dedos- ¿Qué pensabas?- le preguntó con esa voz aterciopelada, masculina, cargada de ese magnetismo tan característico.

Se acercó más a ella, para aspirar nuevamente su delicado aroma tan cerca de su cuello. Sus verdes ojos se dilataron, la cara le ardía. No, el cuerpo entero le ardía y sus poros se abrían como queriendo absorber la esencia de ese cruel hombre que jugaba con sus emociones.

-¿Pensabas que iba a proponerte fugarnos?- le sonrió detrás de la máscara a tan sólo milímetros de besar su inmaculado cuello, la kunoichi sintió sus piernas temblar y su corazón, estaba segura se había detenido hacía rato, y la cálida respiración de Kakashi tan cerca, tan suave…

-¡Neh Sakura-chan!- alguien gritó a lo lejos, y los dos voltearon

-Na…na ¿Naruto?- dijo ella y su mirada se iluminó corrió a encontrarse con el dueño de aquella voz

El rubio se alegró de verla, y corrió a su encuentro también ambos se abrazaron efusivamente, él la cargo un poco

-Sakura-chan que gusto volver a verte

-Tonto ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en tu misión?

-Lo siento- se separaron y él se rascó un poco la cabeza como queriendo tener una buena excusa para su retraso

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí ahora. Bienvenido a casa Naruto-kun- le sonrió dulcemente. En ese momento Sasuke llegó para encontrarse con ambos

-Te…¿Teme?- El rubio se sorprendió

-Hmp- se cruzó de brazos

-Ah es verdad, aún no lo sabes Sasuke ha vuelto por fin- le aclaró la chica

-Sasuke-teme ¡Has vuelto!- y se le lanzó encima, lo abrazo por el cuello –Pero que alegría el equipo 7 junto otra vez- sonrió a más no poder, abrazando a Sakura también

-Suéltame ridículo- ordenó el ex renegado

-Jeje Naruto contrólate

-Ya entiendo el porqué de la fiesta, creía que era por mi regreso pero ya veo que también hay otras cosas que festejar-

El pelinegro y la joven de ojos jade se pusieron tensos de repente, Sakura se separó de Naruto incomoda, viendo al suelo, y Sasuke volvió a cruzarse de brazos y apartó la vista hacia la ventana

-Neh ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el de mirada azulina

Sakura sabía que Sasuke no iba a decirle, y que iba a ser su responsabilidad darle la noticia a su fiel amigo, pero en realidad no quería confundirlo, su compromiso con Sasuke no era verdadero, pero…

-Es…Naruto es una fiesta de compromiso- siguió mirando al suelo avergonzada

-¿Ah si? Y ¿De quién es?- preguntó ingenuo

-Mía- dijo de repente Sasuke atrayendo la mirada de ambos. En realidad toda la habitación les prestaba atención, y es que ver al legendario, escandaloso y problemático equipo siete juntos otra vez, era un espectáculo digo de presenciarse

-¡Ehh! ¿Te…te vas a casar?-se movió un paso atrás frenético, estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo de la impresión

-Sakura también- lo dijo con desinterés y restó importancia

-¡EHHH! Sakura ¿Tú también?- la volteó a ver y ella asintió

-vaya que coincidencia, los dos se van a casar, ¿Dónde están sus parejas?-

A ella se le corrió una gota de sudor por su rostro cansado, Naruto no había entendido nada

-Tsk baka, se va a casar conmigo.- le dijo por fin frustrado el joven sharingan

-¡¿Qué?!- el pobre corazón de Naruto ya no podía con tanta noticia sorpresa. Sasuke había vuelto, y ahora Sakura y el estaban comprometidos para casarse ¿Se había ido realmente tanto tiempo de misión?

El rubio se puso serio de repente, y Sakura temió haberlo herido, ella sabía que en algún tiempo le había gustado al kitsune

-¡Vaya! Felicidades, por fin todo toma su curso- dijo de repente saliendo de su seriedad, y lo dijo tan honestamente, con tanto candor y espontaneidad que Sakura supo que estaba bien

-jeje gracias… Naruto-kun-

Y Tsunade rompió la seriedad del asunto

-¿No es esto una fiesta? ¡A festejar!-

Todos alzaron su copa y brindaron.

Para Naruto todo se había movido de repente, pero estaba feliz, genuinamente feliz porque sus dos amigos, seguro estarían bien, por fin volvía a casa y los problemas del pasado parecían ahora tan lejanos. Tenía a su familia de nuevo con él, y eso era inigualable, y ahora que todos se habían vuelto mayores y empezaban a construir su vida juntos, estaba seguro que la familia se haría aún más grande.

Una nueva etapa estaba a punto de comenzar, ahora tenía que encontrarse con el resto del equipo siete. Y bueno también con cierta joven para la que tenía un regalo

Xxx

Xx

X

Continuará

X

Xx

Xxx

¿Sólo a mí me dieron ganas de golpear a Naruto? Jajaja XD Bueno aquí termina otro cap, gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews, me han inspirado a seguir escribiendo ^_^

Un abrazo de yo! Lilith's angel Por favor déjenme saber su opinión ;) Ja ne!


	16. La tierra tiembla

Capítulo: La tierra tiembla

La fiesta se había puesto muy interesante, entre copa y copa todos se fueron olvidando al menos por un momento de la inminente amenaza que estaba por venir ¿Quién podía culparlos? La vida ninja nunca es fácil debes estar preparado para morir en cualquier momento, así que si se podía disfrutar ahora, lo mejor era hacerlo al máximo y tirar la casa por la ventana.

A Sakura le estaba dando un poco de pena ajena. Tsunade, su maestra, estaba dando todo un espectáculo abrazando a cuanto ninja se encontrar a su paso y utilizándolos como excusa para brindar, mientras la pobre de Shizune inútilmente trataba de detenerla ¡Dios, hasta ton-ton tenía pocas ganas de que lo vieran con la quinta! Lee no era la excepción, se había pasado un poco de sake y se encontraba enzarzado en una fuerte batalla con su poderoso amigo Neji Hyuga, mientras la desilusionada Ten-ten ahogaba sus penas en más sake por no recibir la atención del heredero de la rama secundaria

Naruto y Sasuke hace rato que estaban compitiendo por ver quien era el que tenía más tolerancia al alcohol, claramente Sasuke iba a perder, Naruto ya tenía experiencia de sobra en todos sus años con el viejo ermitaño sapo, mientras que Sasuke bueno, el fuera de los asesinatos y el deseo de venganza había llevado una vida de santo

Y así la pelirosada volteó a su alrededor y uno a uno fue viendo a sus compañeros de batalla perdidos hasta la médula en alcohol, haciendo toda una sarta de boberías que sinceramente le daban gracia, pero bueno todos parecían muy felices y eso le daba gusto. Los había visto a todos menos a…

¡Kakashi! Era verdad, ¿Dónde se había metido ese diablo sexy? Sakura comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes pero nada, ni en el balcón de fuera, ni entre la multitud, ni con su amigo Gai o Azuma, ¿Dónde demonios se habría metido? Después de unos 15 minutos se dio por vencida, si ese cretino no la buscaba, ella no le daría la satisfacción de hacerle saber que ella a él sí. Se sentó en la barra y se dispuso a tomar su primera copa en la noche, ciertamente no había querido tomar en toda la fiesta, porque sabía de antemano que tenía poco aguante con el alcohol, y también sabía que solía irse de la lengua un poco, pero debido a que kakashi no se encontraba medianamente cerca, e Ino estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para armarle bronca, decidió que no había peligro alguno.

Y ahí iba de golpe, el primer sake de la noche, su sabor se le antojo profundamente amargo, carraspeo un poco para acostumbrarse al sabor, pero no, simplemente era demasiado fuerte. El mesero le sirvió de nuevo el vaso y ya de paso le dejó la botella ¿Le había visto cara de bebedora? Supuso que como su maestra tenía fama de amante del sake, para los demás no era difícil imaginar que seguramente ella gozaba de las mismas aficiones.

Había pasado ya media hora desde que Sakura empezara a tomar, y la botella ya tenía bastante poco menos que en sus inicios, la ojijade tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y se reía de todo a la primera. Mañana por la mañana si lograba despertarse y acomodar sus ideas se burlaría de su rubia amiga, la muy cerda había querido besar a un camarero guapísimo pero nada más y nada menos que el heredero Huyga fue quien recibió el apasionado beso sin deberla ni temerla, pobre Ten-Ten con eso definitivamente la habían terminado de bajar la moral.

Y mientras se reía de las desgracias de su amiga, un joven rubio se acercó a ella en la barra

-Nee Sakura-chan, ¿Puedes decirle al teme que se de por vencido? Cómo siga tomando le va a dar un coma etílico, así ya no tiene gracia competir-

Y si, la kunoichi se dio cuenta que el Uchiha ya no estaba en condiciones de competir, tenía la vista nublada y se le notaban las ganas de querer vomitar. Una tímida vocesita se escuchó entre el gentío

-Na…na…Naruto-kun- el susodicho y sakura voltearon, ahí estaba la tímida Hinata, jugando con sus entrelazados dedos y tan roja y avergonzada como siempre en presencia del kitsune

-Naruto ¿Porqué no le invitas una copa a está adorable señorita? Ya sabes, mientras yo me encargo de este sinsentido- dijo sonriendo y señalando a Sasuke. A Hinata apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Naruto ya se había alejado tomándola de la mano

-Bien, bien y ahora ¿Qué se supone que haré contigo" señor vengador"?- se mofó la chica, era verdad que ella no estaba en condiciones de hablar, ella también estaba tomada pero ¡Dios, no tanto como él!

-¿Sakura?- él levantó la cara de la barra donde se había recargado y entreabrió los ojos

-Sí, palurdo que soy yo-

- ¿Sa..kura?- volvió a preguntar él no muy seguro de que fuera su compañera, tratando de enfocar su imagen

- Ya me contaras mañana que tal la cruda señor valiente- ¿Cómo era posible ponerse así sólo por ganar una tonta apuesta? Pensaba la pelirosada

- ¡Sakura!- gritó el moreno que pareció por fin reconocerla, y se le fue encima. La abrazó, ella le palmeo la espalda

-Ya vale, es hora de ir a casa- Le apremió

-¡Sakura!- No paraba de repetirle, y no la soltaba del abrazo

-Que si que, que si. Te aprendiste mi nombre ¡urra!

-Gracias- y Sakura se paralizó, esas habían sido las últimas palabras que el rengado le dijera tras abandonar la aldea hace ya tantos años. Cuanto había pasado desde entonces, él ya no era aquel oscuro ser cegado por el odio, y ella ya no era esa niña enamoradiza. En el fondo de su corazón surgió por fin esa calidez que se había estado guardando, le dio ternura y sincera empatía aquel tierno gracias, se dio cuenta de que aquel niño arrogante seguía vivo en su corazón y sonrió, le correspondió el abrazo. Cuando unas manos firmes la separaron,

-Bueno fue muy emotivo el momento, pero Sasuke se te hace tarde- sonrió aquel hombre oculto tras media mascara. Sakura lo miró sorprendida ¿De dónde demonios había salido?

-¿kakashi… cuándo…?-

En esos momentos Kakashi levantó una mano, parecía estar llamando a alguien, y en efecto así era porque a lo poco apareció Gai

-Mi eterno rival ¿estas listo para aceptar mi reto?- se alegró esperanzado

-¿Qué? Ah si, como digas, pero primero ten- Y le acercó al desorientado chico- llévalo a su casa se ha pasado de copas.- y le rodeo por el hombro con el brazo de Sasuke, este sin saber que demonios ocurría sólo sintiendo que el sueño se apoderaba cada vez más de su cuerpo se dejo recargar.

-¿Eh? Pero Kakashi…-

-Sí si, te lo encargo – arqueó su ojo visible en forma de agradecimiento y alivio. Y así tan rápido como había aparecido desapareció, cargando a Sakura en sus brazos

"Joder, ¿Cuándo? … pensó la pelirosada, o era jodidamente distraída o a lo mejor se tomo más de un par de copas

-Eh loco, suéltame ¿Qué te crees que haces?-

-Me robo a la novia- contestó con toda naturalidad

Ella se sonrojo, era verdad, ahora que lo pensaba se había ido de su propia fiesta de compromiso, por supuesto sabía que Kakashi no hablaba enserio, pero bueno el pensar en aquello como un escenario real en donde su sensei fuera a impedir una boda al estilo romántico bueno eso había sonado tentadoramente pasional, casi novelesco

-Deja…deja de jugar y bájame ahora mismo- le dijo con tono autoritario, pero él no le hizo el menor caso-Me estoy mareando- por fin reconoció ella con tono resignado. Kakashi rió, hace mucho que ella no lo escuchaba reírse así.

La puso de pie en el pasto y ella se sentó en este ¡Puff! y ella que creía que no estaba tan mal. Salir así tan de repente del lugar y moverse tan rápido ciertamente le habían subido el estado de confusión, ahora se sentía mucho más mareada e inestable que cuando estaba en el bar

-Joder Kakashi, ¿Tenías que ir tan rápido?- ahora sentía esas terribles nauseas

-¿Tenías que coquetearle al Uchiha?- casi susurro el peliplateado pero sin bajar un ápice de enojo en el firme reclamo

-¿Eh?- No, no podía ser verdad ¿Qué era lo que Kakashi había dicho? La sola idea de que…. La despertó un poco y la obligo a poner atención

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no le estaba coqueteando a nadie- Afirmó ella, pero las nauseas se empezaban a acumular en su estómago

-¿Así que dejas que cualquier persona te abrace?- la miró con sospecha

-no era cualquier persona- dijo sin pensarlo, el malestar le estaba impidiendo sopesar respuestas diplomáticas

-Ah ya veo- la interrumpió

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes-

-Claramente estoy metiéndome en medio "señora Uchiha"- el peliplateado estaba que echaba fuego pero no levantó la voz en ningún momento, permaneció frío, sereno, eso si con un tono puramente mordaz, Sakura pocas veces lo escuchaba hablar así

- ¡Que no es eso!- Oh dios, malditas arcadas estaban por venir, qué momento más inoportuno, se tocó el estómago y agachó la cabeza. Pero nada salió

Kakashi dio la media vuelta. Él era un hombre digno no iba a quedarse ahí a escuchar a la pequeña Sakura pasada de copas hablar sobre su eterno amor al pelinegro

-¿A dónde vas?- Le soltó ella indignada

Ella se levantó como pudo, e hizo amago de querer alcanzarlo, pero resbaló en el intento y sólo consiguió sujetarlo de una pierna. Él se volteó, tenía que reconocerlo por más enojado que pudiera estar con ella no la podía dejar en ese estado, la cargó entre sus brazos

-Ya está de espectáculos, vámonos a casa- Se resignó, disipando su enojo, ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde

- Yo no… no le estaba coqueteando- se mantuvo en posición de defenderse del despectivo acuse

-Sakura, basta…- le dijo cansado, tratando de silenciarla no era el momento de discutir

- Es la verdad, te quiero sensei. – Le dijo honestamente- Ojala todo fuera tan sencillo como casarme con Sasuke y ya. Pero no, decidí enamorarme de mi sensei a quien no le importa una mierda lo que siento por él, le importa un carajo cuanto lo quiera

-Sakura- se detuvo- claro que me importa lo que sientes- La bajó

- Entonces ¿Por qué piensas mal? Sólo era una abrazo inocente- lo miró

-lo nuestro empezó así- Desvió la mirada, avergonzado de tener que admitir algo así

- Mi vida era más fácil antes de que tu llegaras- la pelirosada se dio la vuelta, aún no se recuperaba del mareo y estaba empezando a ponerse un poco de malhumor, entre el malestar y que Kakashi no le creyese ¿Cómo podía poner en duda el amor que ella sentía por él? ¿Por qué permitiría a alguien conocerla tan íntimamente, porque arriesgaría su vida por alguien, porque otra cosa se moriría de celos, si no lo amara como una idiota?

-¿Así que es difícil estar conmigo?- le dijo levemente enojado, ahora su tono si estaba afectando su voz

- por supuesto que si cabroncete ¿Qué te crees?- Le espetó enojada- Eres..eres inestable y bipolar, y me molestas todo el tiempo, no me puedo concentrar, todo el tiempo estoy pensando con quien estás, qué estás haciendo ¡Ah! Te odio. – Se volteó de cara a él y lo empujó-Sí, si, te odio porque me haces sufrir con tu indiferencia, porque me haces sentir mal cuando no me das los buenos días, cuando no apareces a molestar por la media tarde o no te despides por las noches, me haces sentir insegura cuando ves a otra mujer, porque todo sería más sencillo si no te amara como una loca.

Y ya al borde lo de los nervios volvió a empujarlo, las nauseas estaban ya en su traquea, no soportaba el mareo.

-Y tu pedazo de idiota ¡Te atreves a dudar de mí!- Lo aventó una vez más, pero sintiéndose incapaz de sostenerse más en pie, lo jaló hacía si y se aferró a él en forma de un leve abrazo

Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿No? Pues Kakashi experimentaba en estos momentos la total incapacidad para hablar, era la primera vez que lo dejaban terminantemente callado

Él la miró, no sabía que ella se sintiera de esa forma. Y él jamás se sintió más alegre, desconcertado, aturdido… ella estaba entre sus brazos y él la beso, sin tapujos, sin importar quien viera, y por supuesto sin su permiso (cómo Dios manda). Ella le correspondió sin dudarlo y después de un par de minutos se separó bruscamente de él y le asestó un leve pero contundente golpe en el pecho

-Anda, aprovechado aparta, que no ves que me siento mal?- él se rió tan seductoramente que ella se sonrojó y bajo la cara para que él no lo notara

- Sí, sí, ya veo- la estrechó más contra sí, y ambos caminaron de regreso, bueno Kakashi caminó, ella vio el inicio del próximo día desde los fuertes hombros del peliplateado

El alba estaba por llegar

…

Kakashi me llevó a dormir, todo me daba vueltas. "Demonios no volveré a tomar de esa manera" me quejé audiblemente

-Seguro que has pescado algo malo en alguna bebida- Me dijo Kakashi sabiendo que todos mis pensamientos rondaban cerca del tema de la resaca

-¿Te parece?- le dije sin realmente escucharle, la cama está tan comoda

-Germinosa…- me espetó ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Trabajo en un hospital, estoy enteramente esterilizada todo el tiempo

-Uy y te he tocado- Pero será… ¿Me esta diciendo que le doy asco, Cómo se atreve? Sabe que no estoy en posición de defenderme

-Enfermera .no- lo pronunció tan lentamente ¡Cabronazo! Claro que le esta tocando las narices.

Aunque bueno, maldito dolor de cabeza realmente no tengo ganas de discutir, pero ¿Cómo callarlo?

…

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces, así sin más lo besó deshinibidamente y también sin su permiso, ¡Oh! pero aquel no fue un casto beso, fue un beso fogoso, en donde desde la cama donde ella estaba recostada jaló a Kakashi contra sí misma, y lo besó forzudamente tomándolo por la nuca. Borracha y fuertemente alcoholizada pero había logrado sacarle limpiamente la máscara.

Kakashi se sorprendió pero le correspondió encendido y sin chistar, su mano subía por el rostro de la chica quiso profundizar el beso y con su mano libre recorrer la delicada cintura de la joven, pero está se separó bruscamente

-¿A qué saben mis gérmenes?-le retó, Él se quedo aturdido sin saber que responder eran muchas emociones cambiadas muy rápidamente. Quiso pensar en algo listo y desinteresado pero no pudo, ver a esa joven frente a él mostrándose tan bella como juguetona huyendo de él… no conocía a esa nueva Sakura, atrevida pero ¡Le encantaba!

-Cierra la boca cariño. Tengo sueño - y luego se volteo de nuevo de cara a la almohada y calló rendida

Esa chica era toda una caja de pandora

…

La noche transcurrió y Kakashi ya estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con sus problemas internos, era imposible leer en esos momentos debido al contenido de su lectura regular; eso no le ayudaría para controlarse frente a Sakura, el único pasatiempo que le quedaba era mirarla a ella. Y no se quejó, ver a aquella mujercita dormir era todo un espectáculo.

Sakura normalmente era dulce, energética, usualmente se mostraba tenaz y valerosa. Sin embargo cuando dormía era cuando más mostraba esa parte angelical e innata con la que había sido bendecida. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban, sus pequeños labios se entreabrían para aspirar aire, este entraba y salía de sus pulmones en un tranquilo vaivén. Era sublime la forma en la que sus exóticos y suaves cabellos rosados envolvían su rostro y bajaban lentamente a través de su cuello para tomar múltiples formas… simplemente pacifico

Lo único que realmente lamentaba el shinobi sobre ver a Sakura dormir, era que entonces, ella cerraba sus divinos ojos, sus preciosos y singulares orbes color verde, tan magníficos y de tal intensidad que era difícil no caer embelesados ante su presencia. Con frecuencia se preguntaba si ellos eran los causantes del hechizo que lo tenía embelesado a la chica, ese que la hacía amarla con tanta devoción

¡Ah! y el movimiento, Sakura hacia un montón de movimientos cuando estaba dormida: Desde leves patadas, hasta gestos: de enojo, de alegría, leves risotadas y abrazos inesperados (esos le encantaban) Kakashi a veces tocaba el estómago de la chica con un dedo sólo para que esta reaccionara y ya fuera que le pegara o lo abrazara… valía la pena.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó

…

-Eh Mocosa Tsunade – se escuchó una fuerte y espectral voz

- Madara, me da gusto que vinieras a la celebración, pero has llegado un poco tarde-

-No te creas que me creo el cuento de que Sasuke a esta de su lado, vengo para llevármelo

-Si no me lo crees que te lo diga el mismo ¿Cómo no iba a quedarse si ahora su esposa esta aquí?

Aquello claramente desconcertó al recién llegado

-¿Qué tonterías dices Tsunade? Sasuke no podría haberse unido a alguien de Konoha, no después de todo lo que su hermano, mi hermano y todos los Uchiha hemos padecido en esta infernal aldea

-No cantes victoria todavía Madara, las cosas ya no son como en tus tiempos

- Voy a destruirte a ti y a toda esta maldita aldea de una vez por todas, como debí haber hecho hace muchos años -

-¿vas a pelear contra el único de tu sangre que queda?-

-Lo haré si es preciso, alguien que traiciona su sangre no merece vivir-

-Susanoo-

La batalla había comenzado, toda la armada estaba preparada y en posición de ataque o defensa según les hubiese tocado. Madara estaba furioso arremetía contra la Hokage y está se defendía hábilmente tratando de no ser derribada. Sin embargo se podía notar una clara diferencia en las fuerzas, la rubia no era rival para alguien tan poderoso como el patriarca Uchiha.

Finalmente Sasuke salió a su encuentro, tan calmado y sereno como en tantas otras ocasiones, se sentía seguro sabiéndose pieza clave del ataque y de la mayor debilidad de Madara

- Sasuke ¿Cómo puedes? Después de todo lo que tu hermano

-No te equivoques, yo no soy igual que tú. Fue tu hermano el que sufrió para destruir esta aldea, el mío peleo para salvarla

-¿No te das cuenta que sólo quieren controlarte? Saben que no pueden ganar esta guerra si estas de mi parte…

-Así como tu tampoco puedes ganarla sin mi sharingan- le encaró seguro

-mocoso arrogante – su fuerza se incrementó- ¡Maldito traidor!-

Para un ninja presenciar una batalla es un arte, es algo natural, algo a lo que están acostumbrados, pero para un civil ¿Qué es la guerra? Madara se acercaba peligrosamente a Sasuke, ambos con el sharingan activado, y sus respectivos susanoo. Era una fuerza realmente increíble, casi palpable la que se podía respirar en el ambiente, una fuerza atrayente similar a cuando te arrastra un huracán, pero está vez el viento estaba lleno de fuego, lleno de odio, dos poderosas fuerzas se enfrentaban.

Madara desde luego no había venido solo, un ejército se cernía sobre los shinobi de la hoja todos fieros y dispuestos a lo que sea.

Estruendos, fuego, truenos, gritos. Todo vuelto un caos, heridos…civiles corriendo en todas direcciones. Los estudiantes de la academia llevaban a los heridos y a los aldeanos de camino a un lugar seguro, trataban de evacuarlos del lugar, pero es inevitable que no existan inocentes involucrados en una rebelión de tal magnitud. La tierra temblaba bajo el poderoso ataque.

Y los horrorosos gritos de los heridos, aquellos que se graban en la memoria uno se pregunta ¿Cómo es que puedes escucharlos a través de todo ese gentío, a través de los sonidos de las armas y los estruendos de los estallidos? Es imposible saber certeramente el porqué, pero esos gritos de desesperación, que desgarran los oídos provenientes de combatientes que ven a un ser amado morir mientras pelea o mientras es víctima de un atentado, se quedan grabados a fuego. Y el olor el fétido olor a cuerpos quemados, a gente sufriendo, humo… ¡Devastador!

La tierra tembló un el choque entre los dos Uchiha desprendió parte de la montaña contigua al muro Hokage. Sakura se despertó abruptamente de su sueño, nadie la acompañaba, no espero a reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, solo supo que como pudo se calzo las botas y salió al balcón para ver lo que sucedía.

El escenario era espantoso. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, todos estaban peleando, Konoha estaba siendo atacada, por un momento se sintió culpable de haberse quedado dormida

-Eres igual de débil que Hashirama- le reclamó furioso el mayor de los Uchiha a su joven congénere

-Cuanto lo odiabas ¿Verdad?- se sonrió el joven pelinegro

-Por culpa suya todos los Uchiha fuimos casi extinguidos, nos cazaron como perros

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que el próximo heredero Uchiha es una combinación de ambos legados?

Madara se quedo en shock, y su ataque se quedo estático por unos segundos-

-Mira- dijo Sasuke señalando el balcón hacia donde se había asomado Sakura

- Ella es la madre del próximo Uchiha- Lo miró fijamente, mientras esté a su vez dirigía su mirada hacía la kunoichi, Sasuke estaba disfrutando haciéndolo sufrir- Esa joven es la nieta de Tsunade

-¿Qué?- volvió la mirada a él-No, no es verdad. Ella no… ella nunca-

-¿No lo sabías? ¿Cómo crees que sus habilidades médicas son tan buenas? El hermano de Tsunade "Dan", en realidad era su hijo y antes de morir, la tuvo a ella

-Mientes, lo estas inventando todo ella no, no puede-

- Tu tatara tatara nieto, lleva la sangre de los Hashirama-

- ¡No!- grito desesperado aquel viejo hombre- Yo mismo la mataré antes de que eso suceda

Sasuke sonrió, había caído en la trampa, Sakura sintió un gran estruendo bajo sus pies, vio temerosa un ataque que se acercaba a ella, quiso procesar la información que acababa de escuchar, lo que estaba viendo, y lo que estaba por pasar pero era demasiado para una mente confundida el procesarlo todo a rápido nivel. Sintió unos poderosos brazos arrastrarla, otro estruendo y luego… la nada

Reacciono después de un rato, ahora si lista y en todos los sentidos preparada para atacar, pero lo que vio al despertar fue solo un rostro amigo

-Kakashi ¿Qué ocurre?

-shh, calla, esconde tu chackra- le dijo preocupado, estaban sentados en el suelo escondidos debajo del escritorio de la Hokage, ella no entendía lo que pasaba pero igual hizo caso

-Madara atacó la aldea, sé lo que planeabas con Sasuke y Tsunade-ella se sorprendió

- Quédate oculta. Tenemos un plan, hasta que sea el momento de actuar oculta tu chackra, dentro de poco tú y Naruto van a ser llamados para sellar a Madara, hasta entonces no debe verte

¿Cómo sabia Kakashi que…? Si ella no… ¡por dios era momento de ponerle una pausa al mundo!

-Kakashi yo no…

-descuida somos ninja- La tranquilizó- Sí todo sale bien la guerra terminará hoy, ningún otro sacrificio será necesario-.

Kakashi le decía eso como si estuviera listo para todo. Al parecer las cosas no eran tan terribles como ella misma se las imaginaba. Y a menudo pasa así, la mayoría de las veces nos imaginamos un mundo lleno de conspiraciones en el que nuestras decisiones dirigen el mundo.

Ambos miraban hacia la ventana en donde solo se percibían destellos de luz, humaredas y sombras de gente corriendo. En esos momentos teniendo a Kakashi frente a ella no pudo evitar pensar que las cosas estarían bien, porque a pesar de estar bajo ataque, el tener sujeta la firme mano de ese hombre tan valiente, le daba coraje para seguir adelante. Quizá todo ese horroroso cuadro de conspiraciones que se había pintado, no era tan terrible.

Sonrió. Estuvieron un par de horas así, atentos a lo que pudiera pasar, Kakashi la miró

-Es hora-

Ella asintió, el sujetó un poco más fuerte su mano

-Estaré al lado tuyo todo el tiempo- ¿Qué podía ser más seguro que tener al mejor de todos los ninja protegiéndote? ¿Qué podía ser mejor que tener sujeto de la mano a ese magnífico hombre que la amaba con decoroso fervor? Alguien que sin pensarlo da la vida por ti que no importando lo que pase, lo que escuche de ti o tus malas decisiones se queda a tu lado

Nada puede valer más en este mundo que un amor como ese, un amor que no puede ser descrito porque las palabras no alcanzan. No, las palabras nunca van a bastar para poder describir el amor. Las acciones y el día con día, el estar presente eso, eso sí cuenta.

Y Sakura lo supo, si ese hombre no se apartó de su lado ni siquiera en los peores momentos, en su etapa de niña chillona, de adolescente enamoradiza… él se quedo a su lado tras ver el desastre en el que se convirtió tras el abandono de Sasuke. En sus pros en sus contras, en sus noches llenas de lágrimas y amargura, en sus borracheras, sus alegrías y sus anhelos… ese hombre lo valía todo

Valía el que ella se enfrentara al mundo entero, era su turno de demostrarle que ella también era capaz de pelear por quedarse a su lado.

Sintió un chackra enorme acercándose, fiero, amenazador, brutalmente imponente pero… no era Madara. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, miró extrañada a Kakashi, este le sonrió debajo de la máscara para tranquilizarla… ¡era Naruto!

…Y ella estaba segura que la guerra terminaría pronto

..

..

Continuará

Xxx

Xx

X

Puff me he quedado un poco atascada en esto de la guerra, espero mejorar mi fluidez de pensamiento en el siguiente cap. Uh más ¡kakasaku! XD jaja

Ja ne!


	17. porque otra cosa

La tierra tembló fuertemente, el piso se estremecía a sus pies, el chackra de Naruto se seguía acercando, pero no hacía ellos, no hacía ella.

-Sakura, sé lo que tratabas de hacer- la miró Kakashi seriamente sin prestar atención a los grandes estruendos que provenían de fuera- Sé que intentabas irte con Sasuke para engañar a Madara… hacerlo enfurecer-

El estruendo de fuera era clamoroso, y Sakura apenas distinguía las palabras del shinobi, pero se sabía atrapada ¿Así que él lo supo todo el tiempo?

-Pero… Kakashi… tú, ¿Cómo es que?-

-Bueno al principio no fue fácil Sakura, pero…-

Se sintió otro temblor y esta vez ambos saltaron levemente

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de esto ahora? Le sonrió con esa risa sensual e inocente detrás de la mascara

-Lo siento, es solo que…- Dios, estaba tan confundida

-Vale- él la miro comprensivo. Pero se preparó para el relato

-En realidad me fue muy difícil al principio, creía que me habías abandonado por Sasuke. El siempre había sido el amor de tu vida, tu amor de infancia

¿Abandonarlo? ¿Cómo podía pensar algo así? aunque en realidad ella y él no eran nada formal. Pero aquello era un juramento silencioso, ambos sabían que se pertenecían el uno al otro

-Estaba lleno de rabia, y de enojo- prosiguió la historia, ella bajo la mirada, él tomo su barbilla y le hizo mirarlo

-No, no pienses eso- le dijo adivinando el rumbo de sus pensamientos- No era contra ti, era contra mí por ser tan ingenuo al creer que tú te habías enamorado de mi-

Ella intento hablar. Él la silencio con un casto beso en la comisura de los labios

-Ahora sé que todo lo has hecho a mis espaldas sólo para no lastimarme, aunque bueno en realidad hubiera sido más fácil si me lo hubieras dicho. Ha sido mi error que creas que no puedes confiar en mí-

-Kakashi yo dejaría mi vida en tus manos- Afirmó con total certeza

-Me alegra que digas eso porque…-

-Lo sé, Madara viene por mí-

-Ahora es mi turno de preguntar, pensabas enfrentarte a la furia de Madara y la posible traición de Sasuke sin defensa alguna… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te pusiste a ti misma en ese peligro?

-Porque no soportaría volver a ser un estorbo- Se entristeció. Era un dolor muy grande saberse inútil ante una guerra que destruiría su hogar y su forma de vida pero encima ¿Ser una carga? ¿Alguien a quien había que proteger? No, eso acabaría con su dignidad

-Nunca lo has sido, no nacemos sabiéndolo todo, eso se da con el tiempo, con la experiencia. Tú eras muy joven en ese entonces es natural que te equivocaras-

-Pero Naruto….Sasuke- replicó

-Ellos son diferentes, cargan un peso que tu no conocías. Pero incluso Sasuke fue torpe al aprender el jutsu bola de fuego y Naruto con los clones de sombras. Fue su debilidad lo que los hizo fuertes. Ellos convirtieron su debilidad en su mejor arma y eso has hecho tu mi pequeña Sakura, la niña que se hería todo el tiempo aprendió a curar-

Se sintió aliviada, en realidad ella nunca se había puesto a considerar las cosas de esa manera. Era verdad puede que no fuera invencible, pero algo había aprendido a transformar sus puntos débiles y le quedaba mucho por aprender

-Sin embargo no es algo que logremos únicamente por nuestra cuenta- dijo él- Ellos no lo lograron solos, mira a Sasuke el intentó un camino apresurado y de soledad, y ahora es fuerte pero…-

-está vacío- terminó ella

-Así es. Sakura- la miró- Tú no estás sola, no tienes porque enfrentarte a esto tú sola-

-Kakashi yo…- Quiso decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto significaba para ella el tenerle a su lado, el que el decidirá quedarse. Quiso expresarle su amor incondicional jurarle que jamás se apartaría de su lado, que a partir de ahora y para siempre podría confiar en él, en su amor y quizá en un futuro juntos

-Shh, debemos estar preparados-

-Pero…-¿Y si no volvían? Ella se quedaría con el sentimiento atorado en su garganta inservible ahí para siempre

-Promete que volverás- Ese hombre adivinaba cuanto ella pensaba. Lo miro intensamente, tratando de expresarle en esa mirada todo lo que sentía.

- Así lo hare, sensei- Le sonrió genuinamente como hacía mucho tiempo no podía

-no me llames sensei en una situación como esta- Le reclamó el cual niño pequeño

-Si ambos volvemos jamás le volveré a hablar como mi sensei, volveré como una igual- Le guiño el ojo, él le sonrió tiernamente

- Te estaré esperando- Dijo él

Un estruendo mucho más grande que cualquiera de los anteriores se escuchó, fuerte, poderoso, y el muro enfrente de aquellos amantes se derrumbó mostrando un chackra de temer

Naruto vs Madara

-/¡Sakura!/-

Exclamaron las dos voces implacables. Y ahora la batalla real comenzaba. Sakura y Kakashi se tomaron de las manos por un maravilloso segundo, intercambiaron miradas cómplices de manera fugaz. Y tomaron rumbos separados

Y ahí en medio del ardid de la guerra Sakura entendió que las personas no son siempre lo que nosotros nsos imaginamos, nosotros mismos no somos quienes creemos, nuestros sueños d la infancia, nuestras ambiciones desemedidad, nuestros mas anhelados sueños pueden no ser mas que espeismos

Quizá eso que queremos con tanto anehlo es solo llegar a ser nosotros mismos, sin peros, sin trabas. Lo que mas anehelamos es la libertad de porer elegir.

Y ella ya había hecho su elección, querer a Kakashi, porque el era el ser mas bondadoso y maravilloso que conoció jamás, porque el la cuido y la protegió como nadie mas , se quedo a su lado escuchando, comprendiendo y queriéndola cada día más

Aquel hombre que la hacía rabiar, que la molestaba todo el tiempo, que era un vago, un entrometido, un pervertido reconocido, y un flojonazo de primera, era…. Él era el amor de su vida

Porque intentó apartarlo por todos los medios y jamás lo consiguió, que manera de caer enamorada ¡De su sensei! De la persona más desvergonzada que conoció nunca… de su peor enemigo

¡Ahh pero que felicidad!

-Eh Kakashi!- gritó ella después de golpear el piso para destruirlo en mil pedazos mientras esquivaba un ataque- ¿por qué volviste en medio de la tormenta aquel día?

El sonrió descaradamente como si la respuesta fuera totalmente obvia

Porque te amo ¿Por qué otra cosa?- ¿Quién en su sano juicio hacía una declaración de amor en medio de una circunstancia así?... Sólo él

El futuro se mostraba incierto, con enemigos por doquier, amenazas, conspiraciones. Mil cosas que podrían separarlos. Los celos de Naruto y su maestra, la desaprobación de algunos, el pasado amor de Sasuke, los planes vengativos de antiguos y presentes enemigos, las riesgosas vidas que ambos vivían. Pero por primera vez en muchos años, a Sakura ese futuro no le pareció tan terrible, es más lo esperaba con ansias, porque jamás volvería a estar sola, porque es futuro; terrible o no. Sería a su lado al lado del hombre que había decidido amar irremediablemente

Al lado de aquel enemigo que se enfrento a todos los fantasmas de su pasado… salió vencedor

Xxxxx

Xxx

Xx

Bueno he decidido terminar aquí está linda historia que me trajo altos y bajos. Una historia que me costó terminar, y que encierra parte de cosas vividas. Ojala les haya gustado! Sí fue así apreciaría un review

Ja ne!


End file.
